The Demon Emperor Returns
by Shadow Knight Destroyer
Summary: Unable to take the cruelty of life no more he took his own but by doing so he became the most feared Demon Emperor there ever was. He follows his own dreams and his one true calling, being a demon which he was made out to be. Gray Naruto/God-like Naruto/Smart Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. If you don't know what "Grim Tales" is I suggest you look it up. I do not own Grim Tales or Naruto.

THE PROLOGUE IS TO SEE IF THIS FANFIC WILL WORK OR NOT

Chapter 1

(A single child born through the most hellish of places, and treated like the lowest of scum... Being ignored by his own parents in favor of his younger sister. But even so he moved past that and protected the people who called him "Demon" and "Monster" but in the end he was still seen by the demon sealed within himself. Unable to bear the cruelty of life no more he took his own life but even when he has done so much for the ones who hated him... The only place he could enter was the realm of the dead, the Underworld... There, a fitting place for a child who had lived through hell on earth. There he began seeing life in a different perspective; there are times when one should become a merciless leader and that was when he earned the title of "The Demon Emperor" due to making a statement to all in heaven and the Underworld by using the five great villages as an example by killing everyone in it, men, women, children, family, even his own sister... He was a monster that was unmatched, possessing both the powers he had when he was alive and when he merged with Kurama when he died. But after becoming emperor of all demons in the Underworld he made it an absolute law that fighting between Realms of the Underworld was prohibited under any circumstances and if broken then the one who broke will receive something worse then death itself. Centuries of endless peace, he himself began to feel boredom over it so in order to spice things up he himself interfered with destiny and time itself, doing so caused a domino affect by starting key points in time to start the creation of new Hero's as well as causing new Villains to appear, but he himself could not predict that what he has done would cause the most dangerous war of all time, the war that would involve Heaven, Underworld, and Earth.)

AT CITY OF AKU, WITHIN AKU'S CASTLE/INSIDE AKU'S OFFICE

"Really now... That's what I missed involving my son?" Came the words of a man who has wild blond hair with red highlights; razor sharp teeth; his left eye was ocean blue while his right eye was blood red and slitted; he had fox ears blended in with his hair he wearing a kimono with nine blood red fox fails appearing from under his kimono. In front of him was none other then Aku himself but he was in his other form, Aku who was wearing a kimono as well with both playing Pai Sho.

"Yes, but you should see for yourself Naruto..." After Aku said said that, the smiling Naruto gave a laugh out of amusement.

"Oh please... I doubt the time to see my other son is now, Grim never liked me and kept the fact I caused the event of Megaville which in turn gives Grim one hell of a work load... As I told you, living for centuries can get real dull, I was the reason why also the reason why Grim lost that limbo game in the first place." After saying that his tales twitch, in turn causing him to look back at his tails.

"Hmmmmmm, I can sense that my son's now in Hallooween town; very, very interesting." After he said that, Naruto just closed his eyes and takes in a deep breath of air through his nose.

"So that's who's with him huh... Oh well, doesn't really concern me at all." After he said that, he stood up stretching as well as he gives a yawn.

"I should return home soon otherwise my son is gonna get annoyed real easily just like his mother. Ya know, we all should have our kids meet and get along with one another to ensure future peace." After he says that he turned his back to him while speaking.

"Oh yeah, say hi to your daughter Chi for me." After he said his goodbyes he disappeared by a portal appearing in front of him and he walks through it.

AT ONE OF THE BIG SIX REALMS

Naruto walks out from the portal to arrive at a realm which the sky was blood red; the ground was curve red by red grass which was razor sharp but it didn't bother him since he was on the stepping stones. He was looking ahead at a large rock formation of black as midnight rocks that had a single castle which was the size of Grim's castle, the shape of it was that of a dragons skull but it was the Zhaitan dragon. Outside stood three guards, Fright Knight, Vortex, and Executioner Ghost. Naruto stopped in front of the two and he could he breaking sound coming from inside the castle as well as a dark green beam exploded from the roof.

"He's bored... Isn't he... Wimps." After Naruto said that to the three, they were already sweating as he passes them and they could only look down knowing if they try stoping the boy it would cause more trouble then good.

INSIDE THE TRAINING ROOM

"SERIOUSLY DAD YOU SAID YOU WOULD BE BACK AT 3:00 ITS 4:30!" Came the yell of an 10 year old boy who wore a black leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders, dark blue jeans, and a dark green shirt. His face highly resembles Buttercup except for the fact his green rises had slit pupils. His hair itself was black and spiky with fix ears blending in with his hair, razor sharp teeth, as well as having a dark green fox tail. He was wearing black leather gloves with spikes on the knuckle area. The entire training room was in shambles and smoking from the destruction he's caused.

"DAMMIT ROY, I SAID I WOULD BE LATE AND YOU ONCE AGAIN THROW A TANTRUM!" Came the yell of Naruto gaining the attention of Roy who began sweating at seeing Naruto with had arms crossed, glaring down at his son since he was behind him. The boy in turn swallows as he looks down sadly but felt a hand being placed on his head and he looks up at Naruto who just gives him a smile as he ruffled his hair.

"It's ok, I won't yell anymore but even so clean this mess up as well as your grounded." After saying that, Roy just nods as he began walking away and heading for the janitor room.

"Sir, how can you easily calm him down?" Came the words of Fright Knight who arrived behind Naruto who just sighs.

"Fear is one way, but then again a child having a single parent has a lot of meaning..." After he said that, the two just watched Roy start sweeping up the rubble.

"Through he gets that hot blooded rebellious attitude from his mother." After he said that, a small smile forms on his face while watching Roy cleaning as he was a spiting image of his mother by looks.

"Hey dad... When can I hang out with Mimi and Chi again?" After Roy asks him that, Naruto just smiles at hearing that.

"Sorry but no, you're still grounded." After he said that, his son just looks down sadly as he continued cleaning while ghost skeletons began to repair the wall. As this was happening, Roy just looks out the window thinking of his only friends. The boy turns seeing his father leave with Fright Knight towards his office, causing him to look down sadly as he continued sweeping.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 2

30 MINUTES LATER

Currently Naruto was in his office which was an exact copy of the hokages office minus the pictures of the kages but instead pictures of his wife had son as well as a single picture of a teenager highly resembling Naruto yet the person was female, has long yellow hair, and wore the same outfit he used to wear but a little different, the jacket was open and it was a little shorter. On his desk were multiple cups of instant ramen which were already empty. In his office were two cases; on his right held a fully repaired and useable Reality Gauntlet that also held all the reality gems in it. On his left was Samurai Jack's very own sword in great condition. Naruto currently had two piles of papers he was signing which include the other overlords reports on anything unusual from heaven or earth... He along with 3 clones of himself were doing the paperwork. As he was doing so, he heard knocking at the door and looked up seeing Rot at the door and looking down.

"Hey dad, do-" Roy was cut off by Naruto who began speaking.

"Sorry Roy, I can't hang out with you today since after in done here I'll be going out for some time." After Naruto said that, Roy's eyes widen but he just looks down sadly.

"But... Can't you just leave more Shadow Clones, its-" the ten year old was cut off by Naruto looking up at him seriously.

"Roy, you're grounded so I can't just play with you; besides I'm emperor and I must keep everything going smoothly." After he said that, his son began yelling.

"THAT'S JUST AN EXCUSE SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO PLAY WITH ME, YOU'VE ALWAYS HAD AN EXCUSE EVERYTIME I ASKED YOU; EVER SINCE MOM DIED YOU'VE-" he was cut off by Naruto getting angry at his son who began speaking of a forbidden topic.

"ROY! GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" Naruto yelled scaring his son at seeing the dangerous aura being released causing tears to appear in his eyes but in the end he looks away and ran out of the room, leaving Naruto by him said which he just looks down sadly, knowing full well that his son was right.

OUTSIDE OF NARUTO'S OFFICE

The ten year old Roy could only grit his teeth in anger at once again being put off by Naruto being to busy.

"He's always busy... All the time after mom died and he never has time for me anymore..." After Roy said that, he just walks away; passing two skeleton guards who glance back at the child. Roy entered the training room again to find the Fright Knight giving orders on the new design of the wall which was currently being repaired.

"Fright, why does dad have to do all that paperwork; can't he just skip it or use more Shadow Clones and play with me?" After Roy asked Fright Knight that, he just turns to the boy while folding the blueprints of the new doorway.

"It's hard to explain but he likes to conserve power yet... I don't really know why he doesn't do it... Hmmmm... Oh wait, I-" Fright Knight froze confusing Roy.

"I'm sorry... That is something your father needs to tell you but I can tell you this, ever since your mom died he's been rather complicated..." After he said that, the child just looks down but he grits his teeth in anger at him being for months on end...

"Now, you sh-" Fright Knight stopped at noticing that Roy had already left.

"That boy... He's starting to remind me of how the emperor was ignored when he was but a child..." After thinking that he continues reading the blueprints before he heard an explosion causing the alarms to go off.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Fright Knight yelled just as a Basilican came rushing through the doorway.

"Roy has just ran away from the castle!" It told the knight much to the shock of the ghost at Roy already running away from home at being ignored to much

IN NARUTO'S OFFICE

Naruto was in his office and already knew why the alarms were blaring since he could smell Roy entering the portal where it was connected to Halloween Town.

"Roy, you sure like making my life a whole lot harder..." After he said that, the robe he was wearing transformed into that of the Akatsuki robe as a reminder of what he's been through as well as having there hat appear on his head like Itachi and Kisame's. One of the cases explode with the sword flying towards Naruto and he grabs it while a sheath appears where he puts the sword inside it. After doing so he places it on his waist located on his left side.

Naruto then waves his left hand which caused a red portal to appear in front of him and he walks through it without a care while the portal closed just as Fright Knight entered in a hurry to warn him.

"EMPEROR-huh?" Fright Knight stopped at seeing he was already gone.

WHERE ROY WAS

Currently the young boy was flying through the sky appearing as a dark green light of sorts, he zigged zagged across Halloween town in boredom, surprising many at seeing the odd light that flew past them.

"STUPID DAD, HE NEVER HAS TIME FOR ME ANYMORE!" Roy yelled in anger as he finally stopped at a graveyard where he sat on a tombstone in the middle of the night. The boy himself takes a deep breath and breaths out as he sat quietly on the tombstone, deep in thought he was

"When dad finds me, he'll kill me but even so that means he have time for me..." Roy thought while he looks down sadly at remembering his mothers funeral where he cried so much but Naruto just remained expressionless.

"Dad... Why won't you tell me how mom died?" the child asked himself in confusion.

CURRENTLY WHERE THE GRIM FAMILY WAS LOCATED

That night the monsters of Halloween town were celebrating due to the fact it was Halloween as well as they were celebrating Jack Skellington's brother, The Grim Reaper has come for a visit with his family, his wife was none other then Mandy/The Queen Bitch. She was wearing a black top with a red design in the middle with a red orb. She wears a fitting black bottom. She has two giant red feathers on her top and has black armbands. She also has a long cape attached to her bottom with the same red feathers. Another change in her appearance from when she was a child is her eye color. Ever since she became Grim's queen, her eye color shifted from black to red. Also in the room was Mandy's daughter Minimandy who is often called Minnie. Who has grey eyes and short blonde hair with bangs that are somewhat similar to Bubbles. She wore a black outfit with a model of the Grim Reaper's head in the middle or a green outfit with stripes. The girl was 10 years old, a year younger then her brother. The girl was currently dancing with her Jack and was almost as good as him, much to the surprise of the monsters who watched in interest with only Grim's son, Grim Junior watching. Grim Junior (much like his father Grim Reaper) is a skeleton, although his skull is in resemblance to his uncle Jack. Grim Junior wears a black sweater with a hoodie, sports shoe and fingerless gloves. Unlike his father and uncle, Junior has hair on his head.

"Show off..." Was all the eleven year old said in annoyance at watching his sister showing off yet again.

"She dances so gracefully doesn't she?"

"She dances almost as well as Jack."

Came the words of the witches who watched in enjoyment. As this was happening, no one noticed that someone has already entered the room. Naruto lifted his hat a little to see the child sitting alone. Soon Aniyah Sally, Jack's wide kneels down on Grim Jr's right gaining the kids attention.

"Junior? You seem very quiet...would you care to dance with me?" She said to the boy who see quite surprised at hearing that.

"Uh...sure, Aunt Sally. I guess." After he said that the two move to the center which Naruto just watched on in interest at the child.

"Just follow my lead, like this... 1... 2... 3... 1... 2... 3." As they stepped back and forth, Junior decided to dance his own way, hip hop.

"You mean like... THIS!" As he danced he did a backwards flips and a spin, confusing most at what he's doing since they've never seen dancing like that before but sadly it ends with Grim Jr accidentally tripping over Minnie's foot while trying to declare he won. Naruto watched as the boy trips yelling "WHOAAAA!" as he crashed into the table holding fruit punch and water with apples in it with his head falling off and into the bowl, much to the sadness of his sister who picks his head out of the water but sadly he was being laughed at by everyone while having an apple in his mouth.

"Forgive my clumsiness, brother... My apologies, truly. I fear I have made thee an object of ridicule in the eyes of these others, but I assure thee I never intended-" she was cut off by Junior grabbing his head and putting it on as he stood up while spitting the apple out.

"Just leave me alone!" He said loudly but he heard it, beyond the laughing there was clapping gaining his attention to see a cloaked man clapping as he approached the two while Grim's eye holes widen as well as Mandy blinks in surprise at seeing "him" here. The man just approached the two who were looking up at him to see a man giving a kind smile.

"That was quite amazing young reaper, much more entertaining then old fashion dancing. But... You people of Halloween town disappoint me greatly for laughing at him." As he said it, he was giving off a terrifying aura much to the shock of the two kids who could see the blood red aura but noticing they were starting to fear him he cut off his aura and bent down in front of the two.

"I have to say, you've grown up quite well-" he was cut off by having a hand rest upon his shoulder. He glances back at seeing Jack looking down at him confused.

"Ummmm, who may you be sir-" Jack stopped immediately after noticing his right eye.

"You are..." After Jack said that, Naruto stood up while taking his head off along with nine blood red fox tails revealing themselves, much to the surprise of the kids who watched as almost every began going in there knees, bowing to him.

"Hello again, Jack..." After he said that, the skeleton too kneels before him.

"It is an honor to meet you once again, you've been gone for ten years. If I had known you've returned I would have made greater preparations, Demon Emperor Naruto Ōtsutsuki." Hearing that, the two kids froze now realizing they are in the presence of the strongest demon who looks down at them while showing a smile. At the same time, Junior felt some odd connection with the emperor, due to the fact that he feels oddly familiar. While this was happening, the emperor himself glanced at Junior who could only stare at his mixed matched eyes but something deep inside of him pulsed from the presence of Naruto.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 3

"I have to say, you've grown so much since I last saw you Junior..." As he said it, Naruto slowly extended his right hand towards Junior's head but before he could Grim grabbed his right hand with his left hand.

"You promised you would never come near my family again!" The Grim Reaper said with a hint of anger while his eye holes were narrowed. Naruto merely looks back at Grim while scheming a wicked smile.

"It's been awhile Death, how goes being unable to please your wife." After saying that, Grim increases the grip on his scythe but stopped from seeing his left hand resting upon the sheathed katana which caused his eyes too widen all the way.

"That's-" Grim was cut off by Naruto.

"Like your beautiful wife Mandy, I also have a small collection of powerful weapons; this is just one of my dangerous weapons." After saying that, Grim pulls his scythe away knowing that threatening the Emperor is not a wise move, even more so if he's itching for a fight. Naruto then looks at Mandy who as always frowning.

"Hello again, Queen Bitch." Naruto said, insulting Grim's wife but instead getting angry the woman just sighs with her arms crossed.

"Hello again, Emperor Ōtsutsuki; I can see you haven't changed one bit." Came the words of Mandy who took a sip of her tea causing the smiling Naruto to sweatdrop.

"Right back at you, I can see you haven't changed either." Naruto said while his left hands index finger was scratching his cheek but in the end he stops noticing Grim Jr. was gone and instantly Grim swallows at seeing the look on his face change into that of seriousness. Seeing this, Minnie was greatly surprised at seeing this but what she heard next, it completely and utterly shocked her.

"I have to say I am utterly disappointed in you Grim, my son isn't at all like his sister... He doesn't have any of my powers as well as yours so tell me, why the hell is my son so goddamn weak?!" Naruto demanded of the reaper who glares back in anger, no longer afraid.

"Your son... YOUR SON?! YOU WERE JUST A DONER SO DON'T YOU DARE STARTS GETTING JUNIOR INVOLVED WITH YOUR PAST!" After yelling that, he yells back.

"MY PAST?! ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT HOW I LOST MYSELF WITHIN MY WRATH? THAT FUCKING TRAITOR KILLED MY OWN WIFE AND YOU THINK AFTER WITNESSING SUCH A SITE I WOULD BE OK?! FACE IT, FATHER LIKE SON! IF I TURNED OUT LIKE THIS THEN EVENTUALLY JUNIOR WILL TOO!" He yelled at Grim who began shaking in anger.

"Enough, both of you." Came the words of Mandy, gaining there attention to see Mandy looking at them in annoyance. Naruto just takes a deep breath and breaths out while nodding.

"You are right... As the demon emperor I cannot act like how I am now..." After he said it, Naruto glances back seeing that Minnie was already gone causing his eyes to narrow as he sniffed the air now above to clearly know of where the others are.

15 MINUTES LATER AT THE GRAVEYARD

Currently Roy was laying on the grass, completely bored while looking at the stars. Ten minutes ago he witnessed three children dragging what appears to be a boy inside a bag away while hearing yelling from the bag. Roy hardly gave a shit and didn't even bother stopping the three monster children.

"Wonder what that was about?" Roy thought to himself in confusion at what was happening but he soon heard footsteps and looked up seeing Minnie behind him looking around for Grim Jr. To his surprise he witnesses her growing demonic like wings from her but r be so his eyes just narrow in interwar.

"Interesting..." When he says that, he gained the attention of Minnie who was quite surprise seeing the ten year old standing up whine yawning.

"Who are thee?" She said gaining a raised eyebrow from her words.

"Uhhhhhh, huh?" After asking her thst he blinks in surprise at smelling a familiar scent off of Minnie.

"Aren't you related to the kid who was just taken away?" Just after asking that she extended her right hand causing a demonic sword to form from the demonic tentacles connected to her.

"I command thee to tell where mine brother is!" After she ordered him his eyes immediately narrowed while Minnie's clothing turns light green as well as her teeth and scaler turning light green.

"Make me!" After asking her that, Minnie glares at him but Roy suddenly started smiling in happiness at seeing a potential fight. Minnie immediately charged straight for Roy with her wings spreading as she brought her sword back but in a flash of dark green he was already in front of Minnie, much to the girls shock at seeing the dark smile on his face just he kneed her in the stomach but after doing that the girl goes to roundhouse kick Roy with blades appearing on her leg but he caught her leg easily much to her shock as he proceeded to place a lot of pressure on her leg causing her to grit her teeth while her irises turn light green leaving a black circle along with a slit appearing as well as her teeth turning razor sharp but before she could do anything she was hit by his heat vision and sending her into a tombstone screaming in pain. As he stopped, Minnie looked up seeing his eyes glowing dark green while his eyes are completely different. His irises and pupils were gone, replaced by new eyes; the mangekyou sharingan but instead of red it was dark green.

(Look on my profile for "Roy's Mangekyou Sharingan".)

"Come on, that all you got?" After asking that, Minnie was indeed afraid of this child who was far better then her.

"So tell me, what's your name?" After asking her that his eyes return to normal but he noticed she was still afraid so he proceeded to stick his tongue out at her with his tongue curled just like his mother could do surprising the girl who proceeded to glare at him.

"Before you start speaking, now that I think about it I can smell that kid and his scent... It's like dads but the others a little like yours..." After he said that, the boy places his right hand on his chin.

"Putting my boredom aside... If he is indeed has the smell of my dad then he must be the one in my dads pictures meaning." After saying that, his hands turn into fists as he was very angry.

"Sorry for allowing hurting you." After saying that the girl stood up with her wounds slowly as he points on a single direction miles away from where they are now.

"He's that way..." After he said that, Minnie blinks in surprise but watched as he began floating up in the air.

"You coming?" After asking her that, she follows him as the two head for Boogie's lair. As they were flying, Roy's phone began ringing so he took it out and placed it against his right ear.

"Sup Shin." After saying that, he heard a deeper yet a child like voice.

"Hey Roy..." After hearing his voice thesis smiles.

CURRENTLY IN THE UNDERWORLD OF THE CITY OF AKU

Currently a single ten year old boy was laying on the statues head. Like Aku his entire body was completely black but he has a pale humanoid face. He had five spikes sticking out if his head with the fifth being in the middle. He has short blond hair and razor sharp teeth. His eyes were black as midnight but his iris was dark blue and looking like a gear. His eyebrows vastly resembles Aku's but it was dark blue flames. He was wearing a blue kimono, with dark blue trimmings covered in triangle swirl designs; its tied by a dark blue rope of sorts. In his right hand was a phone that was to his ear and he was currently talking in it.

"Dude, sis is getting annoyed by Mimi ignoring her messages... She's starting to think that you two are dating." After Shin said that, he only got silence before he heard a reply.

[We aren't dating sadly so tell your older sister that... Well anyways I'll talk to you later coz-.]

After hearing that, Shin just closed his phone while breathing out.

"So that's it huh... Your hanging out with that bitch if a queens daughter; even after she refused to help stop Naruto in his wrath. She could've helped stop him from killing mom..." After saying that, the child crushed the phone completely.

"Even if he's your half brother, I'll show no one mercy if they have the same blood as that monster." Shin said with anger as he stood up and grew demonic wings while taking off towards his home.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I hope you like this fanfic.

Chapter 4

FLASHBACK 11 YEARS AGO

"My wife is gonna kill me if she were to find out so I expect you won't tell her about this as well as keep me a secret..." Came the words of Naruto who was standing near her bed only wearing boxers while in his bed was Mandy who was undressed with her blankets over her body.

"You mean that tomboy brute?" After saying that, Naruto just chuckles while his left hand scratches the back of his head.

"Even so, I love that the most about her but as we agreed I get you pregnant and once the child is ripe enough you will abort the child... As well as I will never get involved with that child unless he's weak which I doubt since he'll be raised by such a bitch." After he said that, Mandy just shrugs as she suddenly placed a cigaret in her mouth and before she lights it Naruto just snaps his fingers, causing it to light.

"But even so I look forward to seeing the child being aborted..." After saying that a portal appears in front of him.

"Whatever Fishcake, and I expect you not to ever again act as of I am a mere child." After saying that, he just smiles.

"As you wish, Queen Bitch of the Underworld." After saying that he walks through the portal disappearing.

FLASHBACK END

Naruto's eyes open slowly to find he was laying on the couch with his hat over his head. He sniffs the air and blinks in surprise at smelling his son and Minnie heading for Grim Jr's location which he can smell multiple scents.

"Odd, there converging on Junior's location... Should I go see what's going on?" Naruto considered to himself while his thoughts changed to Junior.

"Odd, unlike my son he has absolutely no skill at all-... Wait a second, its as of they were just like-..." Naruto's eyes widen all the way in realization.

"Shit..." Was all he thought now understanding something involving those two.

WHERE JUNIOR IS

Currently the young child had his head disconnected from his spine and body as Boogie has the child in his left hand. His body was strapped to a table while the three idiot children were preparing the surgery.

"I have always wondered of what it is that makes Death tick, what it is about playing with people's lives that makes it so thrilling. Why it offers so much joy she pleasure. Why killing is so much fun! I just can't get enough of it! The answer obviously lies inside you, my little boy Death and once I find it I will finally learn the secret of the Grim Reaper's power!" Boogie yelled much to the boy's discomfort then fear at seeing him take out a circular saw thar was connected to the wall.

"BUT I DON'T HAVE ANY REAPER POWERS!" The death child yelled loudly but Boogie didn't care as he responded with a smile.

"Really? Lets find out shall we?! I'm just dying to know-ARGH!" Boogie yelled as his right hand was cut off by a laser much to Boogie's and everyone's shock while Grim Jr's head hits the floor where he could perfectly see Minnie with her bio bow with her arrow pulled back, standing next to Roy who had his arms crossed with his eyes glowing.

"LAY NOT A HAND UPON MINE BROTHER, OR THOU SHALL PAY WITH PRICE MOST DEAR!" Minnie yelled while Roy just shakes his head.

"Oh goody, the hero and heroine of the show have finally arrived. Perhaps maybe you can proved me with entertainment unlike this little crybaby chile. EN GAR-OW!" He was cut off by having the sword in his right hand heated up suddenly and forcing him to let get while Shock was sewing up his right hand.

"Impudence will not serve thee well, but if thou persists, who will meet the bitter sting of mine blade! I grant thee one warning... Lay-Ow!" Minnie was cut off by Roy smacking her upside the head.

"NO ONE CARES! FIGHT!" Roy yelled at the girl as he turned back and saw Boogie pulling a lever with a skeletons head on it, causing multiple large cards to rise from the floor with the blades coming out of the cards. Both Roy and Minnie attack; Minnie was the first to attack by using blades on her legs and the rapier in her right hand while Roy just ripped the cards apart as well as breaking one of the swords with his teeth scaring Boogie at his fearsome strength but he just pulls a chain lever causing multiple gambling machines to appear, resembling skeletons with guns in there hands and they fire at the two but the bullets just bounced off of Roy's skin as he had both arms raised to protect himself however Minnie wasn't so lucky since when she was dodging the bullets, one grazed her shoulder enraging her as her teeth irises turned green leaning a black circle along with having slit pupils. She went down on all fours with a monstrous tail appearing as well as her hands becoming monstrous as she charged for the machines. She jumped very high while her feet become monstrous as well so she could destroy the the machines easily much to the fear of the three kids and boogie who was down on his knees. As Minnie approached Junior's head her feet returned to normal while the tentacles on her back extends to Junior's head and wraps around his head as her tentacles raises him and it could be held closer to her. Seeing this, Roy's fox ears twitch while he raises an eyebrow.

"Please oh sweet and freakishly strong little kids. I didn't mean to harm him in any way! I never would. I am but a lonely bogeyman who only wanted friends, that's all... Oh please, have mercy on this poor little Oogie Boogie." Boogie said fearfully of the two.

"You're seriously pissing me off..." Roy said with anger but turned seeing Junior's head being reconnected by Minnie.

"I didn't ask for your help. I was doing just fine on my own, ok? I had everything under control, I could've taken those jerks on myself. You didn't have to come barging in here and show off your stupid dance! So now you got super cool-"Junior was cut off by Roy who shockingly backhands Junior in the face, sending him in his but as he stares directly at his Mangekyou Sharingan.

"You sister came because she was truly worried for you, not because she wanted to show off so stop acting as-" he was cut off by a massive hand slamming inti him and sending the child into the wall hard to leave an impression while being stuck into the wall; Minnie on the other hand was grabbed by a large hand.

"What the...?! What the heck is that?! MINNIE!" Junior yelled as the machine grabs her tentacles.

"BROTHER! HELP ME!" Minnie yelled and to the horror of the Junior and Roy who had just came too it they were met with the sight of the machine ripping the tentacles out of her back. The thing that did it was an evolved Pumpkinator.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" Pumpkinator said loudly as it held Minnie and her tentacles. It drops both but due to her tentacles being turn out, most of her body was destroyed and mangled. The children were shocked; Boogie was smiling; Junior and Roy were horrified at witnessing such a seen at the at the same time the destroyed Minnie extended her right hand out towards Junior who couldn't think of what to do. The machine soon stretches its right hand out towards Junior who could only think instead of escaping, Roy on the other hand blinks in surprise at smelling something.

"Oh no... Now its coming after me!" Junior thought in fear as the machine spoke while its right hand closes in on the scared Reaper.

"TRICK OR-" he couldn't finish due to the fact a slash sound could be heard followed by a straight line appearing on the Pumpkinator as it split in two which a completely serious Naruto could be seen standing behind the machine with Jack's sword in hand.

"Now, I'm pissed off greatly..." The Demon Emperor said as he glances down at the tentacles twitching which he blinks in confusion at seeing this but ignored it as he approached a dying Minnie who latex there with Junior at her side, holding on her hand worriedly.

"What should I do? What should I do? If only dad was here, he'd know what to do..." Junior thought as he stares at his crying sister in worry but those thoughts were stopped by feeling someone's hand touch his head. He turns seeing Naruto looking down at him sadly but eyes shift to a dying Minnie, before anything could be said he extended both hands to cover the others eyes.

"Listen carefully, I'll let Minnie's mentored travel into you Junior..." When he said that, the girl oddly reacted with shock but not the kind in shock of his powers but something else. As this happened, Junior appeared in a room of darkness but suddenly screens appear showing Minnie's past.

[You see... You can now witness and feel everything she's ever felt. Everything she thought she could be, her thoughts, her feelings, her joys, her fears, he secrets, and most of all... Her one true love.]

As Junior heard that, he saw the image of Minnie hugging a stuff toy of Junior as well as one of her hugging Junior from behind, followed by more. The child could only look down in sadness until he felt Naruto appear in front of him; he was on one knee with both hands on the child's shoulders.

"Junior, as you are right now you can't do anything... Not even protect your sister so answer this, what can you do to end the unbearable pain your sister is now in?" After asking the bit that he could only look down in fear as his hands cover his eyes while shaking.

"Your part Reaper, so you must do your job and reap." After saying that, the child looks up now back in reality as he held his sisters hand.

"Minnie..." After saying saying that, his body gave off a blood red aura. In mere moments Naruto watched with the look on his face changing to that of a smile.

"Now, that's my boy." As he said that, Roy stared in shock at seeing Grim holding a ghost Minnie bridal style. What shocked Roy was not Minnie having angel wings but Junior... His entire body was covered by a blood red energy of sorts resembling Naruto's old form when he went four tails but unlike Naruto's version 2 biju mode this one was different, his skeleton bones were black as night except his hair which was now blood red, the clothing on his body was blood red just like the skin of four tails and he has a single fox tail; his face was consumed by darkness due to his hoodie as well as his bones black as night but his eyes were glowing red.

"Minnie? Minnie, sake up. C'mon Minnie, open your eyes!" As he was talking, Minnie's eyes slowly opened to find Junior holding her bridal style.

"You're ok now! I'm here..." Junior told Minnie who just stares at him but suddenly a light shrines through ceiling, gaining there attention. The two kids turn to be looking an angelic warrior of sorts appearing in front of them.

"Greater love hath no man... That he should lay down his life for a friend. Purest and most noble of souls, I come to this little angel-" he was cut off by Naruto standing between the two, completely serious as he was glaring at the angel.

"Don't even think about it!" Naruto warned the angel but as he did, something about the angel seemed oddly familiar but also a slight anger. The angel himself could only stare at Naruto in shock but became serious.

"It seems our paths have finally crossed again..." After saying that, Naruto just glares at the angel with tension forming between the two.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 5

"Now that I think about it, you're that new Redeemer I've been hearing about a lot...?" Naruto asked as he began tapping the sword on his right shoulder while glaring at the angel. As he said that, the angels golden armor glows brightly while he took out a bright sword.

"God takes pity on misguided individuals but you are far from misguided you vile monster-" the Redeemer was cut off by his left arm being cut off much to the shock of the Redeemer. The angel immediately extends his wings as he flys jumps back with wide eyes at how he slashed off his arm with a blade that cannot harm.

"But how?!" He yelled in confusion while his missing arm where it was cut off was glowing brightly.

"Simple, I'm not using the blade but this sword acts like a hilt." As he said it, Redeemer saw the red wind which enveloped the katana.

"This weapon is the only thing that can withstand my power, I care not what its power is but his much it can handle soooooo." After he said that he brought his sword up above his head and brought it down causing a wave of red wind to appear as it was sent straight at Redeemer who dishes to the right while a long line was created by the wind showing it can cut through rock easily. Naruto simply watched as Redeemer suddenly charged straight for him as he swing his blade at Naruto who easily blocked it with a simple swing.

"Who are you and why do I dislike you so much?" As he asked that the blades connected again yet Naruto had no trouble unlike Redeemer who was being pushed back greatly as the wind caused multiple slashes across his body. The three kids just watched in shock at the difference in power between the two. As there fight continued for another minute he noticed that the wounds on Redeemer slowly healed while his arm on the other hand regenerated immediately.

"You cannot win, a simple angel warrior cannot stand a chance to a demon lord, I on the other hand am The Demon Emperor, I surpass all demons; didn't your god even tell you about me?" After asking him that the angel suddenly disappeared by a flash of yellow light which causes his eyes too widen in complete and utter shock; his head was already turning to look behind himself to see Redeemer was heading form his son and his sister.

"YOUUUUUUUUUU!" Naruto roared with complete and unbelievable rage but as he goes to swing the blade the now named Minato disappears again by a yellow flash, he reappears with under Naruto who could only look down as Minato stabs the blade through his chest.

"DAD!" Roy yelled in shock never before seeing his father being wounded but stopped cold noticing something shocking. Minato at the time froze as he looked up slowly to see Naruto staring down at him in disappointment.

"I've lived for centuries and you actually think that you won?" After asking the angel that, a left hand pierces through his back and through his chest causing blood to appear on his masks mouth area while coughing could be heard, the Naruto in front of him turns to smoke while behind him was Naruto.

"Besides... I now know who you are and you will not escape from me." After saying that he once again disappears but so does Naruto. Just as the Redeemer appeared he received a knee to his stomach breaking several ribs and causing him to fall too his knees which the Emperor stomps down on Redeemer's head to force his head to hit the ground, causing cracks to appear while the emperor just looks down in disappointment.

"Seeing you like this, its truly disappointing." Naruto said while Redeemer on the other hand did not reply. Roy just stares in shock at his easily he's won while that wound he received was already gone.

"Any last words?" After asking him that, Redeemer looks up at Naruto.

"So the rumors were true of you becoming Emperor and I presume the rumors of you creating Harmonia as well." After asking him that, he a answers by kicking the angel so he would roll away.

"Pathe-" he stopped immediately at sensing a portal opening behind him and he turns quickly to see a child demon holding Mimi with by her left arm while he noticed the child's arms were claws as well as Grim Jr. had been hit by a laser.

"Mimi?" Roy said in confusion but the girl did not reply at all except disappear with Minnie in tow.

"MINNIE!" Junior yelled as he stood back up while Redeemer stood up but before he could receive more beatings from Naruto he also disappeared, gaining a angered Naruto's attention.

"Dammit, he got away..." After he thought that his eyes widen at finding himself being overshadowed.

"She is gone... Our Mistress is gone. Yes. I can no longer feel her presence. Yes. You know what that means? Yes. Hehehehe... Yes. We are free. Yes and it seems we have a new home. A new master. Me!" As he heard it, Naruto slowly turns to find the Minimandy's Nergaling fusing completely with the destroyed Pumpkinator that began repairing itself as it towered over himself.

"EHEHEHEHEH!" It laughed while Naruto's eyes just narrow all the way knowing full well that destroying it is not a chance he can take considering he's still planning on bringing Minnie back to life.

"NOW DIE!" The Nergaling roared as it raised its right arm that was deformed and monstrous with claws. Naruto just catches it but the combination of the two causes a crater to appear at his feet.

"ROY! JUNIOR! I HAVE A REQUEST FOR THE TWO OF YOU!" Naruto yelled, gaining both of there attention as Naruto looks back at the two seriously.

"I'll send you to where Minnie is, I already know you will do it but Roy I want you to help get Minnie back... After all she is your step brothers sister." When Naruto said that Junior was clearly confused at the last part while Roy just nods in understanding.

"Now, GO! I'll place my trust in you two!" Naruto yelled as a red portal appears behind Junior who turns around looking at it, as he was Roy lands next to him.

"Dad why don't you just-" he was cut off by Naruto.

"I plan on bringing Minnie back to life so I can't afford to kill her power, she's still needed." After saying that, Roy was the first to enter while Junior just stares at Naruto who was looking back at Junior. The boy soon entered the portal leaving Naruto who just smiles.

10 SECONDS LATER

The fusion of Nergaling and machine was sent flying out of the boogies house with Naruto exiting from the joke he made after the monster.

WHERE ROY AND JUNIOR ARE

Currently Roy stood in a blizzard with his arms crossed, not really being affected much by it.

"We'll need to-" Roy stopped in shock at seeing Junior who looks human yet he like Roy has fox ears coming from his blood red hair, and a blood red fox tail. He was on his knees staring at his hands/skin in surprise and wonder.

"Wha... What's going on? Where am I?" The boy asked in confusion which Roy just stares at the shocked look in his face until he saw "him" standing behind Junior, it was non other then the angel, Redeemer standing behind Junior.

NEXT TIME, FAMILY." LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 6

Junior just stares at his hands until he noticed the tail causing his eyes too widen in shock.

"You." Spoke the Redeemer, who bends down to Junior who immediately moves back on the snow until he bumps into Roy who stood behind him.

"You again..." Junior said in shock as the Redeemer turns away from the two.

"You two are, beyond a shadow of a doubt, one of the last people I'd expect to meet in this realm." Redeemer told the two as he starts walking away until he was stopped by Junior talking as be stood up.

"Where's my sister! Where's Minnie!" Junior shouted at Redeemer who stops walking.

"My business does not concern you, little reaper! Go Bach to that pathetic little realm from whence you were spat out!" Hearing that, Roy's eyes just narrow in annoyance.

"IT CONCERNS ME IF IT INVOLVES MY LITTLE SISTER!" Junior yelled in anger at the Redeemer who sighs while looking down.

"Your case is inexcusable... If you put it in such a way, then you have a right to know. She was taken by "HIM"!" When he said that, Junior was confused until Roy filled him in.

"Mimi is the daughter of a devil who's called "HIM". His name goes unspoken due to being greatly feared. We will most likely have to fight HIM to get your sister back." After saying that, the Redeemer points at the two.

"I came to this realm to find her and here I find you two of all people. I'm not sure if it is fate or someone is pulling fate's strings. Nonetheless, this seems to be no accident..." After saying that, Junior looks down.

"The emperor sent us here to save my sister." After saying that, Redeemer just stares at the two for a few seconds now understanding completely of there connection too Naruto.

"Perhaps we three are pawns in this little game. Still I can not be distracted from my task. Right now I too have a task to do and that is to save your sister." After saying that Junior began running after him followed by Roy with his hands in his pockets.

"Do as you wish, whether you are left to rot in this place makes little difference to me." After he said that, Roy's eyes just narrow.

"Whatever. It's not like you're just gonna fly away and leave me here are you?" After asking that, the Redeemer answers his question.

"Here the shy is not safe to risk about freely." He answered his question while Roy raises an eyebrow.

"Really?" Roy asked, not buying it one bit.

"Child. You should learn to see not with your eyes. They can only reveal so much. Speaking of eyes, yours little reader are most unusual." After saying that, he was staring at Junior's ocean blue and slitted pupils.

"What do you mean?" Junior asked in confusion as he answers.

"Your eyes remind me so much of a more simpler time..." After saying that, the kid tilts his head in confusion until someone bunks into his and falls onto him.

"Mimi?!" Roy said in complete and utter which at seeing his friend looking normal, she had a worried look on her face and when Roy saw who followed her he turns serious. Behind her was Billy Kincaid who was smiling evilly while rubbing his hands together.

"Oh my! What have we here? You have a little "boy" friend? Oh goo-" he was cut off by a large dark green skeleton like hand crushing him completely, it was connected too a ribcage that had Roy in it.

Junior could only stare at Roy in shock and fear at his odd power as well as how he did it without mercy. The skeleton hand and ribcage disappear as be approached Mimi worriedly.

"Whoa! What happened to her-" Junior stops at seeing a giant spider approach the group.

"There you are!" It said gaining a gasp from Junior who took a step back.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." It said scheming a very creepy, toothy grin smile.

"GET BACK! Hey, Mr. Angel Guy! What are you waiting for chop his hands off of...his legs off...or somethin!" Junior yelled gaining a sigh from Roy who just shakes his head.

"Relax, he's a friendly of Mimi's. Jeff, lets get to someplace warm." Roy told the spider who nods in understanding.

"Lets hurry, you guys really don't wanna be out here when the blizzard hits fully." After Jeff said that, he lifted all three kids on his back and starts walking through the snow heading for his home followed by Redeemer.

DURING THAT TIME IN HALLOWEEN TOWN

"MMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Currently a mummy was using the cat alarm since a large monster has arrived.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" Came the words of the monster who now looked more like a Nergal monster.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Shouted the mayor of Halloween town who was panicking from the monster attack as it destroyed buildings. The monsters were evacuating the city while a group stayed behind to hold it back.

"Sally! Get everyone out of here! Grim, Mandy and I will hold it off!" Jack told her but she couldn't agree with him.

"But Jack! You can't..." Sally was silenced by Jack continuing as he didn't want her to her involved.

"Don't argue with me! Just get everyone else to safety now!" Jack ordered her while Grim and a serious Mandy also stayed behind.

"That's defiantly Minnie's Nergaling..." After saying that, Mandy puts her thoughts in.

"You don't say? What's going on, Grim? Is this the bad thing you were yelling me about?" After asking that, Grim couldn't tell.

"I'm...not sure. All I know is that we have to stop it." After he said that, the two felt it and turns to see Naruto sitting down on a throne chair, watching the fight in amusement.

"YOU!" Grim yelled in anger but the emperor just smiles.

"Here it comes so I suggest you guys get ready." After he said that, the monster sends out a barrage of blades at all of them but the four that were heading towards Naruto wrote destroyed instantly while Grim cut the ones heading to him to pieces. Jack uses his skills with his hand to tie the ones heading towards him together.

"We can't keep this up forever! Any plans?" Jack yelled out loud as he knows they can't do this forever.

"Just hold them off as long as you can. Reinforcements are on there way." Mandy said as she was shooting the blades into pieces while.

"FALL BACK! WE HAVE TO RETRE-I MEAN REGROUP! MOVE!" Grim yelled as he and Jack were running away, leaving Mandy and Naruto by themselves. Naruto stopped smiling as he looked at the thing opening it mouth ready to devour Mandy who had her head turn away from it, yelling "GET BACK HERE YOU BONEHEADS!". Naruto just sticks his left hand high above his head with only his index finger pointing out and by doing so a massive rasenshuriken with a lava-infused nucleus appears.

"Duck..." After saying that he immediately points his finger forwards causing the massive weapon to be sent straight at the two but in the blink of an eye Naruto had Mandy over his shoulder as he disappears again to allow the attach to not hit him; the attack itself rams into the monster before expanding which it cuts the monster in half as its back hits the ground with the lower half also hitting the ground but it just like that it began regenerating.

"Who knew it possess more power then Nergal Junior..." Naruto thought as he watched it get back up at the same time he lets Mandy down before she had time to complain about being carried like luggage; before he did anything or would do anything to the monster, multiple spears flew past his head hitting the Nergaling monster in its eyes and gaining a roar of anger.

"It's about time!" Mandy spoke in an annoyed tone as she looks back seeing Lord Pain with his army.

"DEFEND OUR MISTRESS AND PREPARE FOR GLORY!" After yelling that the large group of monsters charged while Naruto just sat down again on his throne chair with the four standing in front of him.

"You have summoned for me, my Mistress?" Pain says it as he kneels before Mandy.

"Did you bring what I asked?" She asked the servant, confusing her husband and Jack.

"Mandy!" Grim yelled as Jack only said "I certainly hope you have a backup plan. That creature...is debuting your entire army!" Jack said in a worried tone, he glances at Naruto who had a look that said "don't even think about asking me to fight." so you didn't ask; the emperor just watched as the beast devoured the army in interest at how such a thing could get this strong unlike the other Nergal's, as if someone was giving it power.

"Then lets see it chew on something its own size. Pain, summon The Beast of Destruction." She ordered the servant who just takes out a staff that had a picture appear on it of a monster.

"BY NATURE'S HAND, BY CRAFT, BY ART, WHAT ONCE WAS ONE NOW FLY APART!" After chanting the ancient words a large monster appears, the same exact size of the monster but surprisingly the Nergaling monster opened its very wide and very sharp mouth so it could in one chomp, bite its head off and killing it.

"The beast just ate the beast, what now?" Jack asked now sweat dropping while Naruto began chuckling at seeing this and annoying Mandy who grabs Pain by his shirt.

"Summon the ARCHER!" She yelled in anger at Pain who swallows at being the one to deal with Mandy's anger.

"Yes mistress! Right away Mistress! THREE SUNS ALIGNED POUR FORTH THEIR LIGHT AND FILL THE ARCHER'S BOW WITH-" he was cut off by everyone seeing a large green beam pass over there heads and hitting the giant monster, damaging it. Everyone turns to see who did that while Naruto just glances back from behind his chair to surprisingly see Dan Phantom in the flesh. The ghost himself was smiling widely, eager to kick some ass.

"Who's your daddy?" Dan asked while Naruto raised an eyebrow before sitting down on his throne chair, staring once again at the monster.

"Roy... Junior..." Naruto thought as he began thinking about what those two are doing as of right now.

BACK WITH ROY AND JUNIOR

"Here we are! Home sweet home!" Jeff said as they arrived at a large cave.

"So uhhhhhh... What exactly is this place anyway? How long have you been living here?" Junior asked the large smiling spider.

"Whaddya say we talk about it over a nice hot cup of cocoa? I'm sure we have a lot to talk about." Jeff told him but Redeemer had other plans.

"Thank you, but I cannot stay; I have an urgent matter to attend to. I must feisty at once." He told the spider but only was told "Believe me, friend. You really don't wanna stay out here in the open at this moment. Cuz the blizzard is about to hit fully and its gonna freeze like hell." He told him, convincing the angel who enters with the others.

The entire cave looked like a log cabin with Mimi moving towards the fire to get warm. Redeemer just stares at the pictures over the fireplace until he picks up a picture of Billy when he was a kid. He ignored everything else until he was asked a question.

"Who are you really?" Roy asked with his arms crossed, glaring at Redeemer who just glances back at him.

"My dad was very angry at you, who are you exactly?" Roy asked once again with his left hand twitching, seeing this the Redeemer just raised his right hand to his mask and pulls it off, revealing his face much to the surprise and complete shock of Roy who stared at the man begin the mask who was Minato. Seeing this Roy immediately entered a fighting stance seeing the man that made his father suffer so much; Minato just stares at Roy until he looks down at the fire while putting the picture of billy back on the fire place.

"I'm guessing he's told you..." When Minato said that, Junior was confused at he looks at Roy before realizing the fact that they boy have the same fox like features.

"You made my father suffer so much... He did so much, YET YOU HUMANS NEVER SEEN HIM AS A HERO!" Roy yelled as Minato who just looks at the fire.

"I know..." When those sheds left his mouth, Roy just stares at him confused.

"What...?" After Roy said that, Minato turns to now be looking at Roy.

"I understand completely of your anger..." When he said, in a green flash Roy's left fist had already slammed into Minato's stomach causing him to cough out blood but he didn't react.

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN HOPE TO UNDERSTAND DADS SUFFERING?! YOU MADE HIM SUFFER SO MUCH, IGNORING HIM FOR DAUGHTER; HE WAS ALONE SINCE THE BEGINNING WHEN YOU SEALED THAT DEMON INSIDE HIM!" Roy yelled at Minato who stares down at Roy.

"Everything you have said is true... But there's one thing you're wrong." When Minato said that, Roy just shows a confused expression on his face.

"My daughter and his younger sister... Naruko thought the world of Naruto, she cared about him more then anything even the village." When Minato said that, his eyes widen now remembering the picture of Naruko in Naruto's office.

"It's my fault entirely... I thought that having love in his life would bring hate of that love was taken so I did nothing but allowed people to hate him. Naruko was the only reason he never betrayed out village, she was the only person in the world he cared about but in the end, after the war he was still viewed as a demon... I should've done something sooner before he killed himself..." After saying that, Roy glares at him.

"WHY WAS HE SENT TO HELL OF HE'S DONE SO MUCH?!" Roy demanded of Minato who looks down.

"Unlike Minnie, when he died the loneliness and hatred in his heart caused both him and the Ninetails to fuse completely... A demon such as that could not be allowed in heaven meaning he was sent to the underworld. There he changed... He did something to himself... After he did it he attacked all the villages with ours being the last. But even when he killed me and Kushina... I watched from heaven as he killed his sister with his bare hands but even then she just smiled, as if she's not even resenting him for what he did. Everything that has happened, its my fault entirely and I'm still shocked I was allowed into heaven... I should've went to hell for putting my son through all that pain and because of me, he's no longer the son I knew." After saying, Roy just looks away in annoyance at his words; he couldn't forgive him for all he's done while Minato just puts his mask on.

"So uhhhhh...what's your guys story?" After Jeff asked that, Junior answers after he took a sip of the hot cocoa.

"We're here to find my sister." After Junior said that, it took a couple of minutes to explain there situation.

"So not only did you awaken this odd power but you now know everything about her as well... Including her feelings for you. How does that make you feel?" Jeff asked Junior who just looks away as he held his cocoa sky both hands avoiding eye contact with everyone; Roy just raises an eyebrow at hearing this.

"Look, its not really a big deal how she feels about me. Being my annoying sister, of course she cares." After he told them that, Roy began speaking as he found this topic to be annoying due to Junior's unwillingness to answer the question fully.

"She loves guy more then anything... What is your feelings towards her?" Roy asked Junior who turns to them.

"(Sigh)... Look, all that matters is that I'm going to bring her back from whatever or whoever took her away. I'm just repaying for how I've acted towards her, simple as that." Junior said but Minato didn't buy it.

"And after that, you will simply let her go?" After asking him that, Junior couldn't think of an answer but before he could answer it in some way a pair of arms wrapped around him alerting all of them while Junior drops the cup and turns to see Minnie in the flesh surprisingly at not being a spirit.

"Yes boy? What will you do? Are you willing to risk your own soul to save hers, and then just let her go?" Came the voice of someone else, confusing them.

"WHAT TRICKERY IS THIS?! BETRAYER!" Minato yelled as the three were hit by Jeff's spider web and sends them into the wall.

"JEFF, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Roy yelled as the web was very strong then usual webs.

"I'm sorry! I'm very very sorry. There! I've done everything you asked." After Jeff says that he removes the eyes scarf which immediately extends thwarts Mimi and wraps around her.

"You've done well, my eight-legged friend. And now, Mimi. It's fine as make...our grand enters me." The person said while Minnie stood next to the transformed Mimi who had claws. Behind them was none other then HIM sitting in a couch chair with Jeff on his right while both girls stood in front of him.

Seeing this, Roy just grits his teeth waiting for the right time to strike HIM.

NEXT TIME, DON'T MESS WITH THE EMPEROR. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Remember to leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter.

Chapter 7

"What's going on?" Junior asks in confusion which Minato answers his question.

"We have been deceived! I let my guard down. How did I not see it?" Minato said not realizing that his main attention was on his past and Minnie's true feelings for Junior.

"See? See what?! What's happened to Mimi?" Junior asked out of confusion which Roy answers his question.

"Sorry, I should have mentioned that Mimi usually wearing takes that form when combining with her devil part. She's still herself but now think of her as having a darker half. Jeff is her protector and a father like figure." After Roy said that, Junior looks at them with disbelief.

"Oh great! So much for your "see not with your eyes" mumbo jumbo!" After Junior said that, HIM began laughing in enjoyment.

"Now it's time to indulge myself over my prize... You my little Grim Reaper Kitsune." HIM said leaning down too Junior while Minnie was in front of the devil.

"M-M-Me?" Was all Junior could say at hearing his words.

"Oh, yeeessssss. I have been watching you closely since the day you were born. You and your sister are quite a pair." As he goes on, the devil presses a button in a remote in his hands to show the nergal monster attacking Halloween Town.

"To think your sisters powers could become that strong on its own is truly amazing to see!" As he said that, HIM pulls Junior off the wall so he could hold him up high. They watch as Death, Mandy, Pain, Dan Phantom, and-Nergal Junior? The five stood in front of Naruto who just sat watching, even when Nergal Junior arrived the Emperor did nothing at all.

"Dad! Mom! Uncle Nergal? Pain? Who's that?" Junior said not recognizing the powerful ghost.

"Listen to me boy. I offer you a chance to fulfill your dream! Your destiny! Join me and together with your sister we can control this beast and rule the entire Underworld with an Iron Claw! Ahhhh, and best of all you get to downs time with Minnie once more, I know deep inside that you have finally developed feelings for her. You have finally learned to appreciate having her at the moment of her death. But heaven chooses to take her away. Ironic. You want her back? You want power? I can give it all! Surrender yourself to me and I will train to the point that not even the Emperor himself could defeat you. All I ask is that you pledge your undying loyalty to me. Be... Like a son to me." After he said that, he let Junior down just as Minnie places both hands in his shoulder with her eyes irises blood red as well as the pupils were gone.

"My soul is yours, brother." Minnie said in an emotionless tone.

"Uhhhhh Minnie? You feeling okay?" Junior asked his step sister who places her right hands index finger on his lips.

"Neither heaven nor hell can have me. I belong only to you..." As she finished, the girl closed her eyes as she hugs Junior; seeing this the angel began speaking.

"Junior, is you except his offer there won't be any turning back-" he was cut off by being hit in the face by a frying pan curtesy of Mimi.

"Thank you, sweetie. Now where were we? AHHHH, that's right. Your decision, my boy! Interested, yesssssss?" HIM asked Junior who turns to him as Minnie wraps her arms around him.

"Ummm... I really appreciate your offer but I just came here to get my sister back. As for the power thing, no thanks since I'm starting to get the hang of this." Roy says as his tail twitches.

"No? You surprised me there. Isn't it what you've always wanted; to be invincible just like Uncle Nergal?" After asking him that, the kid looks down.

"Well yeah... But hey, been there, done that... Rather just get stronger instead of accepting your deal." Junior told HIM who continues talking once again.

"Oh yes! You have already tasted it. How did it feel when you transformed? Having powers you cannot fully comprehend felt good, didn't it? Surely you wanted more! You wanted to follow your insatiable desire to experience it in full! Or... Did it scare you?" After asking that, Junior just stares at him.

"Did you not listen to what he just said, he's not interested." Roy told HIM who glances at him in annoyance.

"So uhhhh... No hard feeling?" Junior asked as he began pushing his sister away while his sister was trying to hug him.

"Why no, not at all... It is your choice." He told him while having a dark while appear on his face.

"Thanks, and ummmmm... Do you think you could lift whatever spell tout have on Minnie cuz she's starting to creep me out." The boy said sweat dropping.

"Spell? Nooooo, my dear boy, I would never use such mediocre tricks. You think I cast a spell on your sister in hopes that I could persuade you to join me? Come now, Minnie is simply behaving just as who she truly is. You see, despite her being such a sweet, loving, kind and selfless girl she is not immune to THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS. Like everyone else, she too had her demon. I am just dining jetting it out. Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Gluttony, Pride, Envy, and of course... LUST. Secretly she has always thought of you more then just a brother. How quaint!" Hearing that, the boy just starts sweating.

"But I'm sure you already know that due to the emperor. The way she urges for you to know the way she feels... You have no idea what delightful torment it causes her! Perhaps you'd like to see another side of her true self? Oh, come come? Of course you would! Ever wondered what she's like when she's really... Angry?" After asking that, Junior was grabbed by his throat gaining a "Gaack" sound from the boy.

"M-M-Minnie?" Was all the boy could say at seeing his sister now wearing Mandy's old clothes.

"Scary isn't she? She really does have her mothers charm." HIM said in enjoyment.

In her left hand was a knife that she uses to cut Junior's sweatshirt, luckily he dodged it in time so he wouldn't be cut.

"YOU! YOU'RE THE ONLY PERSON WHO NEVER APPRECIATED WHAT I DO! YOU HATE ME FOR IT! WHY DO YOU HATE ME?" She screamed at Junior while the knife turns into a scythe.

"WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO GET YOUR RESPECT? CHEW SOMEONE'S HEAD OFF?! ALL I EVER WANTED WAS FOR YOU TO LOVE ME! IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK?!" As she yelled that, Junior looks seen ashamed if his he's treated her.

"Love me, Junior! LOVE ME!" She yelled as junior looks up at her.

"Minnie..." After saying that, Junior couldn't understand it but he began thinking clearly as of his kind was replaced by an adult. He began assess the situation as he looks at Minnie who swung the scythe down but he caught it with his left hand while his right arm wraps around Minnie so he could hold her close.

"Sorry about this." As he said it, much to the surprise of Roy, Mimi, Jeff, Minato, minus HIM who found this interesting, Junior kisses Minnie right on the lips just as his thinking reverted back to his kid self just in time for him to turn away showing a light blush.

"Well that was unexpected. Are they really related?" Jeff asked no one in particular but even so Roy answers.

"There half siblings..." Roy says just as Minnie pimp slaps him straight across the face, sending him to the ground hard.

"WHAT FORBIDDEN ACT HAST THOU BESTOWED UPON THY SISTER?!" Minnie yelled much to Roy's annoyance at hearing her speak like that again.

"HEY! YOU ALMOST CHOPPED MY HEAD OFF AND YOU'RE BLAMING ME?! YOU WANTED ME TO KISS YOU!" Junior yelled as Minnie who was also blushing redder then a tomato.

"BROTHER! YOU DISGUST ME! HEAVEN WEEPS FOR-" she was cut off by an annoyed Roy.

"OH SHUT IT ALREADY ROMEO AND JULIET, NO. ONE. GIVES. A. SHIT! About your lovers quarrel!" He yelled in anger at the two who turn towards the very annoyed kid but there attention soon turns to HIM who grabs Minnie around her neck by his left arms claw.

"I really do not wish to meddle with such family issues but I have other matters to attend to. So if you don't mind I'll just take what is mine and be on my way." HIM told Junior who glares at him in anger.

"HEY! You said you'd let us go!" Junior yelled but didn't get the answer he wanted.

"You, boy, are free to leave as you wish. Your sisters soul, however, belongs to me now. I stole her fair and square." HIM said, forgetting about Roy who began using his heat vision on the webs.

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO WITH HER?!" He demanded of HIM who answers.

"Haven't you figured it out? She is the key to controlling the beast and that key will allow me to take over hell! I will rule the underworld as I see fit. Neither the Emperor, Lucifer, Imperius, Nor God will get in my way. Light and Darkness, Life and Death... I will reign supreme!" He yelled until he his left hand was gone and turns to see Roy holding Minnie over his right shoulder while in his left was the claw.

"NO! SHE'S MINE! MIMI! STOP HIM!" HIM ordered her but the girl had already been hit by webs, Roy turns and hands Minnie over to Minato much to his surprise while HIM had a scythe being held at his neck by Grim Jr.

"HURRY! GET MINNE OUT OF HERE!" Junior yelled at Minato who stares in shock at this.

"WE'LL BE OK SO JUST GO!" Roy yelled gaining a nod from Minato.

"Brother!" Minnie yelled extending her right hand but felt a light shine down upon them.

"THEN WE SHALL DEPART FROM THIS HELLISH PIT!" Minato yelled as they disappeared much too HIM's rage.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! RRRAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH! JEFF! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! YOU BETRAYED-" HIM was cut off yet again for his anger getting the better then him since he was round house kicked by Roy sending him to the wall hard.

"I'm stronger then my mom when she was my age." Roy told HIM as he took a fighting stance while Junior was in his butt due to being knocked off by Roy kicking HIM. Behind Junior was Jeff and next to the spider was Roy. The devil stood up very pissed off.

"Well uhhhhh... I betrayed them, I betrayed you. Alls fair with betrayal. I mean we all have to her betrayed sometimes right? Just making sure I'm all even..." Jeff said as he was currently sweating at seeing HIM gripping the scythe in his right hand.

"I am going to enjoy ripping out your limbs one by one..." HIM threatened Jeff who swallows as he starts speaking again.

"Eh-heh! Can't we talk this over with some banana bread or some chocolate truffles?" Jeff asked HIM but he brought the scythe back in anger.

"YOU INSIGNIFICANT EIGHT-LEGGED INGRATE!" The devil yelled but before he could swung the scythe Mimi grabbed it out of his hands and lands in front of the others.

"MIMI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, YOU WILL GET OUT OF THE WA-" he was cut off a third time by Minnie throwing the scythe straight at his face as it turns into a metal bucket that hits HIM straight in the face while making a "BOOK" sound. HIM's glasses were broken to showing the enraged look upon his face.

"HOW DARE YOU!" HIM yelled but he saw Roy place a hand in Junior's shoulder as red electricity formed around them.

"DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME!" HIM yelled but his daughter just sticks her tongue out at him as they disappeared, leaving HIM by himself.

SOMEWHERE ELSE

The four reappeared in an odd looking place that appears to be the moon but with different changes, the space/sky was purple with stars everywhere, there was a swing set, there was gravity, and there was rock formations. Both Mimi and Roy sat on one of the three swings the set had.

"Where are we?" Junior asked in confusion which Roy just answers his question.

"This place is Limbo, Mimi brought us here due to not wanting her friends to get hurt." After saying that, Junior was surprised as he looks at Mimi who was currently staring at him with her red irises.

"I didn't know you three were that close." Junior said while Jeff answered the words he spoke.

"I've known her since she was just a little baby while Roy here is her cousin and childhood friend. I'm kinda like a second father to her. Sort of like a nanny. I volunteered to baby sit the three kids while there parents were busy. Being tyrants of multiple planes of hell is harrowing work!" Jeff told Junior as he leans in the swingset.

"Three?" When Junior said that, Roy just answers his question.

"Shin, he's another one of our cousins as well as he's Aku's son. But never mind that, Jeff explain more about what happened to Mimi and why she's like this now." Roy told Jeff who just nods and continues talking.

"When Mimi became old enough to walk, HIM did something... Terrible to her. She was exposed to every unspeakable evil that humans have ever done. He wanted to turn her inti a spitting image of himself, probably so that she could, too, torment souls the same way as he. Everything about her was twisted; her innocence was ravaged. All so he could turn her into his tool of evil. I remember her screaming and HIM laughing when he...cut both her hands and replaced then with...ya know but when the Emperor heard about this he was annoyed and decided to punish HIM by having my dad Billy stay in his realm for one month as well as he couldn't kill dad... That was the first time I ever saw HIM cry while Mimi was laughing at seeing her dad being tortured by how my father acts... But even so, Mimi had to abandon most of her emotions. That meant throwing away her...humanity. What he did to her can never be undone. Whenever HIM goes about his business I would secretly bring her here with Roy and Shin and as would do everything we could to repair whatever scraps of her innocence was left. Give her something my father could never give me." After he said that he began pushing Junior on the swing set while Mimi was doing the game limbo inside limbo (funny huh) along with Roy who was next.

"Junior, Roy. I apologize for what I've done..." After hearing that, Roy began dreaming again.

"Don't sweat it, I'll talk to

Dad to see of he can have a meeting with God so they can discuss on the terms of taking Minnie back." Roy told Jeff but oddly the three found themselves being hugged by a smiling Jeff.

"On this very day and on this very place we are best friends forever!" Jeff said while Junior began speaking his thoughts.

"So I guess you sing have to sorry about HIM anymore huh?" Junior asked but he received an answer he didn't like.

"Actually it won't be king till he finds us...and punishes us." Hearing that, Junior's eyes widen all the way.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Junior yelled but he felt Roy place a hand on his shoulder.

"Enough Junior, its time for us to leave now. I have only enough power for a one way trip a day so we better make this count." Roy told Junior who grits his teeth.

"I'm not leaving!" Junior yelled much to the annoyance of Roy.

"Don't care, I'll drag you back besides this isn't the first time they revolted... Well, this time is far worse but that's besides the point, once we get stronger we will come back so we should get going." Roy told Junior who looks down then at Mimi who was currently licking her right claw.

"Mimi. Please take care of Jeff and wait for us. We will come back when the time comes." Junior said but flung himself being held by his cheeks by Mimi's claws as she was leaning closer to his face; seeing this, Roy just watched with annoyance until it disappeared when he watched Mimi start pinching Junior's cheeks.

"Owwwwwwwww..." Was all Junior could say at having his cheeks pinched by her sharp claws.

1 MINUTE LATER

The two walk out of the portal to appear on one of the rooftops of the buildings of Halloween town.

"Where's there monster at?" Roy asked no one in particular until he felt it and turns just as the gushy monster grabbed the two with its left hand from behind.

"WELCOME BACK, LITTLE REAPER AND BOY!" The Nergal monster said while Naruto yelled in a commanding voice.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" He yelled seeing his sons being held by the monster whine the cannons stopped charging up.

"My devil! Is that... Junior?" Nergal Jr. said in the surprised tone.

"Junior? Muddafook Naruto! What have you done?!" Grim yelled in anger as he looks back at Naruto who said nothing.

"All batteries stand down! Anyone who fires will answer to me!" Mandy ordered her skeleton soldiers who listen.

"What is this now, a Gustafson situation? I should take it out while-" Dan was cut off by Naruto pushing past both him and Mandy to now be standing in front of all of them.

"Guess, its time for me to fight." When he said that, Dan glares at the Emperor with annoyance at him acting like he's gonna make this quick.

As this was happening, the monster began speaking as it held then close to its mouth.

"Where have you been? We misssssed you? Yessssssssss! Awwwww, why the long face? Aren't you glad to see your annoying sister dead? As always pathetic! You lack even your sisters spirit! Still grieving over her loss? Well, too bad. A disappointment you are, you aren't even worthy of being the next Emperor even if you are his son." Hearing that, Junior understood completely who his father was but now he was just sad at being unable to do anything as well as forgetting he has power. Behind them appeared Minnie holding inti a celestial sword. The Nergal monsters turns to Minnie, spotting the girl.

"Minnie! That my little girl!" Nergal Jr. said but that was when he noticed along with the others that Naruto was gone.

Minnie began speaking to the monster in its language which it leans down to her.

"YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME, NOT ANYMORE!" It yelled as the monster extends its right hand so it can grab Minnie which it did.

"You honestly think you can take me on with that little toothpick of a weapon? I'm not afraid of you, you ate neither my mistress nor a threat and I shall prove it by having you three as apletizers. YESSSSSS!" As it says it, the monster opens its mouth slowly into it felt something tap it on the shoulder. The monster turns speaking in annoyance at the one stopping it from eating but...

"WHAT IS IT-SLAM!" The Nergal monster was cut off by a large blood red fur fist slamming straight in its face sending the Nergal monster flying over the city as it dropped the three who land atop of the head of the monster that saved them. It was twice the size of the Nergal monster much to its shock as well as resembling a blood red furred fox with nine tails, its right eye was blood red and slitted while the left had a yellow iris and toad like pupils.

"I'll won't be going all out since this thing is not worthy of my best. Enjoy the fact that you're facing I the emperor." Came the words of the giant monster fox while the three are surprised at the size of the fox. Hearing that, the Nergal monster got up slowly as it glares at the fox.

"Your acting as if I'm weaker?!" When it said that, the beast began cracking his knuckles. As he did so, he began feeling an odd emotion of the past do he closed his eyes.

"Protecting these three... Why does it make me feel as if I'm there Sensei... Iruka... Kakashi..." After thinking that, he opened his eyes slowly seeing the monster charging at him.

(Big brother, I will always be there for you; even if many hate you I will always love you.)

NARUTO OST MY NAME

"RRRRRAAAAAWWWWRRRRRR!" Naruto roared as the past ignited his anger as he charged straight at the Nergal Monster who was sent skidding through buildings but as it was, Naruto was far to fast as he behind him on an instant with his right fist drawn back and when he swung it the Nergal Monster fishes by leaning towards the left but it was oddly hit by an invisible force sending it spinning thought the air.

"DIE!" The Nergal Monster yelled as it opened its mouth unleashing its very own ghostly whale version at Naruto but he then unleashes another roar that had his power mixed in it causing a wave that counters the ghostly whale but luckily for the monster it lands successfully but it began opening its mouth as it created a light green ball filled with its power compressed.

"Dad!" Roy yelled but he heard a laugh from his father.

"Oh please, this is pathetic!" Naruto told his son as he opening his own mouth which red and blue orbs began appearing in midair as they started fusing to create a large black orb.

"I'VE LIVED FOR CENTURIES, AND YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE A MATCH FOR ME?!" Naruto yelled as the Nergal Monster fired its ball at the same time he fired his, when the two collide an unspeakable curve was created as the two battled but knowing Naruto he held back greatly; the two had a whirlwind form around the two as rubble flew everywhere with Mandy watching as she did not move at all while the three kids still held onto Naruto's due tightly. Everyone watched as his forces the green orb up high along with itself. As it reaches the sky it exploded with such force that the entire the cloudy sky was cheated while a powerful storm of dust and wind came crashing against everyone as the buildings were destroyed from it. Before the monster was sent to the ground with Naruto's right hand atop its head as it forces the Nergal Monster's gave until the ground.

"I win..." The emperor said as the Nergal Monster couldn't resist no longer as it now understood the gap between there powers.

NEXT TIME, FATHER AND SON AND HEAVENS ASSEMBLY. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 8

Naruto stood, back in his humanoid form in front if the Nergal monster wrapped in chains while Minnie, Junior, and Roy stood behind him along with the others.

"Interesting how it became this strong..." As he said it, Naruto waves his legy hand in the air which a case appeared showing the Reality Gauntlet much to the shock of Dan Phantom since he recalls the gauntlets power. The case opens with Naruto grabs it and puts it on his right arm as well as he began pressing the activation code on it.

Gem of Form

Gem of Fantasy

Gem of Form

Gem of Life

Gem of Fantasy

Power Source

After he presses the last gem it activates and glows brightly as he extends his right arm up high towards the sky as he unleashes a red, blue, and yellow wave of power that results in Minnie glowing brightly as well as the Nergal who turns smaller, in a matter of moments Minnie was back in a newly created body which is an exact copy of her own as if nothing had happened. As this was happening, the entire Halloween town was instantly repaired much to the joy of the mayor of Halloween town and Jack.

"That's better..." After he said that he deactivated it and took it off so he could then place it back in the case; instantly it disappears.

"Now, everything's been taken care of." The emperor said as wire a different coat as it was blood red with black clouds and white lines on the clouds. He glances at the kids to see Minnie hugging junior while Roy was smirking. There attention soon turns to Naruto standing in front of the three which the others pay attention.

"I'm guessing you already know who I am..." After he said that, Junior looks durn at his feet while Naruto just stares at him but he turns away with it saying another word.

"Roy, you can stay with Grim's family for now on since you're having such a good time." When Naruto said that, his sons attitude turned 180 as he now glares at the emperor who had a red portal appear in front of him.

"So you're ditching me..." When Roy said that, Naruto just looks away as he enters the portal with only Mandy knowing as too why he's acting like that.

THREE DAYS LATER

"I didn't know this passage existed?" Came the words of Roy who exits out if a blue swirling portal followed by the other two kids forming there trio once again. Grim looked like his skeleton self as usual but minus having a fox tail and fox ears.

"Pray tell, what is this sound that pierces mine ears-Ow!" Minnie said as she was whacked upside the head by an annoyed Roy.

"I swear to Satan if you don't shut up I will use one of my dad's most effective tortures on you." Roy threatened the girl who just swallows while Junior just sigh.

"Can I trust-... Can I trust you...brother? Is this perhaps a ruse to distract me so it would lead to my fall?" She said it trying to be less... Odd. Roy just stares at her while Junior just replied to her question.

"Ummmm... No." Junior replied to her stupid question.

"Found the stupid flowers." Roy said to the two as he spotted the Necropollins in front of them.

"These blooms are the very picture of an oasis in barren desert sands. Such exquisiteness to thee, my brother. Just this glimpse of these fair blossoms will soothe my soul for years to come." She said, not caring about the annoyed Roy who had no choice but to let it go since she will never change. The two boys turn to find a monster behind them while Minnie was picking the flowers. The two were looking at The Violator but it did nothing since in a matter of seconds the monster had no time to run as it was grabbed by the two dark green Susanoo hands and crushed without mercy, gaining the attention of Minimandy to find a pile of guts, flesh, and blood as well as bones and teeth.

"There you three are." Came the voice of someone and they turn finding Spawn standing behind them.

"Oh, he Sensei." Roy said to his teacher who extends his right hand and pats the boy on his head, gaining a smile from him.

"Sorry to cut our rejoin short but it appears we have company." When he heard that, he blinks in surprise and turns seeing four others monsters; the Phlebiac were glaring at Roy with anger.

"Nobody crushes our dear brother. NOBODY BUT ME!" One bother yelled at Roy who just cracks his neck while smiling. Both Minnie and Junior watch as student and master kick ass, both thinking back to how everything happened three days ago; while this was happening, Heaven itself was having an assembly.

WITHIN THE HIGHER UP LEVELS OF HEAVEN

Currently sat a group of people at a large white angelic round table with golden chairs that sat the strongest beings in heaven minus God. The one who sat in Gods chair was his very own son and first creation.

"HE HAS BECOME TOO STRONG!" Imperius The angel of Valor yelled in anger due to the fact that the when Naruto became the Demon Emperor, the Underworld became a higher power including the fact he single handedly defeated not only the five great villages but including the city of hero's that was the third main power as well as what was keeping both Heaven and the Underworld from fighting.

"Cool it, Imperius..." Cane the words of the Angel of Justice who had his face concealed by his hood.

"DO NOT TRY AND CALM ME BOY, HE IS TOO DANGER-" he stopped after seeing a single glowing eye. The eye he saw was a light purple eye with a ripple pattern that spreads over the eyeball, the ripples has about six tomoes split between the first two ripples.

"I said calm down... Now!" He ordered the angel who glares at the other angel.

"Silence Uchiha, I will not allow you to fool me with your words!" He said in anger but the Angel of Hope began speaking.

"I agree with Sasuke, if we were too talk to the Emperor then we could-" she was cut off by Sasuke who pulls up his hood revealing his face to show his hair his grown more now an adult.

"I'm sorry Hinata... No matter what feelings you once had is of no concern right now or ever again... He is no longer the one you cared for." After he said that, the woman looks down sadly.

"Sorry Darling... I'm still dad about everything that's happened." The woman replied to her husband who just nods while Fate and Wisdom glance at each other.

Imperius just places his left hand against his helmet.

"Let us continue this meeting, what of the missing souls in Heaven?" After asking that, Wisdom spoke.

"Gone with it a trace but the ones that have vanished were those of that city of hero's." Hearing that, Imperius was lost in thought.

"The real question is, who took them and where did they go?" Wisdom asked but before they could continue they heard the doors open, gaining there attention to find a women wearing a kimono. She has long blond ponytails, ocean blue eyes, and whisker marks on her face. Seeing her, the angels stood up in surprise at seeing the Empress.

"Empress Naruko, why are you here and not in your chambers as well as where are your guards!?" Asked the concerned Imperius who got his answer from seeing the girl look down.

"Well you see I can't fund Atsuko anywhere..." Hearing that, both Hinato and Sasuke look at each other knowing full well of there daughters attitude when it comes to exploring the outside world of earth then the Underworld.

"IM LEAVING!" Sasuke said and with that he disappeared by a bright light followed by Hinata then the others except Imperius who sat there looking at Naruko who just stares sadly at him.

"Empress, I suggest you return to your chambers otherwise I will have to escort you myself." Hearing that, the women glares at the angel before turning her back to him and glancing back at him.

"My older brother isn't someone you can just defeat... Besides, when it comes to valor he has you beat." With that said she leaves while Imperius just glares at her back.

WHERE PRINCESS ATSUKO HYUGA IS

Currently the young women was smiling brightly as she was on earth. She was wearing a jacket resembling Hinata's when she was alive but it had the added colors of purple and orange to it. She stood in a field of flowers which it was Spring time of year.

"FINALLY IM OUT OF THAT PLACE AFTER ALL THOSE YEARS!" Atsuko yelled happily but in her moments of entering earth she felt it... It was as if the air turned icy cold.

"Who are you?" When she heard that, the girl tunes slowly meeting the gaze of a demon with three pairs of wings. Dressed in decorative golden armor that exposed his chest, he wore golden boots and a skirt-like cloth wrapped around his waist. His hair is also white, he has orange lips and eye shadow. His head is adorned with a pair of bull-like horns. The demons eyes narrow recognizing the girl from one of Naruto's old pictures.

"You're coming with me to see the emperor." After saying that, the girls eyes widen in shock and slight fear now recognizing the demon in front of her as Lucifer, the Second in Command of the Underworld.

5 MINUTES LATER

Sasuke appeared in the field of flowers to find it ablaze without a trace of anyone still there. Sasuke's left hand turns into a fist knowing that all hell will break lose if his daughter dies.

NEXT TIME, THE EMPEROR MEETS THE PRINCESS. THANK YOU "A THOUSAND MINUS SEVEN" FOR THE IDEA OF NARUKO BEING THE EMPRESS OF HEAVEN. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 9

WITHIN NARUTO'S CASTLE LOCATED IN HIS REALM

"Uh huh... Uh huh... Walker it is your problem that your failure in the past made Danny Phantom a legend in your prison through when he became an adult he was strong but not that strong compared to me. By the way, when will Robotman return to my castle, I haven't seen him in awhile ever since I sent him to your prison to install fear into the prisoners." After he said that, he heard knocking at his door through the entire time he was talking he could smell Lucifer as well as another who had oddly a familiar scent but was female.

"Come in Lucifer, I'm curious who that woman you brought with you is..." As he said it, during those seconds the door was opened by a he was guessing who that person could be of why she smelled familiar. As the door opened he saw two people entering. His eyes widen completely as he saw the woman who greatly resembled Hinata, a girl he once knew a while back.

"I-It-..." He stopped right there as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he assessed the situation. Naruto's eyes open slowly as his left hand moved against his left cheek.

"Lucifer, this explanation better be good or else you will die now..." After threatening him, Lucifer just sighs to himself before speaking.

"I found this woman on earth... She's escaped heaven and by her appearance and aura-" he was cut off by the girl.

"My name is Atsuko Hyuga, I am a princess of Heaven and I demand to be set free!" She yelled but soon felt the eyes of the Emperor bore straight through her soul.

"As the contract I signed with God stated, he stays out of my business and I keep all demons in the Underworld away from heaven and earth, through there have been problems with that contract involving other demons but it applies to you so you can't-wait a second. Why were you even on earth?" The Emperor asks her in confusion and noticed the girl look away annoyed.

"Lucifer, leave us be..." After telling him that, Lucifer just nods and it didn't take him long to leave while shutting the door. The girl just stood there, in front of his desk while Naruto just stares at her deep in thought.

"Uhhh-" she was cut off by a chair suddenly slamming into her back and causing her to sit down as she then was pulled towards him so she was now sitting in front of him.

"You're not leaving until I understand exactly why you left heaven." After he asked her that, she just sighs never imagining this would happen but still she began speaking.

"I couldn't take it they anymore! All those years kept in that place... I JUST COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" When he heard that his eyes widen all the way since she was the first person to ever reject heaven.

"You're not joking but why would you ever want to leave heaven its-" he was cut off by the girl who looks down.

"True its a fun place, a paradise but I want to see the real world and what its like... I just... Wanted to be free for once and explore new things like this place. It may be the Underworld but when I was being taken to your real I saw Harmonia... It was beautiful; tell me is it true that you're Empress Naruko's sister?!" After asking him that, he just stares at her before looking at the picture of his sister.

"Yes... She's my younger sister... Twin in fact but I was born first." After he told her that, she just swallows as she continued speaking.

"Then why can't you ever come to hea-" he was cut off by Naruto.

"I can't... Let me ask you this, were you even told how I obtained the title of "Emperor" of the Underworld?" After asking her that, she was confused and answered.

"You killed yourself out of loneliness and came back, fused with the tailed beast and took vengeance upon the villages-" she was cut off yet again.

"That's not the while story... Its true I became the emperor for what I did but you don't realize what I did that made even Heaven consider me an even greater threat then even Lucifer who goes by "Satan" now a days..." After he said that, she was clearly confused.

"(Sigh) fine... I'll tell you this, when I attacked the other villages I didn't kill there tailed beasts but instead I..." As he spoke a dark razor sharp smile formed on his face.

"Absorbed the remaining tailed beasts which in turn made me the Ten Tailed beast." Hearing that, the girl could not speak as he continued but all she could do was stare at him.

"You see... I did a lot of things before I came back for my vengeance and after collecting the tailed beasts, what I've done during that time made me who I am today." After saying that, the girls eyes narrow.

"I don't get it! You don't mean that, the demon in you fused with you so that must mean it changed you so you still have a chance returning to normal if you divided it with yourself!" She yelled at him trying to find a way to understand more about the one who will not let her leave and to solve the reason why the adults won't come back together and be friends like old times.

"That will never happen and its not just me not want to go back, I do actually like what I am today but that's not the real reason." After saying that, she was confused yet again.

"It's because before returning to the human world I casted aside my innocence so I could then destroy the villages. The kind brother my sister once knew disappeared the day he took his own life..." After he said that, the girl once again couldn't utter a word not knowing of what he really meant by "casting aside my innocence."

"I'm done here so leave... Protoboy will show you to your room." After he said that, the door upend showing a tall machine standing at the doorway.

"Now leave, your presence is a bother to me right now "princess" so leave." As he told her that his hand made a "go away" motion. The girl just puffs her cheeks out as she glares at him.

"There are things I still don't understand about you or why our talk didn't go in your past the time when you were missing for ten-" she stopped adding the look in his eyes as if she was crossing on very... Very thin ice. She just starts walking towards the door where the machine escorted her out while Naruto jut leans his head back against his chair as with his eyes closing.

(Buttercup... I'm sorry...)

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 10

AT GRIM'S CASTLE

"Minnie 1/Junior 27... Can we play a different game now?" Roy asks his two friends playing twister but there attention was drawn to the alarms blaring "INTRUDER ALERT".

"Wonder what's happening?" Roy said with confusion as the three find guards and lord pain running by which he stops looking at them.

"An intruder has infiltrated the premises and is heading for the family vault, young masters!" After saying that, Roy was surprised while Grim Jr. went on.

"Moms private collection? No one has ever entered there!" Junior said and Pain nods.

"Indeed and if I do not stop this intruder from entering it your mother will have my head." After pain said that the group ran off leaving them.

"It's Mimi... I can smell her." Roy said surprising the two and he was gone by a dark green light.

"Minnie we should follow!" After asking her that, she just says "thou art not ready!" but she was quickly silenced by him continuing.

"I'll let you sleep in my bed tonight." Just after saying that his sister blushes.

5 SECONDS LATER

Grim Jr. was on all fours running towards Roy and Mimi's location which they arrive to find Mimi standing in front of Roy with both staring at the other seriously but the girl had a flame like determination in her eyes while Charles and the skeletons were defeated.

"What happened?!" Roy asks her but the girl just grits her teeth as she charges at him but in a flash he entered a fighting stance with his left fist pulled back while his right was extended at the same time Mimi was skidding back soon falling to one knee. The girl just grits her teeth and just like that was gone by a dark red light much to the boys surprise as he's sent at the wall from being round house kicked by Mimi who found both Junior and Minnie standing in front of her.

"THOU SHALL STAND-" Minnie was cut off by a small tv being sent slaking into her face causing Junior to start sweating.

"You really shouldn't have done that. She's...kinda...like my mom when she's angry." After Junior said that they could see the puddled off look in her face while a sword comes out of her body and she takes it.

"Minnie? Just calm down! MINNIE DON'T!" Junior yelled as he was his sisters blade connect against Mimi's claws creating sparks in the air but the girl found herself in a head lock by Roy holding her in it.

"Enough!" Roy yelled but her tail wraps around his causing the boy to shiver just as Mimi kisses him on the cheek now sending him in a daze soon to be hit by a right uppercut that sends him into the ceiling. The girl turns see Minnie running at her but in a red blur both brother and sister found themselves wrapped together by Minnie's Nergal monster which was tied to multiple bones of junior preventing the two to be able to separate from each other along with losing balance so that Junior was now on his back with Minnie on top of him, both still tied together and very close as well as blushing.

"U-Um Minnie can you get us out of here?" Junior asked her but received a casual answer.

"A wise man conserves his strength! Tis a fools errand to rush until battle once more! Do not be ras-" she was cut off by Junior speaking again.

"Long story short, you're enjoying this... Aren't you?" After asking her that, her Nergal monster rolls its eyeball at seeing this.

As this was happening, Mimi turns to find a three headed dog with scooby doo's head as one if the three head and immediately the three headed dog ate her on one bite but in that instant the dogs mouth was forcibly opened by Mimi using pure strength and flys out soon enough on the dogs back where she began throwing rope around all three heads taking the dog and choking it.

"Whoa... She's amazing." Grim said but hearing that his sisters eyes narrowed while her Nergal monster whacks a axe into Junior's head. As this happened the girl proceeded to wrap the rope around the entire dog to stop its movements but when she lands the girl proceeded to lift her skit much to the boys surprise as the two blush but Junior nor has a knife and arrow through his head while Roy began standing up and watched the girl cut open a hole that matches her shadow exactly. Mimi finally stood on the other side if the vault to find many legendary weapons such as the Omnitrix, Nemetrix, Thundercats sword, Pandora's lunchbox, and the apple of discord.

"PLEASE PICK ME! WE'RE MORE COMPATIBLE, I ALSO HAVE WIFI!" Scythe 2.0 said which was a new version of its old self as well as was just recently traded to Naruto for the Thundercats sword which it will be shipped out tomorrow. The girl had her eyes set on a tricycle within a case.

"TRESPASSER IDENTIFIED! PREPARE TO BE-" the Mandy robot was cut off by Roy who destroyed the two with speed and power. The boy looks up at Mimi who's looking back at him but the two heard footsteps had turned seeing the queen bitch wearing a pink lingerie.

"I never liked those two. They make a mockery of me. You did be quite a favor getting rid of them. I should probably grand you this chance to leave rather than face my wrath. But that's not how I run things here. You trespassed into my most sacred and personal property. There is a few you have to pay for this intrusion: your head. Make it whether my time. Your move." After saying that she found Roy standing between the two.

"Sorry Junior's mom but I can't let you hurt Mimi..." After saying that he saw the woman aim her gun at the two.

"Just because your Naruto's son doesn't mean I won't shot." After saying that both went to cover just as she began shooting after Mimi hiding being the case with captain America's shield. The girl slides on a skateboard while firing a angry bird.

(Yeah... Mimi actually fired a Maltilda at Mandy... Not kidding.)

Even when she shot it in the head the bird fired and egg filled with acid that her her nightgown which she throws it off much to the enjoyment of one perverted ghost watching. Mandy looks up to find the two were gone.

"You fight well, I'll give you that. I don't know what it is you're after but when I'm done with you I'm paying your little father a visit." Mandy said but the doors open suddenly and she glances at the door seeing Grim enter yelling "HONEY! ARE YEH IN HERE?!".

"Close that damn gate! Its drafty in here! You want me to catch you or somethin?" Mandy told Grim who was surprised but as this was happening, Junior sat next to Mimi with his left hand over her mouth.

"Mimi what are you doing here?!" Roy asks his childhood friend but she just looks away not answering his question. Suddenly the floor opens up gaining both of there attention to see "Horror's Hand" raising slowly from the floor much to there which but instantly Mimi approaches it.

"MIMI GET AWAY FROM THAT!" Roy yelled at the girl who did not listen even when junior told her she has no idea what she's doing. The hand opened up to reveal the glowing eye.

"Mandy, its hard teh tink dat you could be Diane cruel...!" Age told her but Mandy just replies with an answer that is true.

"What're guy talking about? I'm just giving her what she wants." Mandy replied which everything changes to an apocalyptic city. They saw a normal Mimi and Jeff by themselves confusing the few who never saw this place before.

"Where is this place?" Junior asked which Grim answers.

"We're within the realms of her worst feeyah. What yeh see around yeh now... Welcome to the ruins of MEGAVILLE." He a answered while Junior looks around.

"This place... This was her worst fear?" Junior asked his father who answers.

"Naht entirely, tis merely the tip of the iceberg. What happened before and after this, me tink, was much much worse." Grim told his son who asks a question.

"How so you know all this?" Junior asked the reaper who once again answers.

"I was there, meh boy. Not only was this one of the busiest times in mah carter but also it was the emperor reappearing after disappearing for ten years... This is the city of Hero's. its behinnin's were humble, but Megavikke rose to be known as the third greatest power, the superhero capital that stood between heaven and the underworld. Tink of it as a meetin place, where supers gathered to fight threats dat were naturally drawn to it. Yeh could throw anyting at Megaville, from alien invaders to dangerous egomaniacs to any kind if natural disaster. Its residents would flash a smile right back at yeh. Wot everything its Hero's faced, it was growing stronger. Evil was never gwan leave it alone, so more and more joined to fight for de greatest cause. It was a golden age, meh boy, for society and for justice. But due to one weakness... One that a mere traitor exploited... It caused the emperor himself to go berserk and in his rampage killed almost every single hero that was within Megaville... It was the second time the emperor was enraged to the point where nothing mattered." After Grim said that they continued watching while Roy

(If you were expecting me to explain everything then you're wrong. Read Grim Tales chapter 7 to find out more about what happened in Mimi past.)

AT THE END OF THE MEMORY

The kids just watched this scene, filled with shock.

"Ya coulda helped her, Mandy. She was your schoolmate, your friend." After Grim said that, Mandy starts smoking.

"Grim. I don't have friend, never did! Especially not done dumb blond." After saying that, Grim looks at her.

"Besides... She brought this on herself." Mandy tins Grim who puts his thoughts in.

"Funny! I walkways tink you'd be de only one capable of such ting." Grim told her which Mandy continues speaking.

"Everyone is capable, Grim! You should know that, I could have done worse." After saying that, Grim sighs.

"It looks like de horror show is about to end." As death said it, the memory began changing.

"Already? We were just scuttled to get to the best part." Mandy said but Roy just stares at the crying Minnie.

"Guards! Seize her!" Pain yelled as they run after her.

"SHOWS OVER. PEOPLE! PAIN... TAKE HER TO THE DUNGEON." Mandy ordered but his hers widen at feeling "he's" arrived.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mimi screamed with sadness causing all the cases to shatter from the scream including Mandy's cup which pissed her off all the way.

"My collection... Little girl... NOW YOU'VE PISSED ME OFF!" Mandy yelled but before Mimi could react she felt a hand rest upon her head causing the little girl to look up seeing the emperor looking down at her with a kind smile which immediately the girl began crying as Naruto embraced her. As this was happening he have a very dangerous glare at Mandy as if telling her "I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER!". The others watch as he began stroking her hair telling her "its ok, everything's ok" sheik and again until he chops her in the back of the neck solidly to knock her out and after doing so the little girl just lays on the ground unconscious.

"Junior, take her to your room; she'll stay in there for now on." After saying that, both Roy and Minnie felt annoyance at the while he walks past Mimi to now stand face to face with Mandy.

"Have you lost your mind you insane bitch?!" After asking her that the woman looks directly at his eyes while her arms are crossed.

"I am not to blame, that little child broke into my castle, into my vault, and shattered all the cases-" for the first time in her life as well as the first time anyone had ever witnessed such a sight. The Emperor just bitcg slapped Mandy across the face so hard that it draws blood but the woman stood her ground and just spits out the blood right on Naruto's face. The tension itself was scaring even death knowing full well that the Emperor will kill Mandy.

"STOP!" Hearing that he looks down seeing Junior hiding Mimi as he stood between them.

"THAT'S ENOUGH DAD!" When Naruto heard him say "dad" he mentally froze then sighs.

"I have to go now so Mimi will be staying here... Mandy, if you so much as touch her I will kill you." With that said he was about to leave before his phone began ringing but the ring tone... Was Mandy singing a Christmas song when she was going to be attacked by a vampire Santa. Hearing this, Mandy's eye twitches while Naruto takes out his phone and answers.

"Yeah what... Really?... (Sigh) I'll be there." After saying that he hangs up turns to Mandy.

"We'll talk about this another time but for now I have a meeting with Aku." After saying that he starts walking towards the portal while taking out his phone.

"Pretty cute his yiu sang for hurt life?" After saying that he disappeared while Mandy glares at the back of the emperor head as he disappeared.

"Asshole..." Mandy muttered with annoyance at Naruto's teasing.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for short chapter.

Chapter 11

DOWN AT THE CITY OF AKU, WITHIN AKU'S HOME

"So that's what happened huh, damn I can't believe Junior's mom is such a bitch. No wonder your dad bitch slapped her." Shin said as he was playing Xbox one with Roy online, both playing Halo 6. Shin could hear Roy's voice due to his headset on his ears.

(Its the future, shit can happen.)

[Yeah but Mimi has to stay in Juniors room which is not fair, why but in my room since we know each other!]

Hearing that, Shin raises his left eyebrow as he starts speaking.

"Someone's Jealous..." Just after saying that on the other end of the mic he heard yelling from the other end.

[OH SHUT IT SHIN BEFORE I FID YOU AND BEAT YOU WITH BODY!]

Shin just smiles hearing that but stops and turns seeing two souls of Demongo's brothers "Malchior" and "Rorek". Both brothers looked like his brother Demongo, the oldest Malchior was the serious one, a floating disembodied soul, black in color with blood red fiery hair, blood red eyes, and a blood red mouth. Rorek was the youngest and shyest of his two brothers. He was black in color with dark green fiery hair, dark green eyes, a dark green mouth.

"YO PRINCE, WE HAVE A SPECIAL GUEST ARRIVING SO GET OFF XBOX ONE!" Malchior yelled at Shin who glances back Ayato them.

"Huh? Who..." He stopped hearing Roy tell him who's coming and he starts sweating.

"Got to go man, see ya later." Shin said as he shuts off his Xbox one. Shin stood up turning to the two souls which Rorek starts to speak.

"S-Sir... Emperor Ōtsutsuki will be arriving soon." Rorek said shyly which Shin sighs while looking at the two.

"For a second I thought Set was coming for a visit, remember what happened last time Set and the Emperor had a "disagreement" of there partnership as well as Set "insulted" the emperor. That was one meeting I was glad not to go with dad to..." Shin said remembering about how he heard that the Emperor was beating down the evil god for insulting him.

AT THE ENTRANCE OF AKU'S CASTLE

A red portal appears with a pink carpet laying in front of it, from the portal exits the emperor himself with his arms behind his back.

"ANNOUNCING THE ARRIVAL OF HIS-" Demongo was cut off but hearing his older brother.

"HEY DEMO, SPEAK UP WILL YA!" Hearing that, the demon sighs as he turns seeing his two brothers.

"What..." Demongo said and noticed both Chi and Shin standing behind the two brothers but Naruto just passes them without saying a word.

"Where's Mimi?!" When he heard that, the emperor just looks at her.

"I may be her uncle but I don't know everything she does, also so not simply approach me as you did... I am the emperor after all and I cannot just be easy going all the time." After saying that, she was about to speak but her younger brother just pats her on the head as he starts speaking.

"Sorry sir, she's after all a lesbian and loves Mimi." Shin said even while Chi was glaring at her brother blushing but heard a laugh seeing Naruto turn to the two.

"Isn't that cure but remember in the underworld anything can happen." Hearing that the girl blushes more while Shin just smiles. The two turn seeing Aku arriving in front of them.

"Hello again, Aku." Naruto said entering his right hand which he shakes Aku's left hand.

"Hello again Emperor and before we start talking there are a few things I want to talk to you about but first would you like to try out new hot springs?" After asking huh that he just smiles giving a nod while both kids just sweat drop.

30 MINUTES LATER

"Phew, finally I can relax!" Cane the words of the emperor who was within the hot springs with most of his body in the hot water except for his head sticking out while his tails were sticking out from the water.

"Glad to see you're enjoying yourself." Hearing that he glances to his left seeing Aku now as Ikra, entering the hot springs eight next to him.

"Seems you've been doing well." Hearing that the women just smiles as she sat next to the emperor.

"I've heard some things regarding your "prisoner". Hearing that, he just sighs to himself knowing who she's talking about.

"She's now a prisoner... I'll decide what to do with her after the meeting but for now she will stay in my castle. So what else did you want to talk about?" After asking her that she sighs.

"Once again "she's" annoying me..." Hearing that, he just smiles.

"By your tone you must be talking about one of my generals Marceline The Vampire Queen." Just after saying that the dark ruler just looks away since she is one of Naruto's closest advisers through she's gone most of the time, he's known her since she was a teenage vampire hunter.

"Awwww, is someone jealous..." He said it with a smile causing her to look away blushing but then smiles.

"Someone trying to get a rise out of me huh?" As she asked him that she got on top of him while he sat up against the rocks.

"So, wanna do it again?" Ikra asked Naruto who just sighs while looking up.

"You realize the first time we did it ended with Chi being born right?" After saying that, Ikra just smiles leaning closer to him.

"Still, it wouldn't be bad for Chi to find out your her father." After saying that he just sighs with a smile.

"I'll think about it after the meeting..." After saying that, the woman shows a smile as she leans closer to him.

"Sooooo..." After saying that he nods with Ikra kissing him.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 12

LATER THAT DAY AT GRIM'S CASTLE

"She's still not waking up?" Roy asked Junior, the two were inside Junior's room looking at Mimi sleeping with dried up tears at her eye lids.

"Your mom is such a bitch..." When Roy said that, Junior glares at Roy.

"Don't call my mom a bitch! She's... She's..." He was cut off by Roy does king again.

"A whore, she's slept with countless men including our dad, Nergal Junior, and now that Dan phantom guy who I saw leave from the window of your moms room!" He yelled at Junior who tackles Roy as they begin rolling on the ground but Roy just holds down Junior with his left hand on his head while his right held Junior's right skeleton arm behind his back.

"YOUR MOM COULD HAVE SAVED SO MANY PEOPLE INCLUDING MIMI AND SHIN'S MOM BUT NOOOOOOOOO! YOUR MOM REFUSED TO HELP WHEN THEY NEEDED HER THE MOST!" Roy yelled but revived a right uppercut from Junior who broke free with his body changing toy he form he took when he fought the Pumpkinator. Seeing this, Roy's eyes lie dark green as he cracks his knuckles. But the two stop now relazing that Mimi is awake and staring at the two who were about to fight. They watched as the girl immediately goes under the bed. The two look under it finding Mimi glaring at the two while his hands were snipping.

"HSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Was the only sound that escaped her mouth.

"Mimi, don't be like that its me Roy." He said extending his right arm but instantly regrets it when the girl chomped down hard on his hand gaining a yell of pain from Roy. In the next room things were happening differently, Minnie sat by herself while her Nergal monster was coming out from her shoulder.

"You ok?" It asked her but she just looks away with her arms crossing.

"Let me guess, you're jealous cause Mimi gets to stay in Junior's room while your by yourself in this room." Just after saying that, it could see the blush on her face but she just sits up and walks over to her mirror to see her face.

"Is someone angry?" Hearing that, the girl saw her mirror swirl and immediately she took a few steps away from the mirror a bars like monster could be seen which it it exits the mirror to show itself not having a lower body.

"Well of it isn't the queen bitched daughter, Minimandy?" Hearing that, she immediately formed two sword and slashes at him but her attacks but pass through him.

"I was curious to see how the emperors sons are acting when they talk." Just after saying that she was confused until she noticed around his neck was a necklace showing a symbol of a snake.

"Y-Your..." Minnie stood there in shock now realizing what that is.

"Yes, I am one of the seven elite guards of the underworld and of the emperor, Mindsnare The Sorrow at your service." He said, giving the girl a bow much to her shock at meeting one of the strongest beings in the underworld and directly under the emperors command.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I will take my leave." After he told her that, he enters the mirror once again and vanishes, leaving the girl to think of the other ultimate beings of hell.

NEXT DAY, OUTSIDE ON THE EOOF OF THE CASTLE

"Good." Came the words of Mandy who was drinking coffee and watching her daughter hit apples atop the skeletons heads.

"Any updates?" Mandy asked Grim who stood behind her holding a veil of Mimi's evil essence.

"I submitted the papers to the Emperor in regards to HIM's daughters actions. I just now received a message stating that he requests our presence at the meeting coming up, he wants us to give de report on what HIM's been doing." Grim told her which she just stares at her hot coffee.

"He has more than just an apology to give me after that brat of his touched my collection. Damn green eyes troll." After saying that, Grim just stares at the essence that showed a sinister face.

"Ya want to provoke HIM inti war instead of resolving said issue peacefully." Grim told her which all she said was "your point being?" but before she could say anything that heard a new voice.

"The point being the emperor likes excitement but not if it means the people he's on charge of dies." Hearing that female voice, Mandy crushes her cup. She turns fast seeing none other then Naruto's general Marceline.

(Check my profile for the like of the older Marceline.)

Seeing her, Mandy stood up fast in annoyance.

"Who said you could come here..." She questioned the queen of vampires who just smirks.

"Isn't someone angry since they got bitch slapped hearing that, in an instant Mandy somehow brought out a gun with both hands, aiming it at Marceline's head while vampire demon had her axe guitar at her neck.

"Enough both of you! Marceline, why are you here?" He questioned the girl who puts her axe away.

"I wanted to see my god son but it seems he's busy at the moment with the emperors son and Mimi." Hearing that, Grim glares at Marceline.

"As I remember, Junior is my son-" he was cut off by Marceline.

"Face it bag of bones, Junior isn't your son, he's the emperors son." Saying that, Grim glares at her while she turns his back to them.

"Whatever, see you two at the meeting." Just after saying that she turns into darkness and exploded with the darkness turning into bats as they left towards the sky.

ONE HOUR AND 200 BITE MARKS LATER

Currently Roy held Mimi by having her arms wrapped around her while she sat down on the floor between his legs. She couldn't break free from how strong he was.

"Mimi... Please just stop fighting and listen-" he stopped seeing Mimi leaning her head against his chest as she began sleeping, seeing this Roy just holds her while there tails intertwined with each other.

(We've... We've always been close...)

As those words passed through his head he began thinking back to her birthday.

FLASHBACK YEARS AGO

Currently a normal looking Mimi sat in a wheelchair during her fifth birthday but the only ones there were Blossom, Dexter, and Jeff.

"Come on Mimi, smile..." Came the words of Blossom but her daughter didn't due to the fact she didn't have any friends since she doesn't go to school. She was about to cry when a portal opened up behind Mimi who turns witnessing the sight is her uncle Naruto standing next to her mothers sister Buttercup who held a little boy highly resembling her while a boy wearing a dark blue kimono stood behind Naruto.

"Sup!" Naruto said with a smile while for the first time Mimi met kids her own age that, not knowing that the three have a connection with each other.

(That was the first time I met the love of my life.)

FLASHBACK END

"I'm back..." Hearing that, both opened there eyes to find Junior at the doorway holding a tray which had a muffin and some food on it.

"Shi-" Roy was cut off by Mimi suddenly breaking free of his hold so she could straight up tackle Junior. He was now on his back with Mimi sitting in top of him nibbling at the muffin like a squirrel soon devouring the whole thing including the wrapper.

"What the fuck?" Was all the escaped Junior's mouth in confusion at what just happened. While this happened, Minnie passes the room seeing this while once again feeling left out. She ends up entering her rook and slamming the door shut but when she turns around, she finds a note on her bed which she starts reading it to find out its from Mandy.

[Minnie. As you are undoubtedly aware of, we've been having numerous issues involving HIM and his family. Issues your father and I will soon be addressing personally when we meet with the Emperor, Satan, HIM, and the other overlords. We'll be leaving for this weekend and meet with then to discuss what course of action should be taken in light of his various attempts on our family's well being. For peace's sake, bonehead and the emperor, Satan, and the other overlords will try and get HIM and me to play nice and resolve our current dispute through discussion, diplomacy and compromise. That we should put out egos and vindictive natures aside and patch up this Cold War between us before it erupts and turns the underworld inti a sea of blood, chaos and despair. But really, where's the fun in that? As I've said before, I've never been one to let anyone walk away from me once they've started a fight, either unscratched or breathing. I've put down nations and ruined families for far less than what HIM has done to us and I do mean far less. You're probably more acquainted with the phrase "once bitten twice shy" for me, "once is chance, twice is circumstantial, at best, but third time is event action." I will not be pacified, I will not be calmed, and I will not be made a fool of in front of the Emperor. HIM made his intentions clear and so my dear Minnie, remember your training and be prepared for anything. Because war is coming and this war will engulf the world in chaos.]

BENEATH GRIM'S CASTLE

"Now, you're going to tell me everything that I want to know about the Emperor and you will do so or else I'll test my new torture devices in you... Understand, Madara." When she said that, a young looking Madara had his arms and legs attached to large mechanical machines that prevent him from using chakra or anything else related. Madara just shocked darkly in interest at the butch queens demand.

"You may have been able to capture me using the so called "Horror's Hand" but do not think I am weak child. I've lived far longer then you." Madara told her while showing a smile, annoying Mandy greatly with her eyes narrowing at one of the most dangerous demons in hell.

BACK AT AKU CITY, IN CHI'S ROOM

The girl had a video on YouTube currently paused so she could see Mimi's face having a bear trap on her face.

"Not even my third 'chomp' 10 course meal can fill the 'crunch' never ending 'munch' worry I feel at not knowing 'munch' where you are." As she spoke, she was eating a drinking a lot until she stops staring at Mimi's picture.

"Not knowing if you're eating well or if you're down in viper infested pit tied up in chains with only a half cup of water to nourish you 'burp'... Mimi... Where are you?" She asked herself and looks at her right hand which morphs into a replica of Mimi.

"How did I... Oh forget it! I missed you..." She was planning on kissing her hand when she heard a chuckle and turns towards the door to see Shin smirking.

"GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM SHIN!" Chi yelled at her younger brother while she jumps towards him but his form changes to now look like a teenager which he held both of Chi's arms over her head while he sat on her stomach.

"Shut it sis, your lesbian attitude is starting to annoy me greatly so listen. I know where Mimi is." After saying that her eyes immediately widen as he continues.

"She's at Grim Castle, meaning the bitches home. Roy talked to me about it on Xbox 360, she's now staying with the-" he was cut off by his older sister suddenly hogging him by pushing him off of her, the hug itself caused his form to change back to his normal form which he was frozen since this was the very first time he's ever hugged his sister. Chi's eyes widen noticing this was her first time hugging Shin and when she separated from him, he received a whack upside the head by his sis who immediately kicks him out of his room which he now lay there on the ground while both Rorek and Malchior just float in the air above his head.

"Awwwwwwwww, it seems the same thing may be happening to you like it is with Junior and Minnie I've been hearing about." Just after saying that the red floating ball found itself through the wall while Shin just left annoyed at Malchior's words.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone, I hope you lie this chapter.

Chapter 13

THREE DAYS LATER AT AKU CITY, WITHIN AKU'S CASTLE; INSIDE SHIN'S ROOM

Shin laid on his platform bed with his eyes closed, sleeping with headphones on his head until he felt something shake his bed and he opens his eyes to find Chi sitting on his bed which he sits up while taking his headphones off and turning his iPhone off.

"Tell me more about Grim Castle." Hearing that, Shin sighs as he sits next to her.

"Its a well guarded fortress surrounded in all sides by a perilous and jagged rocky exterior which makes it nearly impossible to climb." Hearing that, she just shrugs.

"Surely my beloved Mimi must have made-" Chi was cut off by Roy.

"Don't even think that, the castle may actually be heavily guarded, more then we thought. You see those who "have" broken in never come out... Mostly because of Junior's mom who has the nickname "The Queen Bitch"..." Hearing that, the girl looks down while Roy doesn't tell her about what Roy told him about what Mandy did to Mimi.

"Tell me about the Grim Family now and if they are as feeble as their defense then I'm positive saving Mimi will be nowhere near as difficult as you make it out to be-" she stopped seeing the look in his eyes.

"If you go in there alone, you'll most likely be killed. Now listen closely, first off is my step brother and step son of Death... Grim Junior... He's the oldest and most likely will be the next Emperor since he was born before me-...or maybe not..." He stops thinking at knowing Chi may actually or not be the next Empress since she's born before Shin.

"He is most likely the strongest of the grim family since he's awakened the emperors power, not to mention he most likely has also awakened yet unable to control the power to reap souls..." Hearing that, Chi just swallows at hearing that there's someone besides death who can do that.

"He also has a sister, Minimandy. Unlike her mom she is apparently very kind yet that may change due to her having feelings for Junior." Hearing that, Chi made a disgusted look but was elbowed by Shin.

"It doesn't matter what you think Chi, what matters is what they think. Anyways, she's well dressed, well mannered, very talented as well as in music and other things. But when angered she's just like her mother but... Roy said something to me like she's slowly becoming more like Mandy... Meaning don't fuck with her or you'll regret it older sister... Now onto the parents, The Grim Reaper. He lost a game and became the bitch of Mandy until he was let go... Then became it again once they married. Now onto Mandy/The Queen Bitch... She was always the one to keep grim in line after he lost the limbo game. Even when she was about out she she was messed up as hell. Lets just say she has a bad tendency to "let go" of grudges... She is the immortal mistress of Fear and Destruction which earned her the nickname "Bitch Queen" by the Emperor himself." After telling her that, she just spoke.

"... I never thought I'd say this, but I think I feel sorry for the Grim Reaper. She just have broken him." Hearing that, he just nods in agreement.

"Me too sis, me too..." Shin told his sister which he starts thinking about what to do now.

BACK AT GRIM CASTLE

"I'm telling you Halo is better then call of duty!" Came the words of Roy who was walking side by side with Junior as they were headed back to Junior's room.

"Nope, call of duty is better." Junior told Roy who made a "tch" sound bit as they were walking a Skelton guard passes them and in a hurry holding a mirror which Junior decided to speak.

"William! What's with the mirror?" Junior asked, somehow telling the guard apart from the rest which he stops and turns to the.

"Its for the young mistress, young master. She's apparently had an incident with the last one." Hearing that the two were confused.

"What do you mean, is she okay?" Junior ashes which he answers.

"She's fine but... Oddly this is the fifth mirror she's needed replaced this week." Hearing that the two look at each other and soon enough they follow after William.

"Hey, I just realized its been a while since I last saw Minnie." Hearing that his eyes widen in surprise at hearing that.

"Really?" After he said that, Junior just smiles while Roy is noticing that Minnie's behavior changed when Mimi began living here, in the same room alone with Junior while he lives in the guest room. Once they arrived at Minnie's room, they stood there with William while near there door. Junior knocks on the Doug and after a few seconds the doorknob starts turning.

"Hi Minnie! Just thought I'd drop by and see how you're doing. Just wanted to say hi-..." Junior stopped immediately since both saw her eyes the same color as her mothers while showing a look of that was just like Mandy's. Minnie just leans against her door with that annoyed look on his face.

"Brother, what brings thee to my door step in the middle of the day?" Minnie questioned Junior who blinks in surprise.

"I uhhh...ummmm...uhhh..." Junior couldn't find the words to speak from seeing the look in her eyes.

"Be quick with thy intent, and speak the thoughts of thy mind, brother. For time is short, and I have other duties at the present which require my attention." Saying that, Junior tries speaking but stutters at her attitude.

"Well... I uh... I came to ask you if you would like a muffin." After asking her that, she continues speaking in an annoyed tone.

"You impede my tasks at have to sample your pastry?" After asking him that she takes a muffin she with one bite she drops it on the ground with the words "Disgusting" leaving her mouth then she stomps on it with her left foot.

"Your preparation skills for delicacies are as bland and impotent as thy taste in the lame eyed tart that resides in thine room." As she said that, the girl spits out the piece she bit.

"Be gone from me, brother. The companionship only troubled my mind and vexes my spirits." Just after saying that she slams the door shut right in there faces.

"Umm... A thousand pardons, young mistress. But should I just leave the mirror here?" William asked while Roy just sighs.

"Junior... You're a clueless dumbass..." Just a after saying that he starts walking away, confusing Junior at why he said that while things at the Emperor's castle had other things happened.

BACK AT THE EMPEROR'S CASTLE

"LET ME OUT!" Atsuko shouted in anger at being trapped inside the guest room. The room itself was pretty nice, Japanese style with a tv and a fridge but the entire room was sealed off and she's not allowed out. The princess herself was pissed off at being kept on this room, she's currently banging on the door until it opens to reveal Fright Knight.

"Please... Stop banging in the door you're giving the guards a headache." He told her but the girl glares at him.

"YOU CAN'T JUST KEEP ME HEAR AS A PRISONER, WAIT TILL-" she was cut off by the knight.

"You will be released once the meeting with the other overlords is over. It may take another sadly miss but until then I authorized to allow you freedom but only inside the castle. The doors have an "X" on it means you cannot enter..." After saying that, Fright Knight steps aside to allow the girl to exit the room.

"Why now?" After asking the ghost that, he answers.

"Well I rather not allow someone associated with heaven to be allowed in the Emperors castle." Hearing that, the girl glares at the knight as she starts walking away while a man sized humanoid machine approaches Fright Knight.

"Protoboy, keep an eye on her..." Hearing that, the machine nods and follows after the princess while Fright Knight sighs while thinking why Naruto would allow her free rain of the castle.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 14

BACK AT AKU'S CASTLE

Naruto currently sat on a cushioned chair next to Ikra while they were drinking sake and talking about the past all the while his tails made the cushioned beanbag seat better to sit on.

"Shouldn't you *hic* be getting ready to decide the beast course of action between those two?" Ikra asked Naruto who took a drink of his sake.

"I got it taken care of a besides once the meetings over I will let that girl return to heaven once she sees enough about my past. I want her to tell my sister everything since it will make things much more interesting to see his my sister will react." Saying that, Ikra just gives a laugh as well as a hiccup.

"Your sister must have truly loved you long ago, but may I ask how you were so smitten with Buttercup?" After asking him that he gives a laugh.

"What can I say, I love how she acted when we were kids and how she fell in love with me. She was the only woman I truly loved in this god forsaken world." Hearing that, Ikra got on top of Naruto with her kimono sliding off her shoulders.

"Honestly, Whiskers...'Hic' why don't you move in with me and being your castle here?" After asking him that he looks away.

"Ikra you should know that I rather not try and find a new love, after Buttercup died you know what I did." With those words a sad smile forms on his face "besides, I killed the mother of your son Shin..." Hearing that, she just smuggles into him.

"Its not your fault, remember that HIM is the one who brought the sake which in fact had a Alecia's ingredient that got us to have sex with the powderpuff girls. Anyways, I didn't love Bubbles but you on the other hand I do." As she said that, she snuggled into Naruto morea.

"Besides, you became my first friend in the past. We've been together for hundreds of years, the day I met you was the happiest day of my life!" She said to him with a smile on her face causing Naruto to chuckle as he wraps his arms around her. The two not knowing that they were being watched by two mouses, one was Shin's and the other was Chi's.

WITHIN CHi'S SACRED SANCTUM/MIMI'S SHRINE

Currently Shin was playing his PSP against an exact copy of himself until the door slides open and they turn to see Chi enter with Demo, Malchior, and Rorek.

"Sup sis, you-WTF?!" The two yelled at seeing Chi stab herself literally with a kitchen knife. The girl fall to the side while her blood began leaning from her wound towards the outfit that belonged to Mimi on the wall.

"Honestly if you wanted to try out new things with your powers... No need for all this melo-drama?" He stopped feeling a hand grab him grim the back of him and was then forcefully stretched. Malchior and Rorek were watching in silence at seeing Chi's clone stretching Demo while wearing Mimi's outfit.

"Must you be so annoying?" Chi-2 asked Demo in annoyance.

"You're such an annoyance, Demo!" Chi said in agreement with her clone who drops Demo. The two Shin's look at one another in wonder at what there half sister is doing since there watching Chi 2 pose in front of Chi.

*Knock Knock*

The four turn towards the door seeing the outline of the shadow of one of the maids holding bags.

"Beg your pardon, Milady." The maid said which Chi proceeded to ask "what is it?".

"The burgers you ordered." She said to the princess.

"Just leave it at the door." With those words she does as she was told and leaves. After she was gone both the original Shin and Chi peak out through the opening of the door.

"The coast is clear. Brother, help me with these-" Chi was cut off by her brother picking all four to bring then inside which both Shin 2 and Chi 2 dig in immediately.

"Now remember you two, just as father would expect, get everyone to keep very close eye on you two by any means." After she said that the two just mode as they took a big chomp in the sandwiches.

"Mhmhmmmmmm. Whatever you say sis." Shin 2 said to her as he soon enough swallows it.

"And try not to be out of place with anything! Don't forget to order the best of foods for out Bi-hourly snack sessions, make sure every guard and Maide-" Chi was cut off by Shin 2.

"I know, I know, keep them distracted by any means necessary." Shin 2 told her as he finishes the first sandwich yet he's still hungry as hell. Chi blushes as she takes a sip out of her drink while complimenting her duplicate on the outfit she was wearing but oddly as well as expected her copy asked if she wanted to try it on.

BACK AT GRIM CASTLE, IN GRIM JR. BATHROOM

"This is hot enough for Mimi." Roy told Junior after sticking his hand in the water and taking it out.

"Ok, so how-" Junior stops seeing a dark green flash and just like that he held a struggling Mimi in his arms while she was biting fish hard on his arm.

"MIMI ITS BATH TIME!" Roy yelled, causing the girls eyes to have stars in then at seeing the water and in a red flash she gets out if her clothes and entered the water. Seeing this, Roy turns to Junior while speaking.

"Lets ask your mom if she has anything for Mimi to wear." When he asked him that he was confused.

"Why not ask Minnie-wait why did you say that to me when Minnie was acting weird?" When he heard that, they had just exited Junior's room and was walking down the hallway.

"You can't actually be serious, you haven't even noticed the fact that your sister is very much jealous of Mimi sleeping in your room as well as she's in love with you." Hearing that, Junior looks away.

"Oh that-" he was cut off by Roy back handing him to the wall hard, when he looked up he found himself leaning against the wall with Roy looking down at him.

"You don't understand anything, how you're dealing with it is truly disappointing. The reason she's changing is because of you!" Hearing that, Junior's eyes widen while Roy starts walking back towards where Mimi is, leaving Junior by himself.

COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER AT MANDY'S ROOM

Junior knocks on the door three times while saying mom which he gets a reply.

"Come in, Junior. You're just in time. We need to discuss some things." Hearing that he opens the door.

"Discuss what, Mom?" Junior asked but his eyes widen to see his sister sitting down on one of the cushioned chairs while drinking tea while Mandy was packing her clothes as well as wearing a pink robe; Mandy was looking at her son, Junior.

"Good! Now that you're all here... Your father and I will be gone for a while to attend a meeting with the Emperor." Hearing that, Junior decided to ask about it.

"The Emperor? Is it about HIM? Did something happen?" Junior questions his mother.

"Its nothing that concerns you or Minnie. We've left Charles in charge. Go we expect both of you to extend him the sane obedience you're demanded of us. Behave yourselves and be responsible. Which remind me, I see you've been keeping an eye out for the pet, Junior." Hearing her say that, he speaks again.

"Mimi? Well, she's really not as bad as she seems." After saying that his mother continues speaking.

"Well, concerning your "little angel" and in light of her previous actions. I've raised the security level of the entire castle. All measures to counter any problems while we're away will be met with the full volume of the castle's defenses." Hearing that, he was surprised.

"Wait, you've activated all the castle's traps?" With that said he received an answer.

"Precisely." She told him while Minnie was looking at Junior who was watching his mother pack her clothes inside her suitcases.

"You do remember all of your lessons regarding the castle's interior defense system?" With that said, Junior said yes while also explaining he'll need to look at the manual again.

"Just be cautious and make sure you don't accidentally trigger one of those traps, I placed extra precaution in the traps so be careful." After saying that, Junior was confused.

"Okay, but mom... Don't you think this is a little bit of an overkill?" After asking her that she disagreed.

"And remember what I said earlier about the vault. Are we smear on this, Junior?" After asking that he just gives a nod.

"Good! Now then what is it you came here for?" When she asked him that he answers.

"Well, I was wondering... Can I borrow some of your dressed you wore when you were younger?" After asking that she leads her son to her closet which they both enter.

"I take it its for your pet?" With that said, Junior just said it was for Mimi.

"Shouldn't you he asking Minnie..." Just after asking her son that the closet door slams shut.

"Never mind." She said as the woman began searching for the outfit all the while Junior looks around and spotted an old picture frame on the wall, when he approached it his eyes widen to see a young kid Naruto standing in a Elementary class photo with Mandy, Billy, Buttercup, Bubbles, Blossom, Dexter, Otto, Dib, Gazlene, Jenny, and Olga. Junior could see in Naruto's arms was a small toy robot deactivated. As Junior continued looking at the photo he noticed that both his mom and Buttercup stood side by side with Naruto in the middle all the while city girls were glaring at one another.

"Junior, stop looking at that old photo." When he heard that he turns seeing his mother holding her old outfit and a cute maid outfit.

"Take these two." With that said she hands her son both outfits all the while thinking about the photo Junior saw.

"Uh ok then." Junior replied while he left the closet, leaving his mother by herself so she could walk towards the photo and stare at it but more precisely Naruto, thinking if she had done something in the past then he might've ended up with her as his wife instead of Buttercup, as she was thinking she could not have predicted the events that would transpire from leaving the Castle.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 15

~~~~~~BACK AT GRIM JUNIOR'S ROOM, WITHIN THE BATH ROOM~~~~~~~~~

Currently Roy leaned against the wall playing the violin that was the jaws theme while watching Mimi rise from the water as she chomps down on a small toy boat in the water while wagging her head back and forth. Seeing this, he drops the violin on the ground seeing Grim enter with the towel.

"Okay, Mimi. Its time to get out! You've had enough fun for today." After saying that she just shakes her head.

"I got this." With that said he grabs the towel and with a dark green light he moves fast wrapping Mimi around with the towel and stood in front of Junior holding a surprised Mimi bridal style.

"And that's how-" he was cut off by the girl breaking free just too move by a dark red light behind Roy so she could grab his tail and swung gun fight into Junior so they would both be sent into the bathtub.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK AT AKU'S CASTLE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently Chi was tied up with a smile on her face as she watching Shin-2 who looks like the ghost Skulker fighting Chi-2 who had her hands looking like Mimi's claws as well as having a tail and horns. Chi-2 goes to kick Shin in the face but he just leans his head to the right to fight the Koch easily.

"My hero! Oh Mimi, where would I be, if you had not been there to rescue me?" Mimi questioned no one in particular but her step brother just raises an eyebrow as he was eating ramen.

"It didn't really matter since the emperor was in the city and dealt with Skulker personally by sending him to the ghost dimension. Mimi didn't really do anything at all and if I recall you called Mimi a commoner-" he was cut off by an angry a Chi telling him to shut up but he just continued eating.

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

"WHAT?!" Chi yelled loudly at the top of her lungs.

"Pardon me, my lady and lord but your mother has requested your presence." Hearing that the two blink in surprise.

"We'll be down in five minutes." Chi said and just like that she began changing with her clone while her brother and his clone were looking away. After she finished she turns to seeing her bother and clone moving very fast while only a dark blue light being seen until it dies down to show her they've switched outfits with Shin now wearing a dark blue peacoat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OUTSIDE OF AKU'S CASTLE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently Naruto stood there, watching Ikra give ordered to her guards while having bags and suitcases at her feet.

"You will make sure to keep a very close eye on both of them. There will be no shipping, traveling, or any firm of outdoor entertainment for Chi and Shin while I am away. You will attend to there ever need, save for any request regarding them leaving the grounds will be denied as per my orders. If I find out that they stepped so much as a tie outside if the mansion there will be hell to pay. IS THAT CLEAR?" With those words the guards just stood there.

"YES, MA'AM!" They all said simultaneously knowing full we Aku will take over and kick there asses.

"Mother. You need not to worry yourself over me. I will make sure everyone of your orders are met for it is I who shall-" She was cut off by Naruto.

"Shin will be in charge of you Chi until your Mather returns. But glad to hear you're on board with your mothers best wishes." With that says he watch Ikra hug her daughter.

"After all, I don't know "what I'd do" if anything happened to my Blossoming, bubbly little buttercup and my cute, strong, handsome knight!" With that said she was hugging her two children.

"Ooooooooohhh I just want to give you a belly raspberry before I go." Hearing that the two began pushing there mother away.

"Kya! Oh, lemme give you two a big smooch woochy for good luck!" Hearing that, Demo, Rorek, and Malchior were watching this scene surprised.

"DAME!" Chi yelled as but heard Naruto chuckling at seeing this.

"Come now! Give mommy some sugar!" With that said even Shin couldn't help but blush in embarrassment.

"You're embarrassing me, Okaasan!" Chi said but found the emperor standing in front of her but he just places his left hand on her head and presses his forehead against hers while speaking to her.

"Listen, don't do anything stupid and be careful while we're gone ok?" When those words left his mouth, age mentally froze now thinking he knows all about there plan but chose not to say anything. Naruto moves away from the two while Ikra wraps her arms around Naruto's left arm with a smile on her face and just like that the train arrives from a portal and soon enough comes to a stop in front of them.

"Also, you three." Hearing that the three floating spirits look at her.

"Yes, my lady." Demo said to her and age spoke to him seriously.

"Watch over them. Stay with them at all times." Hearing her say that, he just nods.

"Of course, they will not leave our sight." Demo told her while the two enter the train together. The two clones watched as the train leaves through the portal now disappearing.

"All guards must gather everyone as well as maiden in the castle to the hall now." When Shin said that, the guards replied with "YES, SIR" before running past the two.

"You three, do as planned." With that said they didn't even question his order and left while Chi just stares at Shin in surprise at him acting seriously and not even bothered by lying to there mother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CASTLE HALL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shin-2 sat on the chair where he sat with his sister Chi-2 stood on his left while the lead guard stood in his right.

"Everyone is here, Lord Shin, all except-" the guard was cut off by Shin-2 who spoke.

"Since we cannot leave I sent those three on a mission. I will rage full responsibility since it is indeed an important mission only they can do. Now, we will be doing what my sister calls a Dance Number." Hearing that, all the guards and maidens were very confused while the lead guard was sweat dropping.

"Ummm, sir-..." The guard shuts up seeing the serious look on Shin-2's face.

"I'm in charge so do it. After all it will help you guys up to more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK TO THE ORIGINALS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You done yet?" Shin asked while wearing his peacoat again but his eyes widen and blushes seeing his sister arrive at the meeting point that was located above the castle hall. The reason why he's blushing was because he was staring at his sister wearing brown military boots, black pants, brown gloves, a dark green hoodie jacket that concealed most of her hair but had twin pony tails on both sides is her face and carrying a large brown backpack.

"Sorry I'm late-" both went silent at hearing a very familiar song.

[Oppa Gangnam style!]

Both bother and sister look dish from the opening to find all the guards and Maidens dancing to Gangnam style. Seeing this, Shin just sweat drops as well as the three floating spirits.

"Well, it looks like they have everything under control." Demo told the two who just watched.

"I guess so." Chi said, mesmerized by the scene.

"Then nows a good time as sky to take our leave." After Demo said that she wasn't moving.

"Ummmm... Maybe we should stay for a while and make sure-" she was cut off by Shin taking his sisters left hand and starts pulling her along until they made it to the attic where there was a single window.

"As we planned." With that said, he opened the bag to allow the three spirits into her bag soon to have themselves stuck in there from the bag being zipped up.

"Ready?" With that said she nods while opening up the window.

"Ready." With those words he picks his sister up bridal style and just line that they were done by a dark blue light. The two were traveling fast up high into the sky with Shin carrying her while she just held into him tightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure this is right?" Shin-2 questioned his clone sister who wore Elsa's outfit from frozen. She sat down on the directors chair while having her nails done as well as her makeup. Chi-2's hair was also platinum blonde and in a French Braid. Shin-2's appearance was also different, he was wearing a blue hoofer sweater, frost like coloring around the ring of his color, and trousers bound with lighter material starting from the knee down to the rather tattered and frayed bottom, and he was barefoot. In his right usher was a wooden stage with a G-shaped arch, resembling a shepherd's crook.

"Sis I know you Frozen and Rise of The Guardians but combining two different characters from two different stories?" Shin-2 said to his sister clone who just smiled while looking at her brother.

"Don't worry little brother, we're about to start filming so follow my lead." Hearing her say that, her half brother just stares at her blankly.

"This is a love story... You were planning on doing this with Mimi but she isn't here so I'm her replacement, right?" After asking her that, she just smiles at her brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~BACK AT GRIM'S CASTLE, WITHIN JUNIOR'S ROOM~~~~~~~~~~

Both Roy and Junior were currently blushing as they watched Mimi spinning while she wore the purple maid outfit that was kicked out.

"Damn... I'm just guessing but she's choosing that outfit." Was all Roy could say with wide eyes.

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*

Hearing that the two approach the door.

"Oh hi William, what's up?" Junior said to William who answers.

"Your mother has called for you to the gate, young master. Please come at once." Hearing that, Roy's eyes widen at knowing his dad will be there.

"Lets go." With that days that leave, forgetting to close the fucking door which Mimi could leave at any time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OUTSIDE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently the train was outside, parked on the runway entrance to the castle. Naruto was outside, speaking to Grim about something but oddly Roy couldn't listen in while they were on a vehicle, driving towards the group. Minnie stood there, watching the guards putting there suitcases in the train while Mandy watched. She turns seeing that her son has arrived with Roy.

"Its about time." Mandy said to seeing her son who gets off the vehicle with Roy and they stood on the right of Minnie who a not to happy not to mad look on her face.

"Now allow me to go over the rules of the castle one last time before we leave." With that said, Junior agrees but when he tried talking Minnie, she didn't respond; Mandy began explaining all the while Junior was deep in his own thoughts.

"She's still not talking to me. Why are you acting like this? Did I do something? Did I say something? Is it because of what Roy said is true? What did I-... Oh yeah, it must've been about our relationship and what HIM told me involving Minnie's real feelings for me-" Junior's thoughts were cut off by Mandy bonking him on the head, knocking it right off his body on the ground.

"Right! Defend the castle, don't mess with the traps and if things get bad go hide in the vault. Got it!" After saying that her mother picks her sons head up.

"Don't screw it up and one more thing, aside from your pet." When she said that, Junior's mother presses her head against her sons head.

"Watch over your sister." Hearing that, he just responds by saying "Uhhh...ok?". With that said she reattached her sons head onto his body.

"We're leaving now Mandy, time to go." The emperor said as he boarded the train but not before giving a wave. With that final wave he enters the train with Grim and Mandy which the two found not only Ikra but also Walker, who was in charge of the Ghost Zone and sat with his eyes closed, sleeping with his hat over his eyes. Naruto sat down down with Ikra while both Mandy and Grim sat on the seats behind them, both Naruto and Mandy sat at the window seats; as he was looking out the window he began thinking back to the time when he things were much simpler as well as when he met Buttercup, Mandy, and Gaz Membrane.

NEXT TIME, START OF "NARUTO'S PAST" ARC. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 16

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~YEARS AGO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently an eleven year old boy stood outside of Megaville Elementary school due to it being the center of the new Hero's he helped create without there knowing. He wearing a black track suit which the jacket had a fox like symbol located on the his left breast. He were a backpack that held only a single toy sized machine.

"Are you lost?" Hearing that, Naruto looks back showing no emotion which he found a man who stood with three girls about his size. Seeing them, Naruto could already tell by the description Clockwork gave him.

"Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup; you're the Powerpuff Girls." When he said that the three were surprised but he just looks away, staring at the building.

"Any reason why you're standing out here?" The professor questions him which he just looks back at the four.

"No reason... I don't know where to go." He replied, gaining a bead of sweat from the professor which the three girls were confused by his attitude.

"We should hurry girls." The professor told the three as they began walking up the steps which he too follows since he has no idea where to go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT CLASS 4-B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto ignored everything as he was looking around the entire room filled with students, within the class were students that did not matter to him.

"Are you lost?" Hearing that he looks to seeing Ms. Meryl the long haired paint haired teacher.

"I'm new here..." With that said he hands her a paper which she takes it and reads it.

"Oh, you're the exchange student I heard about, Naruto Ōtsutsuki; I'm Miss Meryl." With that said, Naruto just looks up at her.

"Class, I want you all to welcome 4 of out new students... Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Naruto." With that said the entire class welcomed them with a "WELCOME TO MEGAVILLE."; Naruto just looks out the window uninterested.

"Well then, I guess I'll be on my way... Now girls, I want you all to do your best and I don't want any trouble. No rush stuff today, understand and especially you Buttercup." Hearing that, the girl just grumbles "Whatever." while her dad gave one last goodbye.

"Please take good care of them, Ms. Meryl." With that said, the teacher responded by saying "Oh I will, Professor." and just like that he was gone, leaving them all.

"Alright, girls and boy. Why don't we start with a little introduction. Perhaps you can tell us something about yourselves. Your hobbies or your talents maybe..." The teacher asked the foot and he noticed the three girls smiling.

"In Townsville, we fight crime and the forces of evil." Blossom began with Buttercup continuing on.

"... We kick butt and beat the crap out of monsters and supervillains..." With her words there sister Bubbles finished.

"Best of all we save the day just before bedtime! That's cause we're..." With her words the the three yelled out there team name.

"THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!" With those words the entire class stayed silent until the class burst out laughing while Naruto, an orange haired kid with glasses, she the teacher did not laugh but she did clap.

"How cute, you even have your own club. The Flowerpuff Girls." When she said that, Naruto couldn't help but give a little laugh at hearing that which Buttercup heard it and glares at Naruto who was making eye contact with her.

"I'm Naruto Ōtsutsuki." With that said, the four went to go take there seats. But much to Buttercups annoyance she had to sit right in front of Naruto in the back row next to the wonder. The girl just sat back in her chair while Naruto looks out the window not caring at all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RECESS TIME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently the three girls sat on he grass, near the tree they sat under.

"What I'd give to kick some butt right about now. His about you, Bubbles?" Buttercup asked Bubbles who disagreed while Blossom tried to tell her that's not what she meant until she heard a cough which they look seeing Naruto.

"Hello... Is it true that you've fought HIM?" Naruto questioned the three girls who were now confused by his question which Buttercup jumps the gun.

"What's it to you anyway kid?" Hearing that, Naruto smiles at seeing Buttercup stand up in front of him.

"Well I heard you were his rival. I was curious at how three little girls could challenge an overlord regardless of your capabilities." Hearing that, Buttercup glares at Naruto at what he's saying.

"You saying I'm weak?" Buttercup questioned Naruto who just smirks.

"Well if the shoe fits, so pretty much-" he was cut off by Buttercup suddenly charged at him with her fist slamming in his face much to the shock of her sister but more so at what happens next shocked them more.

"Ow..." He said in a sarcastic tone which he opens his eyes to show then resembling a toad with markings appearing around his eyes.

"ALRIGHT! BIG FIGHT!" One kid yelled with students running to see what is happening to find Buttercup being the one to have attacked Naruto first.

"My turn." With those words he moved his left hand up and grabs her arm tightly. In one move he swing his right fist straight for Buttercup's face but the girls leans back fast but even when she did that the girl felt the impact slam into her face, sending her skidding back but she was far from done while Bubbles hid behind Blossom, not liking this one bit and who could blame her since there sister is gonna get them in trouble. Naruto jumped towards her while drawing his fist back but when he thrusted it forwards she jumped out of the way to dodge him but when she tried doing that a second time, she wasn't to lucky since he grabbed her right leg when she jumped over him.

"You'll have to do a lot more then that if you think you can't beat me." Naruto told her, which he saw he glaring at him due to seeing that smile on his face. His eyes widen to see Blossom charging for him but before she could his backpack exploded with a Roy like robot coming out if it which surprises her until she witnessed it transform until an adult sized machine.

"You will not harm the Naruto! Prepare to be annihilated!" Protoboy said to the two as its fists turned into blaster a but its was stopped by Naruto.

"Protoboy, cool it they aren't our enemy." With that said the toys hands turn back into hands as it returned to its child size while he drops Buttercup on her head much to her annoyance while he walks towards his small robot and deactivates it and picks it up with his hands. He turns seeing an angry Buttercup standing back up but she didn't do anything since Naruto spoke to her.

"Sorry about that, I had to see if it was true and I just admit you are indeed during since you didn't even fight seriously. But neither did I..." With that said he extended his right hand out towards Buttercup, forgetting her sisters completely.

"Its nice to meet you Buttercup, I heard a lot about how you fight and see you now only proves that tiger better then your sisters when it comes to brute strength." Seeing and hearing his words, Buttercup just shook hands with him.

"Well at least the fight was settled." Hearing that, Naruto turns and his eyes widen all the way at seeing Sensei Jack, thee Samurai Jack who defeated Aku.

"Now back to class and if I find you two fighting again then I will have to send a note home." Hearing that, Buttercup just nods but heard Naruto speak.

"Sorry sir, I caused the fight." Naruto said, apologizing to the teacher with a bow. Buttercup just stares at him with surprise, finding him weird yet interesting.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone and MERRY CHRISTMAS! I do hope you enjoy this chapter and review it in your thought as well as I may take a little break to see more of Bleedman's chapters to gain more material for future chapters.

Chapter 17

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THAT VERY DAY WITHIN SENSEI JACK'S DOJO THAT'S LOCATED NEXT TO OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So tell me again how the second fight started?" Jack questioned both Naruto and Buttercup who sat side by side in front of the man who sat cross legged with his arms crossed.

"Sorry sir, she just makes it to easy to start a fight." Naruto said with a smile on his face while Blossom and Bubbles were also in the room too since they got drawn into it again.

"I am sure you are all aware that fighting in school is a very seriously offense. You all should know better. Such display of misconduct is something I will not tolerate." Hearing that, the two kids cross there arms and look away from one another, Buttercup was hated the blond kid who egged her on while Naruto didn't really think of Buttercup as an annoyance but that of an interesting person due to her raw anger and being a match for his sage mode, both did not go all out in there fight against one another due to the damages that could happen because of it.

"However... Since you four are new here, I will reconsider implementing your punishments provided that this will not happen a third time. Perhaps it would be best to assign a guide to help your way around the school as well as getting along with your new classmates. Dexter, I leave this responsibility to you." Hearing that they turn to find a kid about Naruto's size; he has orange curly hair with sone spikes at his cries and a short mullet. He wears semi-circular glasses as well as behind it he has blue eyes. He's CURRENTKY wresting a white lab-coat, the tip half is buttoned while the bottom is left unbuttoned. The four were looking at him until they heard Bubbles shout "PUPPY!" when they turn to the girl they saw her huffing a pink furred dog.

"Hello, you little mist cutest dog in the world!" She shouted while Naruto looks down to his robot he found a while back and fixed up.

"Say hello you two." Bubbles said as she held it close to them.

"Stupid dog." Both muttered but hearing the other say that they look at one another confused.

"You'll have to Larson Bubbles... She just loved little animals." Blossom told the teacher who could only nod in understanding.

"I see. Then allow me to introduce my friend, this is Courage." Jack said to the blond haired girl, hearing the dogs name the demon emperor was uninterested completely.

"Courage? That's an unusual name for a dog." Blossom said, voicing her thoughts.

"A very special name given to him by his mistress... It happened one night, when she came Rorek me asking for help... A sweet old lady asking me to look after her dog. He was in a very bad condition, barely alive. I just couldn't imagine what this poor creature had gone through... So I took him in and for two weeks I nurtured him back to health... The old lady never came back, but I didn't mind, it was good to have company." Hearing him say that, Naruto could only guess the one who hurt the dog must have killed the old lady.

"Why would anyone want to hurt him?" Bubbles questioned the samurai who just pats the dog on the head.

"I don't know, Bubbles..." After saying that he stood up only for him to continue once again.

"But all that is in the past now, its time I have him skin thing much more than medical care so that he may fully recover." Hearing that his eyes narrowed.

"Really? What would that be?" Bubbles questioned the man who looks at her.

"Love, Bubbles~~" Naruto blocks at Jack's words since his thought changed to his little sister dead in his arms.

"Love..." When he muttered those words the only one who heard him was the girl next to him but she didn't react to it from hearing the coldness in his words. While he was lost in thought of the past, Dexter was explaining who Jack is.

"Well, to start off Sensei Jack is our official gym tester and kendo teacher. He is in charge of all physical education plan should the school participate in ant physical programs or activities. Knowledgable in the field of foreign culture and tradition. He also handles history class and is an exert in the study of Hieroglyphics. He had studied many downs of martial arts. From the art of the shaolin in in to the way of the Samurai. In fact, there are even rumors that he truly is a samurai." Dexter told the two girls but Buttercup didn't buy it.

"Riiiiightttt. And I'm Buttercup The-" she was cut off by Naruto speaking.

"Samurai Jack, son of The Samurai Lord who first defeated the dreaded Aku, Master of Masters, Shogun of Sorrow, and The Deliverer of Darkness... I'm not joking, he is a true samurai." When he said that, the three were very confused at how he knew this or if he was telling the truth but there thoughts were stopped by Courage running inside quickly.

"Hey look! Courage is back. What's wrong, Boy?" After asking the dog that, it shaped shift into a monster with glowing red eyes through the only one who understood what he meant was Naruto.

"Just what kind of a stupid dog are you?" Buttercup questioned the panicking dog but Naruto stood to gaining there attention.

"He's trying to tell us your sister is being attacked by a monster." With that said they heard a loud scream from outside shocking the sisters.

"BUBBLES!" The two sisters yelled and hurried outside with Naruto, Courage, and Dexter following after the two. When they made it outside they found a large, orange, dragon-like monster with mouths for hands and one mouth had a stumbling Bubbles were held it open with all her might.

"HOLY...!" Blossom yelled in shock at seeing the monster.

"BLOSSOM... BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles screamed loudly while the dragon beast swung its tail with both Naruto and Buttercup jump over the tail while Courage jumps to the side but Blossom had to save Dexter from getting hit by the tail too while shouting "LOOK OUT!". With the sound of the swing and the screams, Ms. Meryl was drawn to the window as well as her class that consisted of Otto, Billy and Mandy who were at the window.

"Oh boy! The circus is here!" Billy the dumbass said with joy at seeing the life threatening situation.

"Oh good... Looks like somebody is scout to get slaughtered... How exciting." After saying that there teacher could only respond to what she saw with an "Oh Dear..." outside both Naruto and Buttercup stood side by side while Blossom was behind them, on top of Dexter both blushing.

"FORGET THE TACTIC CRAP! This called for some good old fashioned..." With her words she did a flip in the air towards the third head while extending her left leg towards it head yelling "...BUTT WHOOPIN! BUTTERCRUSH KICK!" Buttercup yelled but before she made contact the monster unleashes a beam point blank range much to her shock and sends her fast to the ground near Naruto who sighs as he approached the unconscious girl.

"Idiot..." Naruto muttered as he bends down so he could pick her up bridal style, knowing she will be hurt more if left there.

"LOOK OUT!" Bubbles screamed seeing it go to grab Naruto with its left hand but when it did so it the moment it connected with Naruto or perhaps his hands due to him pulling his hand away from Buttercup to touch the upper mouth of the hand in order to hold it open but that want it, the moment he touched it the monsters instructs want crazy as if his it had just crossed death itself.

"You have crossed me and now you die." With that said his right hand moves to the lower jaw while his right leg was lifted up fast and he slams it into the upper jaw, breaking it off and after he did that he moves his right hand up higher on the lower jaw, while applying his Nature energy to his hand he literally lifts it off the ground and over his head. As this was happening the girl in his left arm began waking up to find Naruto holding her and he looks back at the girl while showing a gentle smile that triggers her to blush.

"Just stay still she watch." With that said he looks back up at the beast as he throws it straight upwards much to there shock at how high he three it which was a little above the school. Seeing this she saw his right hand open up while his left eye closed.

"Be grateful that you can die from that of a gods power." Naruto muttered as the beast was suddenly pulled down by the gravity changing drastically, it headed straight down for the two but Buttercup couldn't move, it could've been the fact she was being held tightly or the fact that he told her not to move but she felt as if she was gonna witness something baddies and she did. The moment it game straight down for them, Naruto straighten out his right hand which his hand pierces through its chest and stopped at his elbow due to him grabbing one of its ribs.

"Now you die." With that said a large light blue orb of light bursts from its body leaving a massive hole as its body fell forwards with Naruto jumping through the large hole in its body and he lands right in front of both Blossom and Dexter who just sat there with the monsters head hitting the ground hard with lots of blood coming from its mouth.

"I won." Naruto muttered while Bubbles opens up the unmoving mouth due to it most likely being killed since its heard and internal organs being wiped out. The emperor heard gurgling and turns seeing the beast looking up at him in complete and utter fear until it no longer moves. Seeing this he opens his left eye up again while turning away from the now dead monster.

"C-Can you..." Hearing her words he turns to the blushing Buttercup and now noticing it his eyes widen and blushes as be lets her go finding the situation to be awkward since its the first time he ever held a girl that close besides his younger sister.

(Now thinking back, that may have been when Buttercup had a crush on me...)

While this was happening, Ms. Meryl's class was cheering at how it turned out while Mandy has grown a new found interest in the blonde at his power as well as sensing a far evil power within him that took the shape of a fox. As all this was happening, the cause if it all Mojo Jojo was hiding behind Jack's dojo but froze when Naruto glanced back at him with his right eye sage mode deactivating to soon be swapped out for a blood red iris with a black slit instead of a pupil. The monkey villain couldn't do anything as of he was beaten in the span of his eyes meeting that single eye, knowing full well if he tried doing anything like this again, his monsters wouldn't be the only thing Naruto would be killing. After his eye turns back to ocean blue and he looks away the monkey ran in fear but stopped when he found a girl the same size as Naruto behind him. She has peach skin. She wears long white stockings with Mary Jane shoes, and a white dress with a big black stripe on it. Her eyes are soft white. She also has long white hair with antenna-like bangs and a black headband.

"You're way out of your leader, Mojo. Maybe its time for you to retire." Before the monkey could agree with her words the girl grabs him by his throat while behind her was a hang of monsters.

"My name is Bell, and these are my friends. My father has longed to have a word with you." The girl told the struggling Mojo Jojo who was the only one that knew going against Naruto meant crossing Death.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 18

~~~~~~~~NEXT DAY AT MEGAVILLE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL~~~~~~~~~

"Its our second day and its getting too quiet. What I'd give to whoop some monsterbutt right now..." Buttercup said in boredom at what was happening, her mind still on the fact that Naruto kicked some serious ass yesterday.

"Awww... C'mon. Why can't we just be ordinary grade schoolers for once... Besides, no one seems to believe that we're really superheroes..." Just after saying that, one girl shouted loudly.

"HEY GUYS! THERE SHE IS!" Tootie shouted loudly, gaining the three sisters attention which the two found Buttercup surrounded by fan girls. The strongest of the Powerpuff Girls was surprised Ayato being surrounded by five girls.

"Buttercup! Can we have your autograph? In case you're wondering. We are members of the official "BUTTERCUP FAN CLUB!"." Hearing that, the girl began sweating.

"Butterfan what?" The Powerpuff said with great confusion.

"You're a hero, Buttercup. A hero to every girls in this school. You went to face that monster head on even though you knew how dangerous it was...you were so brave and heroic." Hearing that there sisters couldn't agree one bit.

"And best of all your knight in shining armor came to your rescue. "Sigh"... How I wish my knight in shining admire should rescue me..." Tootie said, thinking about the love of her life Timmy Turner.

"Oh Buttercup, I envy you. To be rescued in the arms of the one and only... Naruto Ōtsutsuki." With that name being days the girls heard someone behind then speak.

"Are you looking for Naruto?" Hearing that they turn to find Sensei Jack.

"Did I mention that we are also members of the Samurai Jack club?" Tootie asks Buttercup while the other four girls run to the man.

"WHAT IS THIS? CLUBSVILLE?!" Buttercup said in confusion but her attention turns to see Naruto walking with another girl. The girl had a goth like appearance, the most unique about her normal appearance was her eyes and hair. Her hair was a cubic shape with five spikes, the color was purple with her eyes squinting but if there open she would have amber color eyes.

"How should I know? I've never played that game." Naruto told the girl who just played her game slave 2.

"Not my fault you've been stuck underground most of your life." When she said that part his eyes narrow suspiciously at how this girl knew that as well as the fact when they first met she called him "whiskered demon".

"Do I kill her or not?" Naruto was contemplating to kill her or not but his attention turns to see five girls surrounding Jack while Buttercup stood against the wall and when they both made eye contact he saw his she looked away with a blush on her face. Before he could think about her blush he heard a loud bang and turns seeing Blossom who bumped into Dexter who was carrying books resulting in both of then falling with Blosson in top of him while Dexter had a book in his head while his glasses fell off showing his blue eyes. The bang gained the attention of not only Naruto but also Dib, Otto, and Mandy as well as others. The Powerpuff immediately sat up while grabbing his glasses.

"Dexter, I'm sorry! I should have looked where I was going. I'm really sorry!" Blosson said as she handed him the glasses.

"Its nothing. I'm okay... Umm... You alright?" Dexter asks her as he puts his glasses on and they both stood up.

"I'm fine. Here, let me help you with your books." Blossom said to him as she picked up some of his books she as this was happening he heard someone call his name and turns to find a girl with half-long blonde hair that went to in the ends with a black headband.

"Yes?" Naruto said to the girl who could feel the overwhelming presence of sheer power radiating from his body. Before she could speak Naruto spoke first before her.

"Wait a second, aren't you the girl I heard about that made death your bitch?" Hearing that, she was surprised at his words but he just looks back at seeing Gaz level up.

"How do you-" she was cut off by Naruto turning to her with a look of annoyance on his face.

"I suggest you release Grim since he's no longer the death I know but a coward-well he's plank ways been when I met him but that's besides the point, he's completely pathetic... I know he lost the bet but even so "Death" is not to be toyed with." With those words she raised an eyebrow.

"I've already done that." Hearing that he could only blink in surprise before chuckling with a smile on his face.

"Oh good, for a second there I thought I would have to obliterate you." Hearing that, her eyes widen all the way but thankfully Buttercup and Bubbles were distracted since they were talking to one another. As he walked past Mandy without a care with Gaz following, Mandy knew that he wasn't even joking even if the tone in his voice was a joking manner the words were not of any joking manner. Mandy's left hand moves up to her chest with her eyes completely wide since this is the very first time she has ever feared, even for her immortal life but due to that fear she couldn't help but feel attracted to him.

~~~~~~~~~AT THE SCHOOL DOJO~~~~~~~~~

"The essence of kendo is more than merely what we will begin with today kenjutsu, swiped technique-and it is more than a method of combat. Kendo is an expression of the heart, balanced with the mind, to focus your body's strength. Your strength means nothing without peace. Peace that comes with learning to draw yourself from the violence your body demands, and channeling that strength inti graceful harmony. This harmony gives you not only the will to achieve victory over your opponent soundly...but compassion as well. Kendo is, then, truly the way of the sword. Not merely the martial technique, but an art that we must attain. This beautiful discipline, more than the movement and form, is what I hope to teach you, beginning today. Let us all move forward, together. I know that you will do well. Today, as we truly begin, you will begin to show me your true self, and I will begin to know what I must do to truly teach you." With those words he looks at his students which included Jimmy, Chowder, Flapjack, and Naruto which they all wire the class uniform as well as others.

(I trained under the greatest samurai of all time who had no idea that I lived before his time and I was there during his time.)

Naruto glances at the wooden sword in his right hand and places the wooden edge on his shoulder.

"So what exactly are ya' gonna teach me-I mean us... Sensei?" Naruto questioned Jack while pointing the wooden sword at the man who turns to Naruto.

"You will all be taught the way of the sword." Hearing that he couldn't help but smile at being trained in the way of the sword.

~~~~~~~~SOME TIME LATER, AT THE END OF SCHOOL~~~~~~~

"You forgot your math homework... Again?" Naruto questioned Gaz who was still playing her video game without a care. They stood in the same hallway as both Buttercup and Bubbles but soon enough a sad Blossom arrives crying along with Otto. Naruto watched the long haired sister hug the surprised Buttercup then Bubbles.

"Okay, four-eyes! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Buttercup demanded the glasses-wearing Otto who had his hands up innocently.

"I didn't do anything to her, I sweat!" Otto yelled but he found himself on his knees with Buttercup holding his tie with her right hand while her left was pulled back ready to deliver a knuckle sandwich.

"BUTTERCUP NO!" Blossom screamed, stopping her sister who along with the others in the hallway look at her.

"Don't hurt him, I'm alright. Look you girls go on home. I'll catch up with you later, I just need some time... Alone." With that, the girl left the confused group.

"What was that all about?" Buttercup asked no one in particular but Naruto's left hand moves to his chin while thinking about Dexter's past.

"If I'm not mistaken, didn't I-... Oh yeah." His thoughts stop after remembering what he did.

~~~~~~~~~LATER THAT DAY WOTHIN DEXTER'S LABORATORY~~~~~~~~

Currently the young boy genius was sleeping in his room until his alarms were blaring like crazy. By the time his eyes open he found the lights were off and instead the back up lights came on leaving the entire room the color of blood red. Seeing this the boy genius immediately enters his Robo-Dexo 2000 despite not knowing the enemy while the machine was under his very feet only to rise during these kinds emergencies.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Dexter yelled with his thermal vision seeing someone is walking towards him but he froze immediately at his machines systems reacting to an unknown power source, seeing he on his computer council Dexter's eyes widen slowly due to the fact the only other time he saw this unknown energy appear was on the day his sister died but immediately it disappeared only for Dexter's eyes too widen from someone standing behind him with the machine's head.

"Hello Dexter..." Hearing his voice the boy genius turns to find Naruto with his hands in his pockets.

"Who exactly are you?!" Dexter demanded of Naruto who just smiles.

"First off, as you should have already guessed, I was there the day your sister who horribly killed by one of Susan's Jackbots." When those words left his mouth, Dexter's eyes widen all the way.

"Truth be told I didn't do anything to have caused your sister to die. Through I could have saved her but seeing as nothing would change I allowed her to die-" he was cut off by the now enraged genius to grab Naruto by his shirt a lift him up off his feet.

"YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HER YET YOU DID-" Dexter was cut off by Naruto suddenly extending his left hand so he could grab the boy genius by his throat. Dexter now found himself being lifted up in the air, off of the floor of the robots head.

"Do not speak to me in such a tone as if tire better then me boy. Your pain is nothing compared to the pain I've felt long ago through I do understand what it means to lose a sister but the level of pain I've felt is still hundreds of times more then you will ever feel. Ask yourself this Dexter, if I had interfered then what would have changed? Would you still be in that old city you once lived in? Would you still have those pathetic battles with Susan? Would you have matured more as well as created new and far more lethal weapons?! You should actually be grateful to me for what I've done." Hearing that, Dexter was glaring with immense hatred at boy who could have saved his sister.

"WHY WOULD I BE GRATEFUL TO YOU FOR NOT SAVING NY SISTER?!" Dexter yelled until he got one unexpected and shocking answer.

"Not that actually, I'm talking about how I was the reason the Powerpuff Girls were made. Unknown to the professor and Mojo Jojo I was the reason they were created. Funny, it took only genjutsu to cause the Mojo Jojo to hit the professor who in turn hits the Chemical X meaning if it weren't for me you wouldn't have found love; am I right or wrong?" After saying that, Dexter was staring at Naruto with disbelief until he was dropped in the floor with Naruto turning his back to Dexter while he was smiling.

"Why... What is the goal exactly?" Dexter questioned Naruto who places his left hand on his chin.

"I was bored and wanted some new entertainment but... Everything that happened so far has surpassed everything I've thought of. I don't know how to put it but, all I can say is I enjoy being at Megaville Elementary school. Without you, the Powerpuff girls, Jack, as well as everyone else I wouldn't have even wasted my time but instead have stayed in the Underworld." Hearing that, Dexter looks up and his eyes widen all the way due to seeing the look of confusion on his face as if he doesn't understand anything but that all changed when he thought about the girls in the school he's met.

"Eheheheheheheh, now that I think about it, I find Buttercup to be very interesting at how she acts including there are three girls in the school with dark attitudes that are abnormal which increases my interest. I think, this emotion I'm feeling is that of enjoyment..." Wothbthat sad he disappeared, only to appear at outside the machine only to heard someone calling Dexter's name and he turns to find Otto holding water appears to be Blossoms bow but in bad shape.

"Naruto, why are you-" he was cut off seeing the machine behind Naruto bend down to show Dexter exiting it with a confused look on his face due to not knowing what he can make of Naruto being an enemy of an ally due to all he's done.

"THERE YOU ARE! I GOT A MESSAGE FOR YOU FROM MANDARK!" Otto yelled in an emergency which surprises the boy genius at seeing Blossom's bow as well as hearing Mandark is involved while Naruto just stood there. It took only a couple of minutes for Otto to arrive with the note that had a message on it for him.

[Dexter, I have your little flower, if you ever want to see her again come to my fortress, these coordinates will lead you there "some weird symbols" I'll be waiting, MANDARK. P.S. We end this tonight so arm yourself]

"Otto." Dexter said, which the boy's train of thought is stopped and he pays attention once again.

"Uh...yeah." Otto said and was given a request.

"I need you and Naruto to go to her sister-" he was cut off by Naruto speaking.

"Sorry Dexter but I'm coming along, since it technically most likely my fault that Susan's kidnapped Blossom, I will aid you in your quest to rescue your girlfriend. Otto, tell them that Blossom is staying over Dexter's house to work ok a science project or something. They will just make things more troublesome, considering Buttercup's wild attitude." After saying that he starts walking past Dexter who stops him.

"Do you honestly think we can even get close to her without being shot at?" Hearing that, Naruto just sighs knowing he would have to transform into his adult body in order to use his tailed beast power as well as other things too to make this mission a complete success. He looks back and to his surprise the boy genius was looking at the giant war machine. Seeing this, Naruto just smiles, knowing this will be very interesting.

NEXT TIME, BLOSSOM'S RESCUE. LEAVE A REVEIW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 19

~~~~~~~OUTSDE OF MANDARK'S BASE~~~~~~~~

Oddly his base has large glasses on it proving that it was actually his face, nor really a smart idea.

[Your knight in shining armor has finally arrived. Excellent! Ahahahah! Excellent! AHAHA! AHAHAHAH!]

Came the voice of Mandark from the base while outside stood the one and only Megas. Within it was the driver Harold Cooplowski who goes by "Coop" along with Dexter in the seat on his right while Naruto sat in the back.

"This just he the place..." Coop said and watched as large Missile launchers and large Gatling guns rise from the ground, locking into them.

"... And by the looks of it this Mandark guy means business. OH YEAH!" Coop yelled with a large smile on his fact.

"Ok Dex... Since Kiva isn't around I guess that leave you to take care of all that computation thingy." Coop told Dexter who was downloading a file to Megas.

"Where is Kiva anyway?" Dexter questions the man who just smiles.

"Jamie thought she needs a vacation so he took her to some place nice and quiet, probably Hawaii or somethin. I always knew those two would work out sooner or later. Anyhow you said you got some new tactical studs installed on Megas. I guess now would be the best time to see what Old Megas can do." Coop said while Naruto just watched Dexters screen to seen Dee Dee's outline as well as pink filling it to have arrows pointing from it too the blue outline of Megas.

"I'm working in it." With that said the Gatling guns began unleashing rounds of billets towards Megas that began...dancing in such a way the bullets began missing. Even when the missiles came they were missing too.

"WTF?!" Naruto yelled in confusion at what was happening.

"Whoa Dex! I didn't know you studied ballet!" Coop said with the tone of his voice filled with amazement.

"I don't." Was all Decter said as the machine continued dodging until it jumps high in the hair above all the weapons that point up at him but before they could lock on, with a "BANZAI!" from Coop is slammed both feet down on the weapons causing many explosions the occur.

"I gotta hand it to you Dex, those were some moves! Hey, do tit think you can make Megas so the Macarena?" Just after asking that the three heard a girl yell "MACARENA THIS!" Just as they narrowly dodge a hamburgers with spinning blades on it but not enough since they have a deep slash on the chest of Megas.

"AWWWWWW, MAN! RIGHT AFTER A NEW PAINT JOB! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" Coop yelled and turns to find an evenly height giant robot the Megabee that resembled a humanoid Bee but the stinger was a drill. On top of its head was a girl, controlling it. She is a brunette, two big locks of her hair go over the side of her face. She has green eyes and a symbol on her forehead. She wears a white shirt with blue sleeves and a blue cape and yellow orbs around the neck. She wears a black belt and blue trousers. She wears fingertipless gloves and is known to also wear a white watch around her wrist.

"Ok, boys! You wanna dance! LETS DANCE!" The girl said with a dark smile on her face. Just as the giant red bee like robot punch Megas and sends it to the ground.

"Oh man, this is too easy! These guys are a joke!" The girls said as she too jumps high in the sky while yelling "BANZAI!" with the drill aiming for Megas chest but it once again moves fast and this time dodges without a scratch until the giant robot grabs both its legs and traps it in a leg lock.

"We're really in a right spot here! This is one tough bee! We're wasting too much time with this! Dex, you and Naruto are gonna have to go one ahead without me!" Hearing that, Dexter was unsure but felt a hand touch his shoulder and turns to the smiling Naruto.

"I'll stay behind and help so hurry." With that said, Megas moves its right hand up to grab Dexter so it could place him on the ground and they watch Dexter begin running towards the base.

"Soooo uhhhh, any idea how I-..." Coop stopped talking to see Naruto was somehow on the hood of Megas's head/car. Naruto raised his left hand to his mouth to he could bite his left hand to draw blood and due to him doing that he jumps off the car away from Megas and Megabee to summon something big.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" He yelled loudly as he slammed his hand on midair causing a large smoke cloud and from it appears a gigantic dragon with the majority of the body covered in black scales. The dragons lower body, specifically his stomach, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, is a blood red color. It also has noticeable scars over both eyes forming a "X" all across its face. It's back has numerous gold spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail. It has a triangular head with golden horns, a pair of large, round eyes. It also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, golden nails. It also has large bony wings that resemble the devils, with rippled tips. The dragon opens its eyes to show there completely white meaning its blind.

"Are you serious, a blind dragon?! AHAHAHAH-" during that instant the dragon had already pinpointed the robots location and slammed a right fist that was consumed by the black flames of hell into Megabee's head, sending it right off of Megas.

"I MAY BE BLIND CHILD BUT MY HEARING FAR EXCEEDS THAT OF GOD! I AM ZENTHON, THE DRAGON OF HELL!" Zenthon roared with anger at being talked down upon by a little girl who at the time was dealing with the machine melting from the intense black flames that would not disappear from its head. The girl looks up to see the dragon approaching her slowly while Naruto just smiles.

"Zenthon The Wrath, one of the seven elite guards of the underworld and one of my seven personal creations." Naruto thought with that smile on his face increasing since all seven have a special ability.

Zenthon roars loudly as he charges for Megabee while he spun which his tail slams straight into Megabee's chest sending it skidding across the ground, sending earth and trees flying a food the sky and from where the machine was hit it too had flames spread from place where it was hit as it began melting the machine.

"Shit!" The girl yelled as her robot fell too its knees since it was being Chrome Disaster synced by the black flames that wouldn't go out. Naruto just smiles at seeing they've already won until surprisingly the found the girl on top of Megas's head since she abandoned her machine.

"You can leave now." With that said, Zenthon disappears with a cloud of smoke while Naruto disappeared in an instant.

"Sup." hearing that, the girl turns to find Naruto standing behind her but she grabs him by his shirt.

"Have to admit I wasn't expecting that whole dragon bullshit but now its just you and-" the girl was cut off by hearing someone behind her.

"Let him go." Came the voice of a female and when the girl turned around in confusion she was hit by a right uppercut from none other then Buttercup who punched her do hard the girls middle tooth came right out of her mouth while she fell off of Megas from the impact of the punch. But before she could hit the ground, something caught her.

It was a robotic demon-like creature. It is the color of purple and is twice the size of a regular human. It has a red chest plate attached to it. It has steel plates attached to several other parts of his body namely: his crotch, shoulders, claws, neck and his legs. It has big ears which kinda looks like wings. There are also metal screws drilled in its cheeks. The teeth are very sharp and it has yellow eyes. In the same color of it's eyes, it has orbs in its shoulder, hands and on its knees. And an important feature is that he has big bat wings.

"How are you doin?" The machine asked the posses off girl.

"She sucker-punched me... THAT LITTLE BITCH SUCKER-PUNCHED ME!" The girl yelled, very pissed off.

"Yes and now you're missing a tooth." Hearing that, her anger increases even more.

"WHAT?! I'LL KILL HER! LET ME AT THAT BITCH!" She screamed as the bat-machine flys up high to see Buttercup standing next to Naruto.

"Another time, Sugar. We have orders to withdraw...for now. Though it looks like you clearly underestimated them." It told the pissed off girl.

"JUST LET ME HURT HER! JUST ONE PUNCH! PLEASE! PLEAAAAAAAAASE!" The girl screamed with anger but the machine wouldn't let her go.

"This is only the beginning, humans... Until we all meet again... CIAO." It told the them.

"I'll get you for this yet you little bitch! I swear!" She said in anger at Buttercup who just smiles while showing her missing tooth.

"You can bet a dollar on it!" Buttercup said and watched seeing both fly away.

"Now... WHERE'S MY SISTER?!" Buttercup yelled at Naruto while behind her was Bubbles carrying Otto. Naruto just sighs and points towards the base.

"I'll see what I can do." With that said he was already gone, surprising them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~WITHIN MANDARK'S BASE~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently a pissed off Mandark was glaring dangerously at Dexter while he was in his knees but stood to slowly.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY SISTER!" Mandark yelled with anger at Dexter who tried to stop him but he was far too gone in his anger.

"MORE LIES! This is what you've been planning all along, isn't it! You wanted to get back at me by going after my sister! You wanted revenge! You wanted her to suffer as Dee Dee did! I won't let you go anywhere near her... You took away my Dee Dee...and now you want to take away Olga? I'LL-" he was cut off after by the machine that was rising behind being destroyed. Mandark turns to find himself being backhand to the wall hard by Naruto in sage mode.

"Naruto, why are you-" he was cut off due to the moment he made eye contact with Naruto he lost consciousness and hit the ground which Naruto picks him up over is right shoulder. He turns to the worried Blossom and spoke to her in a calm tone.

"Don't worry, he's just unconscious." Naruto told the worried girl but there attention turns to Mandark holding a detonator.

"SO BE IT! YOU WANT TO BE PART OF THIS?! THEN I'LL TAKE YOU-" he was cut off due too the detonator no longer in his hand.

"I've always been apart of this boy, I could have saved Dee Dee yet I did nothing." Hearing that he turns to Naruto to see his left eye was completely different then his right, the eye was completely light purple with a ripple-patterns that already over the eyeball. It also had six tomoe's split between the first two ripples.

"But even so, if you even think for a second that you've felt far more pain then me then you are a complete dumbbass." With that said, Mandark loses consciousness after making contact with his eye which he picks him up over his left shoulder but suddenly bunions rise from the ground just as he deactivated the rinnegan.

[Self-Destruct sequence initiated. T-Minus 20 seconds. Please remove all personal belongings.]

"We better go now..." With that said the ceiling explodes and he looks up seeing Megas moving its left hand down on the floor.

"All aboard the Megas express!" Coop yelled from inside the machine which Naruto walks on the large hand although Blossom.

"Lets get the fuck out of here before we all get dragged in the explosion!" Naruto yelled at Coop who pulls the hands back out of the hole in the ceiling just as they have "5" seconds left.

3...2...1...0/ BOOM!

That single explosion consumed the entire building while they were hundreds of feet above the base.

~~~~~~~~BACK AT THE GIRLE NEW SUBURAN HOME~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, how are they, professor?" Buttercup asked the professor who was walking down the steps.

"They'll be ok? Its nothing serious." The professor told his daughter.

"WHAT?! You're allowing Blossom to stay in the same room with Mandark and Dexter who were the cause of this?!" Buttercup yelled but her attention turns to Naruto who was drinking tea while leaning against the wall that was on the right of the couch where Otto and Coop were sitting while Bubbles stood behind her sister.

"I know, I know. But its a small favor from Blossom; she just wanted a little time with-" He was cut off by the enraged girl.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! WHAT IF-" she was cut off by Naruto who was staring at the cup of teas in his hand.

"It is not there fault but mine, if I had indeed saved her sister none of this would have happened yet of I didn't then both wouldn't have grown up-" he was cut off by Buttercup punching him square in the face yet he stood his ground.

"MY SISTER ALMOAT DIED! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT WHAT IT MEANS TO LOSE A SI-" she was cut off by Naruto simply back handing the girl in the face and sending her hard into the wall but before things could continue the professor stood between the two.

"My sister is dead and if you want to live longer I suggest you never talk to me as if I don't know what it means to lose a sister." When he said that, Buttercup couldn't even speak since his words struck her deeply. The others just stayed quiet while Naruto was seeing the image of his dead sister in his mind again. He turns his back to everyone as he continued speaking in a cold yet sad tone.

"I didn't just lose my sister, I lost the most important person in my entire life. You could never understand what I endured back then." With those words the two Powerpuff girls couldn't speak while Naruto just left the house without another word.

~~~~~~~~~~~~OUTSIDE~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto was walking while it was night and the sky was clear showing the large moon.

"NARUTO STOP!" Hearing that he stopped walking as glances back seeing Buttecup standing on the sidewalk, right in front of her house.

"You could never understand what its like to lose someone you care for, or to kill people you care about... This world isn't for me, I should I return back to my world where I belong." With that said a portal appears in front of him while he turns away from her.

"We will likely never meet again, so long Buttercup-" he was cut off by the girl yelling something that even he didn't know about.

"YES I DO YOU IDIOT BLONDE! I-I do understand what its like to lose a sister. We had a fourth sister, she was different from us... We thought of her as nothing but a nuisance. Yet, she saved our asses. She died due to being unstable... So, I do understand some of what you went through." Hearing her say that, his left eye turns back to normal while he looks at the ground.

"To think... Such a hot-headed girl could say such words is nothing but sheer amazement." As he said that the portal closed in front of him and he turns to Buttercup with a sad smile on his face.

"You are the first to say such words to me, and I thank you for sharing them to me but even so, what I said is just the tip of the iceberg to my horrible past. Anyways, it late so go home, I'll see you Monday at school." With that said he disappeared just after turning his back to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~AT NARUTO'S APARTMENT~~~~~~~~~~~

When Naruto appeared in the room he found Protoboy playing chess with anther kid the same height as himself. He has a white, but not pale, skin. His eyes are silver of color, similar to Bell's eyes. He has long black hair, tied up with a red band, into a ponytail. A bang of his black hair covers his right eye. The kid wears a Chinese-looking costume. He has a white shirt with long sleeves with a golden line on the right from the middle of his shirt with smaller golden clips over it. His shirt has a cloth underneath it which covers most of the front of his leg, and reaches to his ankles. He wears a red scarf as a belt. He wears black baggy pants with black shoes. One of the most remarkable things on his outfit are the golden shoulder plates that are in the shape of a dragon. The head plate is on his left shoulder while its tail is on the right shoulder. Underneath the one on his right shoulder he also has a red cloth.

"Ahhhhh, Naga The Hope or is it love? Can't remember since I used both of those emotions to create you but anyways, what brings you here?" Naruto questions the kid who just gives a wave to him before extending his left hand out towards Naruto who saw him holding an envelope which he takes it.

"You see, that was given to me by Michael of the Archangels. You see that paperwork states if the Emperor of the Underworld is gonna be in the human world then he'll need to be watched sooooooooo... Its either your sister, the Empress of Heaven or God himself, he'll most likely come down from Heaven after all these years too use that as an excuse to hangout with the humans of this world and meet you personally." With that said, Naruto hated both ideas but couldn't just disagree due to he's no longer in his area of rule.

"Fine I'll sign it, but if you think that I will talk to my sister I will do no such thing." Hearing that, Naga just nods as he watched him take out the paperwork; read through it; signs it; puts it back in the envelopes and gave it back to Naga who was already gone.

NEXT TIME, THE NEW ARRIVAL FROM HEAVEN. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 20

~~~~~~~~~SOME TIME LATER~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto was currently sitting on the steps of the school, messaging with Protoboy's system.

"Master, are you sure you shouldn't stay home? What if The Lord appears in your school?" Protoboy questioned Naruto who closed its back.

"Relax, he isn't that careless... I think?" Naruto said and before the machine could respond the three girls land behind him with Dexter in tow.

"Finally! I'm starving!" Buttercup said with a smile on her face.

"You okay?" Blossom questioned the sick Dexter. After what happened that night with Blossom being saved, Mandark disappeared without a word.

~~~~~~~~~~LUNCH TIME~~~~~~~~~

Currently Naruto sat at a table with Mandy who sat on his right, Bubbles who sat on Mandy's left, and Gaz who sat on the other side of the table playing her game slave. Behind Naruto was Buttercup sitting at her table with four other girls who were talking about boys which they frequently mentioned Naruto to gain a blush from Buttercup. On the right of Naruto's table was Blossom and Dexter sitting alone with Dexter reading his book while Blossom stares at him with a smile on her face.

"... Yeah, monsters may be scary, but as king as we work together, we can beat em up!" Bubbles said with a smile on her face while the other three had different thoughts on there mind until they sensed something and the four turn seeing a girl wearing a standard blue school uniform. She has black eyes, black hair in two long pigtails and a similar "M" like cut at the side of her hair. The girl sat down right next to Naruto on his left surprising the group at seeing this.

"Olga, why are you sitting here-" he was cut off by the girl pressing her lips against his left cheek, causing his eyes too widen in shock while Mandy's eye twitches and Buttercup, well did not see the kids thankfully.

"That was a thank you for saving my brother..." Olga said as began eating next to Naruto.

"Who're you?" Bubbles questioned the girl which Mandy answers with a very annoyed look in her face.

"Olga." Mandy said with a tic mark on her head.

"Why haven't I seen her before?" Bubbles questioned Mandy who answers with "she's too busy." confusing the girl.

"Too busy?" Bubbles repeated which she answers.

"She sat at our table but stopped since she had dance practice. Until now she hasn't once sat here." Mandy told the girl who has stars for eyes.

"DANCING?" Bubbles yelled gaining both Naruto and Olga's attention.

"Yeah. She's the best dancer on the Megaville Elementary Dance Troupe. She practically runs it ever since she succeeded the last danc-" Mandy stops at seeing age was already gone and in a flash of light blue light she was in front of the surprised Olga.

"You run the Dance Troupe? Hi, I'm bubbles!" Bubbles said with excitement while Olga just blinks in surprise and answers her question in a casual tone.

"Oh yes, I'm in the Dance Troupe." With that said the blonde began does king in a fast tone full of excitement which Naruto, Olga, Mandy, and Gaz began tuning her out.

"You like dancing, huh?" Olga said in reply to her paragraphs of sentences about dancing.

"OH, YES! YES, YES, YES!" Bubbles said excitedly to Olga's words.

"Maybe you should come to tryouts in the auditorium, after school today." Olga told the blue Powerpuff girls with a smile on her face.

"Really? There are tryouts?" Bubbles asked her hopefully and she answers.

"Yes, I'd like to see what you can do." Olga told the Powerpuff who just nods in excitement.

"I'LL BE THERE!" She yelled loudly with excitement in her tone while Naruto during that began feeling an unnerving heavenly feeling.

"So he's here yet... Where?" Naruto thought while looking around confused.

~~~~~~~~~AT THE SCHOOL AUDITORIUM~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where the fuck is he?!" Naruto thought as he was looking around a lot to find God. He sat on the seats, missing the second tryouts for students who missed the first ones. Next to him on his right was Gaz playing her game slave but his eyes were drawn up to the light were Principal Reginald Skarr walked on stage with another women. She has short black hair with a curl in it, she wears a light-blue suit with a white blouse underneath it and folded sleeves.

"Okay, okay, settle down, ladies. If you're not aware by now, Ms. Pataki has taken yet another serious of personal days...somewhere in Europe this time, if I'm not mistaken..." Hearing that, the students were surprised except Olga who has her arms crossed.

"Yes, well, same named favorites aside, I have found a more suitable replacement." Reginald said as he stepped back to allow the replacement to speak.

"Hello, everyone! My name is Ms, Honeydew! I hope we can be good friends!" The women said with a smile on her face. As this was happening, Gaz noticed Naruto looking around agitatedly.

"What's wrong with you?" Gaz questioned Naruto while she was glancing at him.

"Nothing-" he was cut off by the lights going out, confusing everyone while Naruto just sighs while face palming.

"Oh god, don't tell he he's actually going too..." When he said that a single light came on showing what appears to be a kid who's the sane height as Naruto. He has fair skin, spiky golden hair, golden irises, yet he has dark under his eyes, showing he hasn't gotten any sleep in weeks. He wearing dark blue jeans and a yellow shirt with the text "I (heart) humanity" in kanji. Through the reason he wears it cuz he bought it in a store before coming here.

"Who's that?" Olga questioned in confusion at never seeing the kid before. In his hands was a guitar signaling he's going to okay something.

"May I borrow that?" That kid asked as he extended his left had and the mic on the stand flys in front of his mouth as he began singing while playing.

"Although the slightest chance of changing the path in which our world is taking's low it makes sense that the smallest little voice can make the loudest noise!" As he sang the song "strike back" the Emperor of the underworld had his hands covering his face due too "God" playing music and singing in excitement at finally getting to have an actual excuse to get away from Heaven. By the time he finished, all the lights came on followed by everyone clapping.

"Who are you?" Reginald questions God who looks at the principal with a smile on his face.

"My papers." With that said he magically had a papers appear on his hand who h he hands it to Reginald who takes it and examines the papers.

"Well "Charles", this is supposed to be the tryouts for the Dance Troupe, not-" Reginald stops seeing that the guitar he had was gone.

"Sorry sir, won't happen again." God apologized as he jumps off stage so he could sit on Naruto's left while he had an easy going smile in his face.

"Sup Naruto, have to say this is the first time we met face to face." God said to the annoyed Demon Emperor.

"Oh shut it, God." Naruto muttered which the Supreme Being just smiles in clear amusement at what's happening.

"Awwwwwwww, is someone cranky." God teased Naruto and immediately Gaz's game screen started too static and when she turned she saw Naruto glaring at the new kid. A fierce aura clashing against an easy going aura.

"Can you two not mess me up while I'm playing my game?" Gaz asked the two powerful beings who look at her.

"Is she always like this?" God questions Naruto who just nods sadly.

"Sorry about that." With those words the game was acting like it always does and Gaz was once again sucked into her game, ignoring everything.

"Weird..." God said yet Naruto could only say "I've seen weirder." and with those words he began thinking about Gaz's dad words, when he once was having dinner at Gaz's house.

(NOOOO! Santa has let me down, I will turn my back on him and devote a portion of my life to destroying Santa! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)

"Trust me, I've seen odder things." Naruto told God who just shrugs while leaning back into his chair to watch the dance troupe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~

"So let me get this straight, on tryout day you beat up normal kids with a Shinai so hard they were unconscious...?" Naruto said to Buttercup while he sat down on her left, they were outside Sensei Jack's office while the Sensei was speaking with Buttercup's dad/Professor Utonium. Buttercup just gives Naruto an innocent smile, causing him to sigh.

~~~~~~~~~~~DURING THAT VERY MOMENT ON THE MOON~~~~~~~~

Currently Bell was wearing a space suit while holding onto a bomb while GIR too was with her also wearing a space suit while also wearing the very bad dog disguise.

"OOOOOO! CANNED MOON! AND IT TASTES LIKE AIR! Nam, Nam, Nam!" GIR the most stupidest being in existence said not making sense.

[Bell! Good. I see you're nearly in position.]

"Daddy?" Bell said in confusion as she presses her com.

[Yes, sweetheart, its me. I put a radio link in the helmet. Convenient, isn't it?]

"I DON'T LIKE THIS SUIT! I DON'T EVEN NEED IT! IT'S TOO TIGHT! YOUR VOICE IS TOO LOUD!" Bell yelled into her mic.

[Humor me. I like to he able to talk to you. We're almost done, anyway. You will need to go down that ridge. To your... Left, to enter he sea of tranquility. It shall be rather poetic, I think. Once you're far enough in, you will activate the controlling mechanism switch, and get clear as well as beware. There's some kind of interference so be prepared for any trouble. I'll be monitoring you before I allow the triggering code-but do they to hurry out. Bell. For tit hear me? Bell, BELL!... Maybe she doesn't have enough bars.]

Bell had already abandoned her spacesuit including GIR who was spinning in space next too Bell.

"NOW WE'RE SPACE NAKED!" GIR yelled our loud with joy while Bell on the other had was sad.

"... Come on, Girly." Bell said as they arrived at the destination and placed the hourglass looking bomb on the area that they were said to place it.

[Thank you for activating "Project Tlalocan". Designation: ALPHA. Voice confirming in required.]

Heading that, Bell only said "hello" which if was excepted while GIR words were not.

[Commending primary function protocols. 10... 9...8...]

As it doubt down, Bell ran with GIR being pulled along too.

"Eight, six, seven, five, three, oh ni-ee-i-ine!" GIR yelled out loud which somehow fucked up the countdown.

[8... 6... 7... 5... 3... 0... 9. Distraction prevention parameter established. 3... 2... 1... Primary Fusion Matrix engaged.]

"That is the Matrix?" GIR asked while there was a light blue explosion that gained a lot of attention from many people of earth including one particular God.

"Ooo! Bluecheese!" GIR yelled out loud as they were hiding in a crater. The two look out seeing there was a kit of damage.

"... Wow." Bell said with surprise at seeing this.

"MY FACE! GIVE ME BACK MY FACE!" GIR yelled out loud, not making any sense.

"Oh. Its gone. We can go now, Girly." After she said that, the girl noticed that there space suits were missing.

"Oh! The suits! They're gone! Where did...I put them? Daddy won't be happy if I lose them! Girly, can you help me find them?" Bell said to GIR who just salutes her.

"I can do it! I can do it nine times! WE DIG. DIG. DIG. AND DIG. DIG. DIG. AND WE MINE THE WHOLE DAY THROUGH! WE DIG. DIG. DIG. AND DIG. DIG. DIG. THAT'S WHAT WE LIKE TO DO!" GIR yelled as it began digging.

"Thanks, Girly... At least you're here." When she said that, the girl began feeling lonely at the fact that no one once again wanted to go with her.

"Daddy wouldn't come... He doesn't even talk to me anymore... And his friends are always too just... I'm glad you're still here... You're cute... But..." As she thought that while sitting down, she didn't notice someone appear behind her.

"It seems you could use a friend." Hearing that, Bell looks to see a kid about her height she's never seen before.

"Huh?" Bell said confused at his words and who he is.

"Well, so it seems. Why, hello there beautiful." Came the words of none other then Naga standing behind her with a smile in his face.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 21

Bell immediately stood up in a hurry, alerted at who this person is while Naga looks down at GIR digging into the ground.

"And who light this be? Such an odd little..." When Naga said that, Bell became angry and pulled her right hand back while creating a white orb of light.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!" Bell yelled as she throws it straight at him causing a small explosion that didn't reach GIR.

"CAN'T TOUCH THIS! BREAK IT DOWN!" GIR yelled as it still was digging.

"That's awfully impressive, but don't you think-" Naga said behind Bell but he was cut off by the girl turning towards him while firing white lasers from her eyes watch the words "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" Coming out from her mouth but before she could do anything she felt a tremendous power pressing down in her like a wave hitting her body.

"I didn't. As I was saying: font you think Luna has enough craters?" Naga questioned her while he stood behind her.

"WHO ARE YOU?" She demanded of him yet her uneasiness soon disappeared as of his presence made her feel calm and warm through she isn't even humans but a Gynoid.

"I am known by many names, The Prime Woodland Naga Vicar of Resolution, Divinely chosen proselyte of the Great Azure Dragon and Heaven of The East... But my nost used name is Naga The Love or Naga The Hope..." As he said it, he had sparkles appear all over him.

"... But! You can call me Naga... Huh?" Naga stopped seeing the girl was walking away with her left pinky digging in her ear.

"Great. Bye." Bell said to Naga who sweat drops and in a blink of an I he was in front of her.

"You left this a few hills back." Naga said, presenting Bell with her helmet and spacesuit.

"Oh. Oh! I did." Bell said with surprise and places the helmet on her head.

[BELL? BELL? BEEEELLLLLLL!]

"YOU'VE CREATED A TIME PARADOX!" GIR yelled with happiness.

"Daddy?" Bell said inti the mic.

[There you are! I was just about to divert one of the council... But never mind. Are you alright? The radio went dead for a while. That was unexpected.]

"Oh! Yes... But its all okay now. Everything worked like you said." Bell said into the mic. Naga just gives the girl a smile, not noticing a rock being thrown at him from frying which it passes right through him.

"... Ooh... What? What's wrong?" Naga said to the girl who caught the rock.

"... G-G-G-Ghost... SCARY!" Bell yelled in fear at seeing this while GIR opens up the mask to show its face with red eyes as well as its head open to a sling shot with a bomb instead of some rock or pebble.

"Threat? Scanning perimeter..." GIR said but saw nothing at all.

"No threat! Let the good times roll! No worried in Swahili!" GIR said while it puts its mask back in while Bell was throwing rock after rock through Naga while telling "GROSS! DEAD! GET AWAY!" yet all she did was absolutely nothing to Naga who just stood there.

[BELL! STOP PLAYING AROUND UP THERE! IT'S NOT HEALTHY, NOW COME HOME THIS INSTANT!]

Hearing that, GIR could only day "Dad Threat!".

"Wait... I'm-I'm not a-" Naga was cut off by Bell grabbing GIR who was biting a space rock.

"... S-SORRY, MISTER GHOST!" Bell said to one of Naruto's elite guards.

"FOHTIFIETH WIF MINAWULS!" GIR yelled, not making any sense and the two left Naga by himself which he just sighs.

"Well that was stupid but even so, love and hope will triumph over all other emotions!" With that said he disappeared along with his presence of ever being there has also been erased.

~~~~~~~BACK ON EARTH, AT MEGAVILLE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL~~~~~~~

"Buttercup, please come in-" the professor stops in surprise seeing her enter Jack's office with Naruto.

"We feel that perhaps the best way to desk with the impulses is in surveillance and reporting. However, neither of us have the time to keep constant watch over you." Jack told Buttercup who only asked "Whats with...?" before Jack continues.

"I believe I've found a perfect watch dog." Hearing that her eyes widen all the way in shock.

"... THE DOG?" Buttercup said with wide eyes that were filled with shock.

"He is very sensitive to excitement. We'll be cake to tell of things have gotten too violent including Naruto will be watching you on school." Hearing that her eyes widen with a blush appearing on her face. The girl turns seeing Courage giving a weak smile while he stood on Naruto's left while holding the leash out to Buttercup.

"As long as you keep calm, so will Courage, and so will we." Hearing that, the girl was happy yet annoyed due to the dog.

~~~~~~~~LATER THAT DAY AFTER SCHOOL~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thanks for carrying us guys." Naruto said to the girls while Buttercup held his left hand as they were flying through the sky. The blushing Bubbles held God's hand while Blossom was holding Courage.

"Its about about to rain." God said which the girls blink in surprise as it just starts raining but they made it inside quickly. After a couple of minutes the professor arrives to find everyone in the living room, Buttercup was offering Naruto a soda, Bubbles watching God pet a peaceful Courage while they sat on the couch, and Blossom who say on the end with a look of deep in thought on her face.

"Girls, you didn't tell me you were having company?" The professor said and saw God give the professor a salute with an easy going smile.

"Anyways, Buttercup, come over here." Hearing the the girl was surprised.

"What?" Buttercup said in confusion.

"Courage wasn't the only part of our discussion." Hearing that, her eyes widen all the way while Blossom, Bubbles, and a smiling Courage were watching this seen in enjoyment.

"WHAT?! There's more?! I'm not grounded, am I?" Buttercup questions him but he shakes his head.

"No, no, not yet." Hearing the last words she glares at her sisters while saying "yet?". With that said the two began walking down stairs. After 30 minutes they come back upstairs to show them Buttercup and the professor were wearing chef outfits. Naruto was surprised but they all sat down at the table, waiting for the food.

"This is gonna be interesting." God said while he was smirking and watched Buttercup being the pot to the table as it was filled with soup. In less then thirty seconds they were all poured one which they all took a sip of it with there spoons and shockingly it was fantastic.

"AMAZING! Buttercup, how did you do it?" Blossom said with her voice filled with happiness. Courage just gave her five stares on her paper while Bubbles could only day "YUMMY!" with joy. While this was happening, Buttercup glances nervously at Naruto which she blinks in surprise seeing the spoon was still in his mouth while his eyes were completely wide with tears falling from his eyes.

"This... Tastes just like..." With those words, the tears continue to fall while he closed his eyes.

(Happy birthday Onii-chan! I worked all night to make you this!)

Buttercup was surprised at seeing Naruto cry while God was just smiling as he drank the entire bowl.

"This... Tastes just like what my little made me for my birthday..." With that said, he stood up immediately with that look on his face tithing emotionless while he wipes the tears away.

"I'm leaving..." With that said he turns away from the them as he starts walking towards the door until God places his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Seriously? I bet with her cooking we could have one hell of a time at the beach tomorrow so what do you say?" After asking him that, Naruto looks back at God with an annoyed look on his face but just looks away.

"I will be there..." With that said the demon emperor left the house without another word, making Buttercup feel horrible at thinking she did something wrong but God just looks at her with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry, your cooking was soooooo good that it brought up old memories of his sister before she was killed." When he said that, his left hand shoots up to his mouth knowing full well he just made one hell of a mistake and was about to erase there memories before another thought popped into his mind.

"What do you mean by killed?" Buttercup questioned God who sighs.

"Oh, you don't know. Well, lets just say his past is filled with so much blood that a normal human being would fall to madness and go insane." With that said he starts walking towards the door too.

"See you guys at the beach tomorrow." God said with a smile and left, leaving Buttercup to her own thoughts.

~~~~~~~~LATER THAT DAY AT NIGHT~~~~~~~~

Buttercup just stupid there, wearing her pajamas as she was staring out the window, lost in thought.

(Don't worry, your cooking was soooooo good that it brought up old memories of his sister before she was killed.)

(I didn't just lose my sister, I lost the most important person in my entire life. You could never understand what I endured back then.)

"Naruto... Just who are you and what happened in your past?" Buttercup asked herself, confused at what happened in Naruto's past.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	22. Chapter 22

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 22

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT DAY AT THE BEACH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay. If I'm bothering to be out here: the free food. Where is it?" Mandy questions Olga as well as Naruto and God who also came too. Mandy wore a black shirt with the ends being blood red and the words "DEATH IS MY BEACH!" written in her shirt in dark grey. She also had sunglasses over her eyes to block the bright light of the sun. Gaz also came but she just wore a maroon swimsuit along with a women's sun hat to block the light of the sun so she could play her game slave uninterrupted.

Naruto just wore orange swim trunks while God wore golden with the holy cross on it. Olga wire a blue and white patterned shirt, with a purple bikini under while Mandy wore pink under hers.

"Where's your boyfriend Billy?" Olga questions Mandy and received a reply.

"Dating your mom." Mandy told Olga who didn't react at all to the comment.

"Next time, easy on the potato salad." Bubbles told Courage who was currently barfing into a garbage can.

"This was a mistake." Mandy said but noticed God approach Bubbles and Courage.

"Who is he?" Mandy questioned Naruto about the supreme being.

"Charles, he's...an acquaintance of mine." Hearing that, Mandy couldn't help but find "Charles" to be very annoying for some reason as if his presence rubs her the wrong way.

"HEY NARUTO CATCH!" Hearing that he looks up to see Buttercup throwing a frisbee straight down down him much to his surprise as it was coming down fast, consumed by fire. Seeing where it was running he moved quickly so he could stand next to the surprised Mandy with his right arm wrapping around her waist while his left hand grabbed the now steaming frisbee.

"Could have givens a more of a warning." Naruto muttered before noticing he was still finding Mandy and let to of the girl.

"Sorry about that." The emperor apologized to the future queen bitch.

"Nice catch." Olga commented on Naruto who just gives her a smile.

"Thanks." Naruto said to her and his attention turns to Gaz looking around everywhere for her game slave.

"WHERE IS IT?!" Gaz yelled while she was looking around until she saw God holding her handheld game. The girl marches over too god with her right hand extended, as of demanding it back.

"I'll give you it after you have some fun and besides I paused the hand soooooo have some fun and after we all leave you can have it back." With that said the game vanished by light but before she could do anything, she was being pat on the head.

"Come on, hang out with your friends-" he was cut off by the girl grabbing him by his shirt.

"GIVE. ME. BACK-" her eyes widen with the words she was about to speak stopping in her throat, God was no longer in front of her but behind her.

"If you want I can obliterate your game." Hearing that, her eyes widen all the way and sadly she could not go against him with her game slave being held hostage.

"Fine!" Gaz said with anger, causing God to give her an innocent smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIVE MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto, God, Mandy, Gaz, Olga, Blossom, and Bubbles say in a circle with an eerie silence while Buttercup and Courage were making the hamburgers.

"Blossom, could you pass the potato..." As she was speaking, Blossom picks up the potato salad and extends it outwards to Olga.

"YES! HAVE SOME!" Blossom shouted but Olga just finished her sentence with "chips?".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK AT SCHOOL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, that little vacation went better than I expected." Mandy said to Bubbles who was surprised while Naruto was no where to he seen but God was there, sitting in silence.

"I don't know..." Bubbles said to the girl who was smiling.

"Oh, what's wrong? You didn't have fun?" Mandy questioned Bubbles who glances at God who was upset after what happened yesterday at the beach, knowing full well he screwed up.

"I did! But...when Naruto got up from the picnic." After Bubbles said it, God did nothing but allow it.

"He left, since he didn't want to be here anymore, Buttercup chased after him." Mandy said without a care if Naruto somehow heard her.

"Well... They did leave pretty quickly at least..." Bubbles said but Mandy continues.

"But you heard him! We all did. I couldn't help but smile at hearing what he's done including he's the demon emperor." Mandy said to Bubbles who looks away.

"But... When he talked about killing his sister, he sounded so sad." Bubbles said but Mandy just shakes her head.

"Could you blame him, he was treated like a monster even when he did so much including his sister being favored more then himself; if I was him I would have done the exact same thing." Mandy told Bubbles who just looks down.

"Are you sure? Did he really kill his family?" Bubbles questioned Mandy but someone else spoke.

"Yes..." Hearing that the two look at God staring at his food.

"How do you know?" Mandy questioned God who just sighs.

"You could say, I am the reason that all this has happened and that is why I'm gonna try and repair a tiny amount of damage I caused him mentally." After saying that, he was gone lime a ghost. Bubbles looks down and glances at the table behind her, seeing that Buttercup didn't even come to school that day.

"What do you-" Bubbles stopped seeing Naruto enter the lunch room gaining both girls attention as he sat down alone.

"So he did actually come? Mandy said while Naruto was lost in thought.

(I HATED THEM ALL! I DID EVERY GOD DAMN ONE OF THEM EVEN MY SISTER I ALSO HELD HATRED FOR HER! MY VILLAGE TREATED ME LIKE I AM A MONSTER! I COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE SO I KILLED MYSELF AND ENDED UP IN THE UNDERWORLD! I DID EVERYTHING'S FOR THOSE SELFISH HUMANS YET I END UP IN THE UNDERWORLD LIKE I WAS SOME SORT OF DEMON! I DECIDED THEN THAT IF THEY TREAT MY LIKE I WAS A MONSTER THEN I WOULD BECOME WHAT THEY FEARED, A DEMON OF HELL! I EXACTED MY OWN FORM OF JUSTICE ON ALL OF THEM ANS KILLED THEM ALL, FRIENDS, FAMILY, AND THAT INCLUDES MY MOST BELOVED SISTER! YOU MAY KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO LOSE A SISTER BUT NOT WHAT ITS LIKE TAKING THERE LIFE WITH YOUR OWN BARE HANDS! I AM NARUTO ŌTSUTSUKI, THE DEMON EMPEROR OF THE UNDERWORLD WHILE YOU AND YOUR SISTERS ARE NOTHING BUT CREATIONS THAT I HELPED CAUSE! HOW COULD ANY OF YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT IT MEANS TO LIVE THROUGH HELL AND BE BRANDED A MONSTER THE DAY YOU WERE BORN?!)

"Why did I have to open my big mouth... Without a doubt Dexter has told them I was the reason they were created. But now they all know who I am, just some monster from hell... A demon that's killed over tens of thousands of people..." As he thought that his head was in his hands and his fingers were gripping his hair.

"You ok?" Hearing those words, he immediately looks to seeing Buttercup.

"Wait, why-" he was cut off and turns seeing God.

"What I have done can't just simply be changed... I use my powers to help Buttercup understand what happened in your past as well as I explained to her how she was created." Hearing that, Naruto looks down ashamed.

"I am God after all, I can make shit happen like turning the most dark of situations too light." With that said, God left both of then and Buttercup just sat down next to Naruto.

"I... Saw everything...-" she was cut off by Naruto who began speaking.

"What do you think of me now, I caused you girls to have powers. Of I didn't then you three wouldn't take been superheroes but instead normal-" he was cut off by Buttercup who elbows him in the side to gain his attention.

"Of it weren't for you then we would have been normal girls. Besides my life is pretty awesome!" When she said that, the Powerpuff girl had a smile on her face.

"Anyways, I don't care what you did in your past since I like you who you are now." Hearing that, he couldn't help but blush and she too blushes.

(What happened was nothing short of a miracle but knowing God he must've changed emotions somehow or maybe it was something else but she accepted me even knowing my past. I think, that was the day I started to have feelings for Buttercup. As well as, on that day I learned God is someone who is not to anger... For he is someone that may most likely outclass even I at full power. It's a good thing he's no longer in heaven.)

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	23. Chapter 23

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 23

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FEW DAYS LATER AT LUNCH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm guessing you've been doing well with keeping your anger at check right?" Naruto asked Buttercup who was surprised at the sudden question but she just smiles while they sat together at a table with the other girls, Mandy, Olga, God, and Bubbles.

"Ha! You can't expect me to be beaten that-" she was cut off by Dib suddenly jumping on the table.

"A-YOU!" Dib yelled, pointing at Buttercup, confusing the girl.

"What?" Buttercup asked the worried kid who began speaking.

"We don't have much time. You're a superhero, right?" Dib questions the girl in a hurried tone.

"I Am..." Hearing that, Dib looks around in fear.

"This is the last place she'll look for me! Lets get out-" he was cut off by hearing a girl say his name is a dark tone.

"DiB." Hearing her voice he began sweating while turning around with the words "oh, no..." leaving his mouth.

"HeLlO, bIg BrOtHeR." With those words she grabbed Dib by his throat.

"Batteries..." Gaz said to the scared Dib.

"I know, I was just-" he was cut off by Gaz's voice turning dark.

"BaTtErIeS..." Gaz said again scaring her brother even more.

"Oh, I've got some!" Someone said which they all look to see a female robot. She has a silver colored body with a blue top and blue skirt as well as blue hair with two jet pigtails. She wore a black skirt and a black jacket that have blue flame prints on them.

"I've always got spare batteries charging!" With those words the girl takes the batteries while saying "No one will keep me from my high score." Naruto recognized her as the famous female robot XJ-9 Jenny.

"I can presume you're the world famous Jenny." Hearing the the robot turns to find Naruto glancing at her, surprising the girl due to her sensors getting static when she was looking in the direction of the two strongest beings on earth. She was confused at seeing this but her attention was drawn too Bubbles who has stars for eyes.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE XJ-9 the SUPERHERO!" Bubbles yelled as she shook hands with the teenage robot.

"Thanks!" Jenny said to the girl with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry I walked out of your tour, XJ-9, but I saw my sister, and I panicked. I'm showing XJ-9 the important things in Megaville. My dad is showing around Nora Wakeman, her creator." Dib said but he was kicked off the table by an annoyed Mandy.

"My mom, you mean Professor Membrane worked with my mom." Jenny said, slightly annoyed at the odd supernatural kid.

"Now that I think about it, Utonium, Membrane, and Wakeman are renowned scientists of the world. They could probably be the three smartest humans of the world not including Dexter and Mandark." With that said he got up from the table.

"Buttercup, you cool if I come over today?" Naruto questions the girl who just nods.

LATER THAT DAY AT BUTTERCUP'S HOUSE

"Seriously? The Megaville Center for Arts is having a whole night filled with fun exhibitions... COOL!" God yelled with a smile in his face as he sat next to Jenny, between her and Wakeman. Bubbles sat against Jenny on her left, both smiling while Naruto and Buttercup were on the ground playing connect four.

"Yup, Ms. Honeydew sent out the permission slips too for our Troupe's "big performance" we're the opening act for the award ceremony!" Bubbles said with joy chest in her face. As this was happening, Blossom hands Wakeman her glass of tea.

"By the way, Naruto you wanna hang out and play fetch with your dog?" When he said "dog" Naruto looks at him confused.

"I don't remember telling you about my pet-wait a second, why are you bringing him up?" Naruto questioned God who just smiles.

"No reason, would be fun to okay fet-" he was cut off by Naruto.

"Absolutely not..." Hearing that, they all look at Naruto who sighs.

"You could say my dog isn't a team player... Think of a wild beast." Naruto told them yet they were still confused while Naruto leans over to Buttercup's ear.

"My pet is half-dragon and half-Hellhound... He is not a fun to play with but loves-... Never mind, he's very dangerous." Naruto told the surprised Buttercup.

"Anyways, mom its amazing that the whole city's coming, just for you!" Jenny said to her mother who smiles.

"Oh, Dear, Dear! Its nothing! Nothing but doing a lifetime of what I love!" Nora said to her daughter.

"And good thing, too! Otherwise we wouldn't have innovations... Like, uh... The... Cubic Skin Emulsifier! Yeah, it's about this big, I think? Gets rid of those unsightly wrinkles!" The professor said to her while she takes a sip of her tea.

"Or maybe the entire Skyway Patrol Standard Protocol Special Enforcement Super Badges?" Nora said which the professor added the next part.

"Oh! I was just about to mention the S.P.S.P.S.E.S.B." the professor said which Jenny just added "or me?".

"I would never forget you, Ecks-Jay-Niyun." Nora said, somehow pinching her daughters metal cheek.

"JENNY!" Both Bubbles and Jenny said to Nora.

"Great! I can stay home and hang out with Naruto, right?" Buttercup questioned her dad who shakes his head.

"You don't think this is an opportunity to show off your new skills?" Her father asked her with a smile on his face.

"Well... I guess... I don't have a booth." Buttercup told him but her father spoke again.

"Don't worry! Mr. Jack will let you operate his with Naruto and Charles! I hear Jack has a wonderful Takoyaki recipe." With that said, both Buttercup and Naruto blush as they look away from each others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE MEGAVILLE CENTER FOR THE ARTS~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently Naruto, God, and Charles wore yellow outfits while serving Takoyaki. There's a red button in the top of there shirts and red edges on there sleeves. They also wear a little square hat with a red edge at the bottom.

"I must say, I'm impressed. You are making strides towards inner peace. That's good." Jack said with a smile on his face while Naruto just gives him a thumbs up but both he and God glance at the person next. The girl wire a purple hoodie with purple sweatpants and dark pink glasses.

"One order. SPICY." The girl requested with a tic mark on her forehead but Naruto shows the girl a fake smile and hands her the food.

"Naruto..." Hearing that, he just nods knowing tonight is not gonna be a good one but even so the enemy has no fucking clue that in this building are the strongest beings.

"Eheheheh, now things are gonna be fun." With those words, after thirty minutes everyone sat down at there seats with Naruto sitting next too Buttercup who sat with God on her right while Jack sat on her right with the professor after him followed by Wakeman then Jenny, they all sat in the front row while behind them was Blossom, Dexter, and Courage. On Naruto's left was Mandy who wore a short black dress, pink bands on her dress. The flower is still present. Mrs. Honeydew began speaking on the mic to everyone while the give girls including Bubbles stood on stage, ready for there performance.

"... We are proud to begin tonight's ceremonies... With nigh scientifically chosen music selections... From Igor Stravinsky's neoclassical "Petryshka"... In its completed post-war revision... As interpreted by your very own Megaville Elementary Dance Troupe!" After saying that they all heard someone shout "I'M A REAL BOY!" which a small robot jumps on Wakeman's head and off towards the stage while hurting her.

"WOW. GRANDMA. WHAT A BIG HEAD YOU HAVE!" The little robot yelled while it spun midair while yelling "HELLO-O-O-O! I DO BELIEVE IN FAIRIES!" the robot yelled as it lands in stage while while doing a pose.

"I want to believe." Bubbles said while the machine continued by saying "CLAP! KEEP THE DREAM ALIVE! INCEPTION!" the machine yelled out loud.

"... Nobody's clapping." Olga corrected the small robot with surprise.

"I think its time we put this lunatic to bed." Jenny said with anger at the machine hurting her mother who was holding her head with the professor trying to help her stand.

"Me first, please? I can see Oz from here." Nora saud with a headache and watched as her daughter approaches the small robot who took out a small device of sorts.

"Its time you start dreaming about electric sheep." After she said that, the machine made an "EEE..." sound before jumping high over Jenny before placing the device on Jenny's forehead with the words "FAPPO! This is ZIT!" the robot yelled while Jenny could only make a "HRK-!" sound before she was electrocuted by yellow electricity with the device activating.

"ECKS-JAY-NIYUN!" Wakeman yelled while the device caused Jenny's eyes to glow light orange with lines appearing on her forehead coming from the device with her jet pigtails transforming to create some kind of portal.

[GATEWAY PARAMETERS RECEIVED. PROCESSING: BLACK EDEN.]

When those sheds left her mouth the dark orange portal widens.

"I kicked a field goal!" The little robot yelled with multiple hands coming out of the portal.

"Its going... Going... ITS GOOD!" As soon as the robot finished, four robots stood in the room along with Bell floating above the four with her arms crossed. God and The Demon Emperor look at one another knowing they shouldn't go all out against such pathetic weaklings but even so, there still going to kick some robot ass.

"LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" God yelled and with a snap of his fingers, Naruto could hear a song "Believe in Myself" being played at the exact same time his left eye changed to his rinnegan while having the sage markings appear around his eyes including his left eye changing to the toads.

NEXT TIME, THE DEMON EMPEROR AND GOD KICK SOME ASS! LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	24. Chapter 24

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 24

Commander Destruction was the first to make his move by unleashing a barrage of missiles from his shoulders, directed at the crowd who were already evacuating while many explosions happened, scientists and civilians alike began running for there lives for what is happening now while the two stingray beings stood side by side in front of the five but the machines were focused on keeping the portal open while Kuwagus, a beetle like light brown machine did its own thing but dgging Knut the floorboards where the girls were at. Above them, prices of the stage set began falling which one was heading down for the group of girls. As it fell down on them, the only one who wasn't under it was Olga yelling her friends name before the rubble was instantly gone to reveal God with his arms crossed. Behind him was a surprised bibles while the other three girls of the troupe were crying and holding into each other.

"You got nothing on me! Now-" he was cut off by the three civilian girls hugging into him while crying with the words "Charles! Save us!" coming out from there mouth. His attention turned to Ms. Honeydew just standing in the rubble of the seats with her eyes closed and hands touching her head stupidly since Battus could Dreyfus her plain as day with his left arm raised to show a device if sorts charging up to fire a high energy beam from his wrist but in an instant, Naruto was already at her side, holding her bridal style as he jumped out of the explosion.

"CANNOT YOU NOT STAND STILL?!" Naruto yelled at the teacher and looks back at the portal to see more machine like bees exiting.

"Stay here and out of trouble!" He said it after he lets her down where Jack, Dexter, the professor, Wakeman, and all the troupe except for Olga.

"IS THERE ANY UNDERGROUND PASSAGE?! THE ROBOTS ARE COVERING THE EXITS!" Naruto yelled to the ones who could here him.

"There's a secret... Uh, room, of sorts. Rooms, they're well defended and very close!" The professor told Naruto who just nods.

"Then I suggest you get them all to that area immediately." Naruto told the scientists and disappeared once again wherever a battle was taking place. As this was happening, a very annoyed Blossom was on top of a bunch of earth due to Bell throwing her down on it while GIR is on her head.

"Okay! You want to okay, Snow White?!" Blossom said loaded but the girls attention was drawn too Battus who whistles, gaining the girls attention just as Blossom was above her with both legs pulled back.

"LET'S PLAY!" Blossom shouted as she slammed both her feet into Bell's face while GIR only said "C-C-COMBOBREAKER!" while Bell began falling but GIR instead yelled "SWAN DIVE!" as he jumped off her head and into the surprised Blossom's face, gaining a "GAH!" sound from the girl.

"Onto the best face of your life!" GIR yelled at the sane time Bell did a flip in the air before landing in front of Battus.

"There you are, you've had your fun: we'll handle things here. Your father's masterpiece has arrived." The machine said to the girl while in his right hand was a new and improved hourglass bomb.

"Sure." The girl said while rubbing her cheek.

"Go now, things are about to get very crazy so I suggest you hurry. Remember to-" he was cut off by the girl.

"Okay! I know! I'll protect it until it goes off." She tins the machine who hands it to her while his attention turns to the one he saw last time, Naruto standing in front of Commander Destruction while behind him was Jack, Dexter, Honeydew, Blossom, and the hooded girl.

"LEAVING SO SOON? THERE IS NO ESCAPE. OUR SWARMS WILL SEE TO THAT!" Destruction yelled at the group which Naruto's eyes just narrow but felt a hand touch his shoulder and looks to his left seeing Sensei Jack.

"Weak. Pathetic. HELPLESS. ORGANIC." Destruction said, looking down upon them.

"Buttercup, the violent roar... The path of Harnony from the sword... It is a last resort, this is true." As he spoke, Courage arrived with Jack's sword and he takes it.

"It is the path we take when there is inequity that will not yield. It is the path we walk when all other large lead to ruin and an unjust end. It is the path we dare when good is beset by evil from all sides. When your cause, your power, your fury... When it protects the weak, the pathetic, the helpless... When it is righteous; the way of the sword is beautiful." Jack said as he reached for her sword while taking a stance. At the exact sane time the machine has already aimed its left arm at them while it was playing up to show a laser.

"Pitiful. Biological sentiment. Feel despair... AND DIE!" With those words its large arm was cut in two.

"WHAT?!" Destruction yelled, not understanding what just happened.

"If you deal in death... It shall be your punishment." With those words he cuts off its head, sending it falling towards the ground while all he could say was "Impossible!" but the samurai didn't agree.

"No. Inevitable..." With those words he delivered one more strike that cuts the machine in half.

"Whoa..." Was all Naruto could say with surprise at seeing this.

"GO, SENSEI! KICKASS!" Buttercup yelled with a smile on her face but Naruto's eyes narrowed and disappears to where Olga was hiding behind some rubble while Battus was speaking to the annoyed Bell who was examining the hourglass bomb.

"It looks broken." She commented on it, but Battus told her it would work since she was there.

"Its tiny!" Bell said, but all Battus said was "Just make sure the central power array is pouring all, all of its power into the bomb-" he stopped right there after hearing the gasp coming front the rubble. His eyes glances behind Bell to see Olga.

"All the power, got it. Still feels broken." Bell said since she heard "klank" sounds from inside it, every time she moved it it made that sound/.

"Doing okay, Mr. Beetle?" Bell asked, over the edge of the large tunnel where she could hear a roar from underground.

"Great!" Bell said while Battus stood in front of the human girl.

"Hmmm, why so you look familiar?" The machine asked the girl who answered

"I... W-Who... Who b-b-b-built you?" Heading that, she struck one hell of a nerve from the machine who immediately aims its left arms wrist laser gun at Olga.

"BUILT ME? BUILT ME? With the eavesdropping, that's two reasons to kill you." Battus told the now scared girl whine his device began powering up.

"N-No! I didn't h-hear anything!" Olga denied but that didn't change anything.

"Good. Not that it matters. You're still going to die-" Battus was cut off due too in an instant a leg slammed into his left cheek, sending him spinning across the rock and inti the wall, gaining a large explosion. Olga's eyes widen to see Naruto standing in front if her with narrowed eyes at the exact same time he saw Bell junk down into the tunnel with the bomb.

"Nice shot." J,seeing that he looked to see Battus walking out if the dust cloud with very little to no injury. The machine just grabs his his and moves it so cracking sounds could be heard and clanks.

"But that is far from going to beat me." With those words, Naruto just cracks his knuckles but stops and turns seeing centipede like me handicap insects looking machines exiting the portal and a lot of them at that but all he does was grab Olga bridal style and disappears, confusing Battus at how he keeps doing that. Naruto just appears where Buttercup was but she flys right past him, causing his eyes to narrow due to seeing Samantha being the to to have punched Buttercup but he pulls Olga close to him as they get behind cover much to the girl's embarrassment at being hugged by Naruto while purple blasts last them, coming from

Samantha's large right hand.

"Naruto, listen!" Hearing Olga say that, he looks at her confused.

"What?" He asked her in confusion.

"That white haired girls carrying a bomb!" When he heard that, his eyes widen all the way.

"Are you serious?! Shit, this is now getting much more annoying." With those words he began thinking if he should use a shadow clone or let his handle all of this.

"SENSEI!" Hearing that, he turns quickly to see an unconscious Jack falling backwards into Buttercup's arms. He turns to see Samantha holding Jack's sword, much to his annoyance at seeing her looking at the sword darkly. She uses it to deflect bullets and other objects in a single swing while speaking.

"Heh! This Samurai stuff-nothing to it! Who wants to die first?" With those words she looks at all if them and noticed one superhero was missing. She looks to see Blossom jumping down in the tunnel in a hurry.

"She's headed straight for them! Re. A death ray to your face." As she thought, underground Bell was heading towards and an underground room with kuwagus leading the way. Immediately the girl began running towards the tunnel and when she reaches it in a few more seconds due to her speed she jumps down into it to get to Bell. Naruto just watched, about to teleport to her but stops and looks back at Jack as well as Buttercup.

"You guys stay here, Buttercup, we will go help your sister so lets move!" With a nod she moves fast and grabs Naruto's right hand as they fly through the air towards the tunnel, leaving everyone else to defend themselves.

"Buttercup, Naruto! Wait! Blossom told me... We should stay TOGETHER!" Bubbles yelled but they were focused in the bigger problem.

"BLOSSOM?! Where-wasn't she with you?" Dexter asked her but he felt someone tap his shoulder and turns seeing Charles.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of things up here." He told them with a smile.

"HeLlO! HeLlO! HeLlO!" Hearing that both Olga and Dexter turn to see all the centipede machines combining inti a large swarm monster with glowing yellow eyes. As this was happening both Honeydew and Bubbles were helping get an unconscious Jack up.

"You guys get our of here, I got this." With those words, Bubbles looks at Charles who just gives her a peaceful smile and watched as they began running away.

"ArE yOu SeRiOuS?!" The swarm monster asked Charles who just looks at the monster.

"Let me tell you something..." He said to the swarm, confusing it as he brought both hands up to his head as if giving a prayer but he separated them.

"And I said, "Let there be light"..." As he said it, he brought both hands together, unleashing a blinding force of light.

"And there was light." With that said, the swarm was instantly vaporized, due to the godly light being unleashed on itself. God just smiles at seeing not a trace was left of the monster and the only one to have saw this was Bubbles who was looking back with wide eyes filled with disbelief, disbelief at the monster being vaporized yet she saw the light but it was not blinding to her. God just smiles while looking around and his eyes widen a little to see Battus had gone after both Naruto and Buttercup.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm..." Was the only sound that left his mouth while behind him was a bee machine heading straight for him but when it was inches away from its body the machine was vaporized.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~UNDERGROUND~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time they made it down stairs, they found the Kuwagus with beaten men in black while there's a hole in a large door, that hole also has a bright light coming from it. They also saw Samantha but she was instantly sent flying by gravity much to the shock of one man who looks back to see both Naruto and Buttercup removing there jackets to show there sleeveless white shirts.

"Surprise. I'm back. Stop running so we can finish this." Buttercup said angrily with Naruto on her right. Kuwagus nudges Samantha who got back up, telling it she will be alright and activated her sunglasses that appeared knee her eyes. The large beetle robot lifted her up to the hole while she gave it orders.

"I'm going after the redhead! YOU can handle little miss tomboy and the the blonde." With that said, she enters through the hole while turning around to see the two. The beast began reaching its hand out towards the two but Buttercup snaps while Naruto had an annoyed like on his face and the two slammed there fists right inti its face, sending it crashing into the wall hard while damaging it.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Hearing that the two stop running and turn towards the man in black who rescued into his jacket.

"WHAT?" Buttercup said very annoyed.

"You two aren't allowed-" he was cut off by Naruto.

"The white haired girl has a bomb." Hearing that, his eyes widen but even so what he takes our are two ray bans.

"Let me finish, you can't go in there without these." With that days the two put them on.

"As of this moment, welcome to the MIB." Hearing that, Naruto cracks his knuckles while Buttercup her knuckles.

"Whatever..." Buttercup said to the man as the two entered but as soon as they did, the men who were still alive looked at the tunnel to find Battus standing there with his arms crossed.

"So that's where he is huh..." Battus said just before slaughtering the men who were in the room without a care. After he was done, his arms and legs were coveted in blood with bodies everywhere. Kuwagus looks up weakly at Battus who looked down in disappointment at the machine before raising his right hand and firing a beam straight through its head.

"Pathetic." Battus said as he walks towards the tunnel.

NEXT TIME, DON'T MESS WITH GOD AND THE DEMON EMPEROR; LAST CHAPTER OF THE FLASHBACK ARC! LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	25. Chapter 25

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 25

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK ON THE SURFACE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

God just sighs with a smile on his face to see all the robotic bees covering the exits, trapping the people inside it who could not escape. The God of this world just looks around until he spots it, a panic room under everyone's feet yet no one was listening or hearing the professor try to help. He noticed the dog trying to get everyone's attention but they didn't notice him. God moves his left hand to his mouth, using both his thumb and index finger he blew in such a way it caused a loud sound wave that made everyone grab there ears in pain, they just direct there gazes at God who points at Courage to see he held up signs to show them the way.

"EVERYONE THIS WAY!" The professor yelled, flipping the switch in the floor to reveal the stairway leading down.

"NO PUSHING! QUICKLY AND CALMLY! CHILDREN ... AND ELDERLY WOMAN ROBOTIC SCIENTISTS FIRST!" Wakeman yelled, and as they were pouring down stairs there were still a lot of robots. As this was happening, Ms. Honeydew arrived with a weak Jack having his arm around her to keep him from falling.

"Your dog is still with the bugs!" The secret agent told the now shocked Bubbles.

"What?!" She said in shock which the woman continues before the two also head down to the underground safe room.

"You've got to help him hold off those robots! We need time to evacuate these people!" When she said that, the girl turns fast to see courage wearing a police riot uniform and fighting off more centipedes but before she could help out. She once again witnesses Charles fight. The kid just walked slowly and calmly without a care, as he was walking he had the unchanging smile on his face due to every robotic insect that came even close to him was vaporized. His foot steps just echoed all across the room, the kid reached down with his right hand and picks up courage which he held the shaking dog in his hands that was freaking out at almost dying.

God starts walking towards Bubbles with the insects once again being vaporized from being to close to a being unlike anything she's ever seen. God stops in front of the amazed Bubbles and hands the dog over to her which she holds the dog closely.

"Shall we now go to the panic room, beautiful?" When he commented in her looks, a light blush forms on her face while he walks past her and down the steps but stops seeing Dexter standing in front of him.

"Hello Dexter, need anything?" Hearing that, he proceed to ask Bubbles.

"Bubbles! We need you to open the door. Only a hero with super strength will he fast-" Dexter was cut off by God flicking him in the fire head.

"Bubbles, lets both head down there." When he said that, the two were confused.

"They can handle it..." when he said that, the insects that were heading for Bubbles were shot and sliced, behind the girl stood two people.

"Whatever you say big guy! Just know you owe us-ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" Panty yelled to see God sticking his pinky on his ear.

"Sorry, its just your voice is so annoying." Hearing that, the girl just grits her teeth whine glaring at God but stopped hearing Stocking speak.

"Told you so." When she said that the girl glares at her sister, not seeing God pulling Bubbles along while Dexter just stayed to help out. By the time they arrived, God stood behind Bubbles who was trying to open the door.

"Its...so... Heavy!" Bubbles said, unable to push the heavy door up. Membrane began stealing about the door as it was best to use her legs until he saw Charles push Bubbles aside. The confused girl just looks at him confused onto she saw him place his left hand on the door.

"Simon Says, open." With those words he gave a small tap that could the door regardless of his well it was placed to go flying off its hinges, past everything until it creates into the other side of the wall. Once again, Bubbles couldn't help but be mesmerized by the power he's shown. God was the first to enter but began floating up in the air, he turns back to everyone rise before speaking once again.

"Come on in." With that said the citizens began pouring in, and fast.

"Charles!" Hearing that, he looks to his right seeing Bubbles floating besides him with stars in her eyes.

"Your amazing!" Hearing that, he just smiles.

"BUBBLES!" When they heard that, the two look down to see Olga.

"OLGA? IS THAT YOU? I CAN'T HEAR YOU! YOU'LL HAVE TO SPEAK UP! LIKE THIS!" Bubbles yelled much to everyone's annoyance at how loud she yelled. Olga just began writing on her IPad quickly and held it up in the air.

(GO GET DEXTER)

"Oooooooh." When God said that, with just a snap of his fingers Dexter appeared behind the two, floating in the air. The boy genius just looks around very confused since a second ago he was fighting insects while being hit on by Panty.

"ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!" Hearing that, he looks at the door to see another insect monster.

"Boring." After saying that, with just a snap of his fingers the blown open door fits right back towards the opened door and into the face of the monster. After it connects, the door was immediately sealed and apart of the wall but little tunnels began appearing grim the wall with insects entering. Seeing this, the smile on Gods face disappears and was replaced by annoyance.

"Now... I'm annoyed. As he said that, he floated down to ground, in front if everyone who was backing away from the door and with a snap of his fingers the door disappears to show the monster that saw its chance and charged eight into the room but it froze after its sensors went off the chart since it was because of God. His eyes and hair were glowing golden while the aura coming off of him was like a golden fire.

"As a friend of mine once said..." God raised his right arm slowly. "No blood... No bone... No Ashes." With those words, his right hand that has his fingers stretched outwards and when he made a fist the giant machine suddenly was crushed down and compressed into a single small ball. The ball floated down to his right hand and it was vaporized without a trace. With a snap of his left hands fingers the door reappears where it last was.

When God looked back at everyone, he could see the shocked looks on his face, which he just gives a simple bow.

"I'm guessing I have a lot of explaining to do... I'll tell you who and what I am later. For now-" God stopped at the exact same time they heard a loud "Boom" which Otto's watch began speaking.

[Tachyon anomaly detected. Automatic emergency protocol engaged: prepare for personal space time origin reassignment jump in: 20 seconds.]

"TACHYON'S?!" Both Otto and Dexter said at the same time while God was once again annoyed.

"I know that auditory signature anywhere! That's an explosion and not just any explosion, but compared to most explosions, a very slow explosion!" When Membrane said that, Dexter was looking down at the floor with his glasses.

"But... But that means... The bomb...has detonated." When Dexter said that, Olga's eyes widen.

"But what about Naruto?!" She said worriedly just as they heard another "Boom".

"He... He... Is most likely dead." Hearing that, Olga's eyes widen all the way and she froze.

"Come on... Just... Wait... Don't jump! Not yet!" Otto said, pressing the watch yet it won't listen.

"The screens are going down!" The professor said, no longer able to get any readings in what's happening down stairs.

"Hmmmm... That book was suspicious! Dexter, do you have a read out as can use?" He questioned the boy genius who took off his glasses.

"... What? Oh... Yes..." With that said, his glasses showed the blueprints of what's happening underground.

"Aha! As I suspected! That previously sluggish explosion is gaining a regular rate of acceleration as it grows!" Membrane said seeing the waves of the explosion slowly growing.

"We've got to try and get outside the blast radius!" The professor said but that idea was shot down.

"Its going to be too fast in a few moments..." When he said that, the only one who said his name was the confused Olga.

"We won't make it. That's not a normal explosion: It's getting stronger, not weaker." When he said that, they heard a loud rumble and everyone began panicking. God just watched as everyone lost hope yet a few gained his attention such as Mandy and Gaz who didn't really care. God snaps his fingers, helping Naruto and the others down below but still deep in thought.

(What are you going to do?)

Hearing that, he looks to his left to see the only person that has a right to take his life when the time comes.

"Hello Grim." God muttered, having death standing in his left.

"Considering it, but trying to decide if its even worth it? I can always recreate a new earth that would be far better then this through I would have to wait a long time until-" he stopped due to a crying Bubbles hugging him. As this happened the light blue explosion passed through the wall, slowly heading for them. Courage could be seen being in between the two as she was hugging God.

"I-I..." As she said it, God just looks at her beautiful eyes regardless if she's crying. The girl places both her hands on his cheeks, surprising him as he was now confused.

"What are you-" he stopped there, seeing the girl lean forwards with her lips touching his. When that happened, he felt something within the deepest part of his soul.

"... So this..." As those words pass through his head he separates from Bubbles who was looking at him to see he was smiling at her with his left hand touching her right cheek. As there consumed by the light, he just smiles with one thought in his mind.

"...Is what the humans call true love..." With that thought his body unleashes a tremendous amount of light. In that moment, nothing happened which confused everyone as the explosion was gone.

"We... We're alive? How is this possible?" The professor said, unable to comprehend what was happening until they all heard a new voice.

"Of course, I couldn't allow you all too die." Hearing that, everyone turns to the middle of the room to find Charles yet he was different. He was now a young man wearing new clothes. He wears a high collared, long-sleeved white trench coat left unzipped from the waist down; around it, there is a silver belt with a gold-colored buckle strapping the two pieces of clothing together. Underneath his intricate coat, he wears a golden shirt with an upturned collar that has two silver angel wings on it, white pants, and knee-high white boots with silver metal frames.

"C-Charles..." Bubbles said with shock but there eyes widen to see in his left hand was the explosion that happened and when he made a fist it just disappears. The man just shows an innocent smile filled with light and hope.

"First off, Charles isn't my real name. It's God." When he said that, there was only silence yet they couldn't help but understand one thing... The capabilities he has shown was unlike anything they've ever seen, including he has yet to truly show what he is capable of.

God just looks down, wondering what is happening while they were busy up here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK BEFORE THE EXPLOSION~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Man its bright!" Came the words of Naruto, both him and Buttercup were jumping down on the large metal tubes that was transferring power. The two could see Samantha, Blossom, GIR, and Bell ahead of them.

"LOOK HERE, BOW-FOR-BRAINS. YOU'RE NOT GOING ANY-" the girl stops in midair and turn to the girl who was cutting through the tubes that held metal wires inside it.

"HEY! PAY ATTENTION! I'M GOING TO SHRED YOU LIKE THESE STUPID CABLES IF YOU GO DOWN ANY FURTHER, YOU HEAR ME?!" Just after saying that,5)3 girl continues downward without a care.

"... You just made your last mistake, little girl." After saying that, she grips Jack's sword and heads straight down towards Blossom.

"YOU...ARE... Mine?" She stopped in confusing to see that someone has stopped her since Blossom was still moving downwards. Samantha was thrown upwards into one of the tubes and broke it.

"Thanks, Buttercup. Can you guys keep her busy?" Blossom asked the two which Samantha turns to see Naruto standing upside down on the tube, using his chakra.

"No sweat. Can you catch that stupid fake Powerpuff?" Buttercup questions Blossom who continues falling.

"THIS TIME, SHE'S GOING DOWN!" Blossom yelled to her sister.

"SHE'S ALREADY GOING DO-... "This time"? Oh, man..." Hearing Buttercup say that, he just sighs.

"FORGET ABOUT ME?!" When he heard that, Naruto looks up to find Battus slamming both his feet into Naruto, sending him falling straight down towards the button where Blossom had just landed. The long haired Powerpuff looks at the sage mode Naruto who stood up and looks at Blossom.

"Keep going!" Naruto told her and disappears, reappearing behind Battus where he swung his left leg towards his face but he caught his leg much to his surprise. Battus glances at Naruto and began spinning the demon emperor until he keys him go which flys past the two fighting girls who look to see Battus flying high up towards Naruto which the two began throwing fists at one another, both making contact with the other through Battus was faster then Naruto where Battus could hit Naruto a couple of times before he would get himself.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!" Battus yelled as he kneed Naruto in the stomach, causing him to vomit out blood but he suddenly smiles confusing Battus before a sudden force sent him fly backwards through a couple power lines. Battus shockingly sees Naruto four other mechanisms armor arms appear. Naruto grabs one of the robotic arms and detached it to reveal a cluster if segmented missiles within it and it unleashes a missile barrage all at once but Battus immediately began maneuvering the missiles by using the power lines to block them as well as losing them with sheer speed. He ends up heading straight towards Naruto who fired two detachable missile fists straight for Battus who just dodges then easily while drawing his fist back only to swing it firearms with it ramming right until Naruto's face, sending the blond straight down but as there fight continued the lights began dying down due to losing power. As this was happening, Buttercup was floating above Samantha which her right half of her body is robotic including her left hand.

"Flesh is... A weakness. Don't you see it yet? The sentiment... It destroys you. I got out. I escaped. Fixed the mistake... And either me or some other piece if the machine will fix yours. Eventually you'll lose... So why won't you just DIE?!" Samantha demanded of the annoyed Buttercup.

"Same reason as you, I guess. Too stubborn. Cone on, get up. Let's see if you're the one who's going to fix my "mistake"." Just after saying that a detached fist slabs right into her right eye, leaving it bruised. By the time it reattached she had just pissed off Buttercup even more.

"AHAHAHAH! DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING, DID YOU?! YOU'LL BE SORRY..." Just after saying that, she was punched in the face by a pissed off Buttercup.

"BAM! THAT'S FOR THE SUCKER PUNCH, UGLY!" Buttercup yelled as the girl throws four connected chain called that wrap around her feet and with the other chain that came from her tendrils she wraps them around Buttercup's arms.

"You're just making this harder...for yourself?" The pause was due to Samantha's left hand turning into a laser cannon.

"Funny." Just after sauna that the emergency door under there feet ecolodges with lasers which one of the lasers broke the chains on her arms.

"FUCK!" Samantha yelled at seeing her left hand be destroyed by the beam.

"Ouch. I bet that stings." With those words she slams Samantha in the face with the four chained balls still wrapped around her legs while commenting "I know that hurts. But hey, tell me: how much she's this sting?" She asked the girl who stumbles back while Buttercup breaths the chains and looks down into the hole Bell made to find a hurt Blossom laying on the ground with her arms burned.

"B-Bell... I wasn't going to...hurt Girly." Hearing and seeing this, Buttercup could only watch this in shock.

"...Blossom? Blossom! Oh no..." Was all Buttercup could say kneeing she has to help out her sister not thinking about if Naruto is ok. Currently above the two was Battus holding Naruto by his throat, he stood on a power line and holding Naruto against another one.

"You could never have beaten me the way you are. If you were to use that power now then you wouldn't caused this entire room to collapse meaning you've lost." Hearing that, Naruto has both his eyes closed which annoys Battus so he adds pressure and gains a choking sound from Naruto then he places a hand on Battus arm, surprising him.

"Be proud, for you're about to witness my true form." When he said that, Battus was confused until he felt it and immediately jumped back to see a slow eruption of blood red chakra.

"BEHOLD!" Naruto shouted with the power pouring out of him felt like an ocean that was pressing against Battus who was witnessing Naruto's form changing to that of his original form with his clothes being the outfit he wears in the present. Battus could only stare in shock at his new power level, even now its still increasing while he saw his tails moving wildly.

"My name is Naruto Ōtsutsuki, the Demon Emperor of Underworld." Hearing that, Battus could feel it, even if he's mere machine he could feel that his power was unlike anything he's ever seen... He was a true demon emperor.

"Now, shall we?" He questioned Battus who immediately flys straight for the Emperor of Hell.

~~~~~~~~AT THE EXACT SAME TIME, LOCATED IN THE POWER ROOM~~~~~~~

"Ah! W-What the-?!" Blossom stops there after seeing Samantha was restraining her with her body parts.

"AHAHAHAH. Ha. DiD yOu ReAlLy ThInK I wAs ThAt DaMaGeD? I aM cLuStEr!" Samantha yelled in a robotic voice.

"Let go!" Blossom demanded of the girl who would not.

"No ThAnK yOu. I'm BuSy WoNdErInG jUsT wHaT wIlL I tElL yOuR lItTlE bLuE sIsTeR aNd TeLl HeR hOW I kIlLeD bOtH oF yOu! WhAt Do YoU tHiNk? WaS iT BuTtErCuP tHaT kIlLeD yOu WhEn YoU wEn'T tO sAvE hEr? Or Is It YoUr FaUlT fOr DrAgGiNg yOuR sIsTeR tO cOmE dIe WiTh YoU? WhO's FaUlT iS iT, BLOSSOM?!" After saying that, she held the sword up again her neck.

"N-No... B-Buttercup, help!" Blossom said, now sweating at the sharpness of the blade. Seeing this, fear appeared on Buttercups face.

"WhAt'S tHaT? Do I hEaR a FeArFuL bEtRayAl? Or Is It ToO hArD tO tHiNk StRaIgHt, KnOwInG yOu'Re GoInG tO dIe? WoNdErFuL. HaHaHa. WhAt DiD I TeLl YoU, BuTtErCuP? WhAt DiD I sAy WoUlD hApPeN? I lOvE iT wHeN pLaNs GeT bAcK oN tRaCk. BeEn WaItaiNg tO sLiT a ThRoAt WiTh ThIs ThInG fOr QuIte A wHiLe NoW." Samantha said, holding the girl closely to herself.

"Blossom... You... YOU... YOU LET HER GO RIGHT NOW!" Buttercup demanded of the girl.

"No ThAnKs. ThE lOoK oN yOuR fAcE iS tOo GoOd. BELL! DO YOUR FUCKING JOB!" Samantha yelled at the girl who refused since she didn't want to hurt Girly.

"DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO BE SO DIFFICULT?! YOU INSUFFERABLE LITTLE-No. YoU kNoW wHaT? No, I'm NoT gOInG tO wAsTe My GoOd MoOd On yOu. I'm KiLlInG tHiS lItTlE fOoL, aNd ThEn YoU wIlL hElP mE kIlL hER sIsTeR. If YoU dOn'T, I'lL kIlL yOuR lItTlE 'GiRlY' mYsELf! AnD yOu CaN bEt I'lL bE sUrE tO rEpOrT yOuR cOwArDiCe To YoUr FaThEr. As I wAs SaYiNg... Oh, By ThE wAy, BuTteRcUp; If ThErE's AnYtHiNg YoU wAnT tO sAy To YoUr SiStEr... YoU'vE gOt ThReE sEcOnDs." When she said that, Blossom began crying.

"B-Buttercup... I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She told her sister.

"THREE..." Samantha counted down, much to Buttercup's horror.

"Don't... Please... Don't do this. Don't. DON'T!" Buttercup begged but fell to death's ears.

"KeEp BeGgInG. It MaKeS tHe SeCoNdS lAsT. TWO..." She counted the second last number.

"STOP! STOP IT!" Buttercup screamed with wide eyes.

"ON-" Samantha was cut off after war they all saw, the severed head of Battus fell in front of them. Seeing this, Samantha was clearly shocked at seeing this but then she felt it. Her senses went crazy after sensing a monstrous amount of power behind her. Samantha's left eye widens to see her entire right arm was missing.

"N-Naruto..." Hearing that, Samantha ten a slowly I find the mot terrifying sight she had ever laid her eyes on. Behind her stood a monster unlike anything she's ever seen before and with that opening Blossom broke free and moved away through Samantha could only take steps back in fear while others were shocked to see hues aged.

"Allow me to show you Sensei Jack's teachings up close. A sword becomes much more powerful when its swung with both hands instead of just one..." When he said that, Naruto placed both hands on the katana.

"But in my case, you have no idea just how much stronger it can make me." With those words, the frozen Samantha could only stare in complete fear as he swung down unleashing a blood red slash like attack that cut not only Samantha in half but also the entire room along with the Art building that was sliced in half.

"I... Am the Demon Emperor of Underworld who can only be defeated by God himself. I, who lived longer then Jack, I who helped end a war... I am done playing around... You kids are children compared to me at full power. After all, I am the new sage of sixth paths!" Naruto declared with complete seriousness while Samantha falls in both directions due to being cut in two.

"There its-" he stopped and turn fast to see that the bomb had already activated since GIR already out it inside. Seeing this, Naruto's eyes just narrowed.

"Naruto, can you stop it?!" Hearing that, he looks at Buttercup then Blossom who fell to her knees.

"No..." Hearing that, the two girls froze as he continued.

"I cannot stop a bomb of this level, it is something that will engulf the entire planet." Hearing that, the look on Buttercup's face was shocked but it turned to anger.

"Bell and GIR, if you're gonna leave I suggest you so it now." When he said that, he was looking back at the girl who put her hair band back in her head.

"What-" she stopped since when she turned she was met with Naga having the look of annoyance.

"What... The... Mister... Ghost?" Bell said in confusion.

"I'm not a ghost. Bell, I am going to need you to...follow me." When he said that, he grabbed her arm and the three disappeared.

"If I'm right then God will stop this." When he said that the two were confused until he grabs the two of then around the waist.

"Don't move." With that one word they disappeared and reappears outside and above the chamber that was slowly consumed by the light blue explosion like wave. Seeing this, he jumps high with great speed and strengthen each higher power like. As he was escaping the light blue wave was catching up. Naruto exits out of the hole they came into to find the dead men and the destroyed machine.

"Naruto, what happened to you?" Buttercup asked the now older blonde who glances at the girl.

"As I said before, I am the one in charge of Hell. I will explain later but-" he was cut off seeing wave getting faster but a white aura like shield formed around the three surprising them.

"What is this?!" Blossom asked Naruto who puts both of them down as the wave consumed the sphere like shield.

"Its a barrier created by God... You see, Charles... He's God." When he said that, the two girls began sweating.

"B-But..." Blossom just stops talking out of sheer amazement as well as confusion

"Yeaaaaaah... Hard to believe isn't it but with just a snap of his fingers he can preform unreal miracles." After he said that, in only a few moments the wave that consumed there shield suddenly vanished which the sphere also disappeared.

"Seems that God saved all of our asses." Hearing that, the two just look at one another in deep thought. By the time they had made it to the top, they found a shaking Jenny on the ground. All around the shaking girl are hundreds of pieces of machinery.

"Oh, you got here first." Hearing that, he turns finding a smiling God and a surprised Bubbles with Courage on top of her head standing behind them. The blue powderpuff instantly runs last them towards the shaking machine.

"There you are my lord!" Hearing that, they all look up in the air at the person who says it unlike Bubbles and Courage and kneeled down to the machine. Seeing them, Naruto just smiles while both powderpuff girls had wide eyes, not at the five floating I the air but at one of them holding three unconscious Rowdy Ruff Boys.

"Wh-What's going on?" Hearing Buttercup say that Naruto steps forwards and turns to them.

"This is my elite guard." Naruto said with them landing behind them.

"First is the leader, the vampire queen Marceline." With that said, the vampire just smiles while doing a bow.

"Hello." Marceline said with a smile one her face.

"Next is my grand executioner; Drazhar, The Master of Blades." After saying that the monster just growls.

"This one here is Spawn." Naruto said, motioning towards the demon holding the unconscious super boys.

"Eldrad Ulthran Farseer of Ulthwé, he is my grand wizard." Naruto said, motioning towards the dark wizard holding his staff.

"Finally... Mōryō." Naruto said, looking at the humanoid lizard looking dark purple body, demon. It's eyes are glowing red, and the tongue is blue. There is a lighter purple aura surrounding his body.

"You wanna explain to us what the hell was that explosion-is that God?" Marceline asked which Naruto turns to the man giving a small wave.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Hearing that, she just sweat drops while God just kneels down next to Bubbles and just taps Jenny's nose, resulting in her waking up; everyone was surprised except the guards and Naruto.

"So, you're really God." Hearing Bubbles say that, God just wraps his right arm around the annoyed Naruto's shoulder.

"And this here is the Demon Emperor Naruto! Funny how we get along so well huh!" God said, annoying the demon emperor but there attention was drawn too a giant mechanical powderpuff girl rising from the stage.

"Wtf?" Naruto said while raising an eyebrow and his guards just stand in front of him, ready for combat until they heard it speak.

[WE AREN'T YOUR ENEMY.]

With those words it didn't take long until everyone was out with Naruto being the first to hand Jack's sword back to him.

"OH, GIRLS! I LOVE YOU!" A happy yet sad professor said to both his daughters while hugging them but Buttercup was looking at Naruto who was so waking with the guard just before disappearing and watches God walking towards Naruto.

"I have to say, you did some real good-" he was cut off by Naruto speaking with a passive look on his face.

"What you did doesn't change anything." Hearing that, he just looks down but there attention was drawn to one of the three now awake Boomer approaching Bubbles.

"You're... You're a Rowdyruff boy! Uh, you says your name was. Boomer, right?" Bubbles asked the boy that was approaching her.

"What is it?... SAY SOMETHING!" Bubbles yelled with Courage getting in front of her while God was confused since he didn't feel any threatening intent. What shocked him and Naruto was seeing Boomer kiss the now surprised Bubbles on the cheek resulting in God feeling Jealousy for the first time which he had an annoyed look on his face, contemplating whether to obliterate his entire being or not.

"They blew up! THEY BLEW UP! OMIGISH! I'M GONNA EXPLO-O-O-O-ODE!" Bubbles yelled, freaking the fuck out while Naruto placed his right hand on his temple and just sighs, not giving a shit until he saw Boomer kiss Buttercup on the cheek but in that instant he was sent flying by a single punch from Naruto who was now turning back into his kid form.

"Try that again, I'll drag you down to the Underworld." Naruto threatened the twitching boy who just lays on the grass.

"So you are the two in charge." Just as Weasel said that, God turned back in his kid form and the two just stare at it.

"Is that a talking Weasel?" Naruto asked God who just nods.

"For a second there I thought it was Meowth." God said which the Weasel just fixes his glasses.

"May I ask why you two are here?" He questioned the two who just look at one another before turning back to him.

"Bored..." Hearing that, Weasel just face faults at not even thinking there answer could be something so damn simple that a child could understand it.

"So you're a Demon Emperor." Hearing that, he turns around to find Mandy and Gaz standing behind him.

"Oh, you... You're that girl who beat Death in a Limbo game as well is friends with that..." He glances at God who just raises his arms.

"Don't look at me, I had no part in that whatsoever." Hearing God say that he looks back down at Mandy.

"Try not to get sent to hell, I rather not deal with a dark she-devil such as yourself who is but a child that doesn't fear death itself." Hearing that, the two just made eye contact the whole time until he heard Gaz's game made loud sounds at getting to a higher level.

"Gaz, can't you just stop playing that once in a while-" he was cut off by Gaz saying "bite me." which caused Naruto to sweat drop.

"You do realize once your in hell there's no video games for you." Just after saying that, outside the sky suddenly grew dark.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?!" Hearing that, Naruto just sweat drops at seeing this.

"Never mind..." Was all Naruto said after making eye contact with the demonic girl who just focuses back on her game which Naruto gives her a sad smile.

~~~~FLASHBACK THE DAY NARUTO DIED, IN THE LAND OF TAINTED SOULS~~~~

"Where... Where am I?" A lone fix teenager said looking around to find himself surrounded by rock and lava.

"Look guys, a newbie!" Hearing that, he turns to find demons of all shapes and sizes surrounding him. Naruto are had a shocked look on his face at seeing demons and proceeded to ask the question he needs to know.

"Where am I?" Hearing that, they all began laughing at finding it funny.

"This is the Underworld dumbass, can't you see that you're just like us?" Hearing that, Naruto's eyes completely widen at hearing this but instead is losing him in sadness or anger his eyes just narrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What did you want to show me exactly?" Came the words of HIM who was walking with one of his shaking demons, both heading for the top of the volcanic mountain where "something happened" and when they finally arrived, HIM just stood there with wide eyes at finding the entire area was a massacre with blood everywhere, even the giant lava golem lay on the ground defeated with a single demon standing in the center, covered in blood. Naruto just looks at HIM who stumbled back from Naruto appearing in front of him in an instant.

"Don't get in my way or I'll kill you." With that these he walks past the frozen HIM who could feel the unimaginable power coursing through every inch of his body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK END, BACK KN THE TRAIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto's eyes open to find he was sleeping which he then looks down at his hands which to him were covered in blood.

"I can never regret what I have done... Eheheheheh, I'm such a monster that I turned my own flesh and blood into one of the seven." After thinking that he couldn't help but smile darkly at his evil he truly is.

NEXT TIME, THE NEW ARC. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	26. AN

This message is to tell all of you guys that I have not forgotten about this story, I'm just waiting for the updates of Bleedman's work since before I can continue I need enough of the plot for it to continue then onto the next part.


	27. Chapter 27

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 27

WITHIN HELL'S ELITE GUARD'S ROOM WITHIN THE EMPEROR'S CASTLE

"THIS IS TRULY A WONDERFUL OCCASION!" Came the words of a being who wasn't like others. He wore a butler's outfit, which consists of black trousers, and a gray vest. His head itself was that of a Rubik cube with a single eye being revealed. He said in a chair made of skulls.

"Can you keep it down, Rubik Cipher...you're as annoying as your son Bill." Came the words of Marceline who was sharpening her guitar axe while not paying much attention to the ruler of the Dream Demons.

"I am sorry but replacing Spawn as a new member of the team and an honor but more so that I have been given a promotion from Dark Lord." Rubik told Marceline who glances at the grand wizard Eldrad Ulthran Farseer of Ulthwé who sat in the center of the room with multiple books floating around his head of all sorts do magic spells and stuff. In the corner of the room was the grand executioner; Drazhar, The Master of Blades sharpening his blades with a metal wheel. Finally Mōryō, who sat next to another new member of the guard, Lord Fuse who sat in front of the tv, watching Aku's television shows that the dark being created.

"Hey Eclipse, can you stop with the floating books?" Drazhar questions the wizard who turns to see one of his books having hit him in the face, now being in his left hand. The wizard stood up in a her before pointing at Drazhar.

"IT IS NOT ECLIPSE ANYMORE! I am..." As he said it, the wizard had a spot light appear above his head before performing unnecessary flamboyant gestures.

"Eldrad Ulthran Farseer of Ulthwé..." Hearing that, Drazhar just shakes his head.

"You got that name and costume from a fucking game..." Drazhar said but blinks in surprise to find his weapon he's been sharpening having been turned into a flower.

"You son of a human bitch..." Hearing that, Eclipse merely made a laugh.

"Bitch, I wouldn't say that." He said before with a bow his helmet disappears to reveal his tan skin, blonde hair, light blue eyes. His cheeks have posh pearl pink hearts on them.

[Eclipse Butterfly Diaz, son of Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly. Grand Wizard of Naruto's Elite Guard.]

"I hate how those two gave birth to a flamboyant child." Drazhar said with great annoyance at the man.'a attitude.

[Drazhar, The Master of Blades. Grand Executioner of Hell, sole purpose to kill those who have caused great annoyance to his Majesty.]

"Ahahahah, it's just so lively! Maybe I should have some fun in the human world, like kill those rotten kids that murdered my son!" Rubik shouted with the urge to have some evil fun.

[Rubik Cipher, lord of the Dream Demon's and rival too Mindsnare.]

"Stop laughing, it's annoying me!" Mōryō said with great annoyance at how there all acting which annoys him greatly.

[Mōryō, the Demon from another world and pet to be he Demon Emperor.]

"Interesting...the humans from what Aku says are constantly bringing up wars and fighting but em after he hero city was desired by our lord it stopped..." Lord Fuse said with amazement at the destruction he's seeing with his own eyes.

[Lord Fuse, leader and ruler of Planet Fusion, conqueror of world's.]

"Idiots..." Marceline commented on how the two act which are polar opposites.

[Marcelin, Leader of the Elite Guard and assistant to the Demon Emperor.]

Suddenly the door opened up, gaining everyone's attention to find the surprised Atsuko who stood at the door with surprise while Protoboy was behind her.

"Who the fuck are you?" Drazhar demands of the girl who has Protoboy stand in front of her.

"I am sorry, the Emperor allowed our guest free rain of the castle minus some rooms." Hearing that, with a twirl of Marceline's hand the doors shut fast in front of the girl who was now very much annoyed at the fact the doors shut but the moment they did, two others slid open; gaining her attention which she approached them.

"You cannot go-" the robot stops there at seeing the doors were moving. She slowly made her way inside to find many stands that had pictures on it, some from when he was a lead ninja while others as a kid in school years ago.

"So many pictures..." She stopped after seeing a smiling Naruto filled with joy holding dark green blankets with a child wrapped in it, next to him was a tired Buttercup who had a tired smile on her face. Seeing this she just stares at it before her gaze was focused in another showing Naruto having a child Chi smiling with joy in his shoulders and could see the smile on his face was different, it still had joy get a little sadness. She kept looking and spots another but the woman she saw him standing with was far more beautiful then any of the woman in the pictures. He sat on a throne chair with the woman sitting on his left lap while a smiling girl had a look of joy in her face. The little girl had blonde hair that was tied with pink ribbons into two long ponytails and has pink eyes. She wore a pink short dress.

"Who is she?" The girl questions no one in particular until she turns toward the door to see Protoboy standing there.

"When the Emperor created his strongest soldiers he made a home for them motto mention people...there was one woman...one woman...it's hard to explain but even I cannot day exactly the time this happened but she was someone he cared for deeply, emotional support...her name, was Lady Hope...she was the one who held most of the emperor's gentle self but with the death of Buttercup that other side he had began to fade away, it almost completely disappeared after Lady hope died not to mention he never again went back to that world...the emperor has suffered far more then anyone has...to lose the ones he loves most is a curse that will never disappear." It told the girl who just looks at the picture in sadness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WANTED TO PUT UP A CHAPTER TO GET THE OC CHARACTERS MORE BACK STORY OF WHO THEY ARE AND HOW THEY ACT. LEAVE A REVEIW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	28. Chapter 28

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 27: The Next Arc is about too Begin

 **ON THE DAY THE EMPEROR LEFT WITH GRIM AND MANDY, AT GRIM'S CASTLE**

Watching there parents leave by train, the two look at the emotionless Minnie who was staring directly at Junior.

"Listen, Minnie, we need to talk. Look, I'm-" Junior was cut off after they heard a voice on the intercom.

[Attention, young master.]

Charles?" Junior asked in confusion at hearing the voice of the one in charge.

[I wish to inform you your guest is currently touring the castle unsupervised. Might I suggest you escort her back to your room before she accidentally hurts herself. Last I noticed she was heading for the great hall. Do hurry before she trips one of the castle's more...sensitive traps.]

Hearing that, the two just sweat drop at realizing the door wasn't shut.

"Do you need a ride ba-" the skeleton driver was cut off by Junior who was being picked up by Roy.

"No, I'm ok! Take Minnie back inside. We'll talk later, Minnie. I promise!" Junior told her right before they were gone by a dark green light, leaving a now annoyed Minnie who's nergaling began moving again. By the time the two found Mimi, she was staring at a portrait of the family.

"There you are!" Roy said while he let Junior down so he could then grab her by the arm.

"Please, lets go back too the room since Junior's mom is the one who placed the booby traps everywhere. Junior, you lead the way." He told him since it took them longer then expected because of the booby traps he triggered.

"Ok, you guys should stick close to me and you'll be fine. Still I'm amazed. You got this far through the gall without triggering a single trap. I wish I had your luck. When mom first started testing em I almost lost my femur in the dining room. It wasn't my best day, uh. What I mean is I fling it but then I lost my-I know the inside of this castle like the heck of my-" he was cut off by the floor giving way, Junior was the first too yell until

Roy and Mimi grabbed both of Junior's arms, flying above a spinning spiked death wheel below them.

"Yeah, that's complete and utter crap!" Roy said while floating back on the floor of the room before letting him down which Mimi ignored what had just happened and starts licking her red claws.

"I knew the trap was there, but it just went off for some reason. We were both walking carefully. Must be defective." Junior said yet Roy simply disagrees while shaking his head.

"I don't think so, it was activated manually." Hearing that, Junior was confused until he saw who he was pointing at. It was Minnie hiding behind one of the pillars in silence.

"Minnie? Did you...do this?" Junior asked the girl who presses a few buttons, causing a crossbow too reveal itself from that very pillar and fire an arrow directly at Mimi's face yet Roy caught it with ease.

"That's enough!" Roy shouted before seeing above that crossbow appeared a Gatling crossbow that fired a large amount of arrows at them but that were selected by a large dark green skeleton construct. Seeing this, Minnie was somewhat surprised as well as saw Roy's eyes changing too show once again his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Hey! Minnie! Stop this!" Junior shouted at his sister who kept having the arrows fired deflected. Not long after two saws came out of the other pillars before they were crushed by the skeleton.

"How did you..." Junior was cut off by Roy speaking.

"I have no fucking clue, it's just I feel somewhat weird I feel...stronger?" Roy said which Junior looks at Minnie's red anger filled eyes before looking down in sadness that turns too anger.

"Minnie...that's...that's..." After saying that his body began too change once again. His entire body was covered by a blood-red energy that had three more rails then last time, his skeleton bones could be seen but they were were black as night, he grew crimson hair and the clothing on his body was once again blood-red; his face was consumed by darkness due to his hoodie as well as his eyes were glow bright red.

"ENOUGH!" Junior shouted while releasing a powerful shock wave and immediately he moves with such intense speed he grabs and tackles Minnie to the ground, now on top of her all the while Roy's construct disappears.

"Young master! Is everything alright?" Charles yelled, having finally arrived too find what was happening and froze at seeing that Minnie's eyed changed. The sclera became light green with a back slotted pupil appearing in the blood-red irises; she had tentacles sprout from her back, each having a head on it along with growing a tail. Not only that but her hands changed into Nergal like monster claws. The two were glaring dangerously at each other with Pain being unable too stop them but spoke.

"Masters, please stop-" he froze after they made eye contact with him like telling him too not interest. Soon enough Junior stood up along with Minnie, both still glaring at one another dangerously before he suddenly grabs Minnie's left wrist tightly, surprising her but when she was about too go on the offensive, Junior turns to the three.

"Roy, keep and eye on Mimi and stay with Charles. This had gone on long enough and it's time I put an end to this." With those words he began pulling Minnie along who didn't try to resist but follow him in utter silence. While watching them disappear from the corner, Roy just smiles while deactivating his eyes.

"I must say, they honestly do look like such an adorable couple." Roy said out loud to no one in particular which Pain just sighs to himself.

 **MEANWHILE MILES AWAY FROM AKU CITY, AT A PUB NEAR THE BARRIER OF AKU'S CITY**

Silently Shin, Chi, Malchior, Rorek, and Demongo entered the pub. Shin and Chi wore cowboy outfits while the three floating disembodied souls wore scarfs with there respective colors and hats like the Powerpuff Girls funnily. The five made there way to the owners counter where he was cleaning glasses until he looked at the five that sat on his stools.

"Heh! Cute. So what can I get for you, partner? A milkshake or a sundae?" He questioned the group with Chi speaking first by saying everything.

"Whoa, hold your horses, little missy. You five can't be the only ones." He said yet was told they were.

"If this is some kind of prank, it ain't funny. Look, kid. You're obviously new around here so here's a crash course on how the rules work; show me the money. So unless your parents are with you or something to cover this, I think you should go. Before that mouth writes a check your wallet can't cash." Hearing that, Mimi places a hundred dollar bill ok the counter.

"Trust me...I've got the cash." She told the man who takes it with a big smirk on his face.

"Indeed you do, missy! From the big city eh? We always welcome tourists! So one order of everything, right?" He asked and was told too double it which he happily obliged.

"Should we be doing this?" Rorek asks Chi, unsure if they should be using that money

"You let me worry about that. I can handle myself! If any of these so called Bounty Hunters want to take me on they better be ready-" Chi was cut off by getting hit upside the head which she turns to her younger brother that appears too look the same age as her.

"Chi, I suggest you keep your eyes open since there's three guys in the back keeping there eyes on us." Hearing that, Chi didn't turn but used her powers too create a small spider on one of her horns that looked in the direction of the three too see three cloaked figures sitting in the back with the one in the center staring at them. Seeing this, the spider recedes back into Chi who didn't like this one bit but in the end they all got up.

"Alright, why dontcha have a seat over there? I'll have your order delivered to ya in a bit." The owner told the five which Chi told him too make their order quick. By the time the sat down, the three souls were on the table while Chi and Shin sat next too each other.

"What's with all the Bounty Hunters? Is there some kind of festival going on?" Chi asked in wonder while taking out a map.

"Hmmmm, from what I've gathered they appear to be hunting ghosts." Hearing Demongo say that, Shin just blinks in surprise before glancing back at the table too see that the three were already gone.

"Speaking of which, back to the mission at hand. We need to get through the ghost zone in order to reach Castle Grimskull." Chi said, staring at the map of Aku realm, ghost zone, and Grim'a home.

"Yes, and we'll need to find our way through the ghost barrier in order to do it." Demongo told her while Rorek and Malchior talked too one another.

"Yeah, a barrier you said was impossible to get through." She said to her friend.

"Without clearance otherwise the barrier repels anything physical or spiritual seeking to pass through it and there's no way under it or over it as the wall stretches from one end of infinity to the other. Then there's the issue of how the Ghost Zone itself is a labyrinth of impossibilities and absurdities that alone would boggle the minds of any trespassers. Time and space are distorted in this realm. A few minutes can melt into a day and a few days can change into months and so forth and so on." Demongo told the two of them which Chi didn't get it unlike Shin who did.

"...'sigh' Think of the ghost zone like a giant Hyperbolic Time Chamber. You know from that one 'show' we watched." Hearing that, Chi now understood.

"Oh I get it. The one they used for training." Chi said while Shin began wondering if it was possible to create those fusion earrings.

"Excuse me, ma'am. I'm here with your orders!" Hearing that, Chi got annoyed and began too speak.

"Well, it's about time! Do you always keep your patrons waiting for this long?" Chi asked while turning along with Shin which they both become wide eyed at who stood before them. She was a girl who resembles Mimi. She is a rather tall devil-like being. She has dark-green horns and a "chakra gem" on her forehead. In addition she wears big round glasses. Her attire that she wears is a black leather clothing piece decorated with red jewels which covers her private parts. She also wears long black heels. The outfit she wore along with it was a maid outfit above her normal clothes. Her left eyes iris was red while the right was green.

"I-I'm very s-sorry sir, I mean ma'am, I mean miss. It's just we've never had someone order so much before..." She said while placing the order on the table before making eye contact with Shin and almost immediately she started too blush, confusing Shin who merely gives her a innocent smile, gaining a glare from Chi who wasn't listening too Malchior making bets with his two brothers on who ends up with who at the end of all this shit that's been happening though they were somewhat also focused on the fact there milkshakes of chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry haven't arrived yet.

"Umm...is there anything else you'll be needing?" She asked them which she was told by the three brothers involving there milkshakes. When she began walking away with the tray the two siblings conversed.

"Shin...did that girl seem...familiar to you?" Hearing that, Shin only nods in agreement.

"She resembles Mimi yet had some differences such as the eyes, and horns." Shin told the girl who looks at him.

"Not that! Well...done of that. No, I mean the way she looked at me. I don't know why but...it was as if she knew who I was nor too mention she seemed too know you." Hearing that, Shin just places his left hand in his chin. Hearing that, she lifts up the ham on the bone but was stoped by two men arriving at there table.

"Good evening. I apologize for intruding as you were abuts to commence with your meal. But my partner and I wished to request an audience with you...can you spare a moment of your time to speak with us?" Came the words of a guy who was tall, with periwinkle-blue colored fur, black markings on his face, and pointed ears. He carries a Proto-Tool on his shoulder and wears blue-and-black Proto-Tech Armor. Behind him was a man who has long and straight black hair. His pants have a small tear below the left knee. He also wears a padlock necklace similar to the one he wore when he was 11 but marked with an "11". He also sports black discolored marks around his eyes, making him appear tired. He also had a cross-shaped scar to his chin and wore black Proto-Tech Armor. It didn't take long for the two too sit down on the seats at there table since Shin said they could in a cheerful manner without talking to his sister first.

"So, what brings Kevin 11 and Rook to our table?" Shin asked the two who were quite surprised when they heard that but Kevin only smiles.

"So you know about us, huh..." Hearing that, Shin only nods as he continued.

"I can understand why your down here Kevin but not Rook, thought he was a good guy but enough about why your down in the Underworld, what do you guys exactly want?" He asks the two of them.

"You want to get into the Ghost Zone, right?" Hearing that, Chi spoke in an annoyed tone.

"How did you-were you spying in us?!" She said in a very annoyed tone yet Shin started thinking how loud they spoke.

"My sincerest apologies. It wasn't our intention to listen in on what you two and your friends were discussing." Rook told them with Kevin telling them that they kinda spoke too loud where half the bar could hear them.

"K! Please. Forgive my partners brash behavior. But to his point we know you're having issues in regards to accessing the Ghost Zone and I believe we can be the remedy to your current ordeal and you to ours." Rook told the five of them.

"Of you can pay us for our services. But seeing this spread, I'm sure that won't be an issue." Kevin told them while picking up one of the meat stuffed bread.

"And what services are you referring too?" Chi asked Kevin who answered after swallowing the food.

"What else? We're professional bounty hunters. We're the best in the universe. But recently the markets been shit as hell, even for pros like us. Anyways, we can get you what's left of the moon after the Emperor destroyed it in a flash. Rook's the best underworld tour guide you could hope to find and I complete the package as your professional bodyguard." Hearing that, Chi was now very annoyed.

"BODYGUARD?" She said, not liking Kevin even more but there conversation was cut short by Shin speaking too Rook.

"You saw too, didn't you?" Hearing that, Rook only nods.

"You're still being watched by the three individuals." Hearing that, Chi's eyes widen while Kevin's eyes just narrowed somewhat but there attention was drawn to one individual knocking his fist on the table between Kevin and Rook. They all look at one individual wearing a white mask with a single eye hole through the right eye area and having light-blue hair as well as wore sheriff like clothing with a single guard behind him.

"Hello, boys. Making new friends I see." He told the two of them who didn't like his presence.

"W-Warden. Good evening?" Rook said to the one in sharpe.

"No problems I take it?" He asked the two of them.

"N-No, sir. We were just going over a business proposal with these two." Rook told what appears to be and sound like a teen.

"I see, ma'am? Are these two giving you any trouble?" He asked them before making eye contact with Shin who stood up.

"They aren't sir, we were about too accept there proposal and if you wouldn't mind, there seems too be three individuals stalking me and my sis, could you stop them." Hearing that, the two bounty hunters are surprised at him saying that but the Warden just looks at the door from seeing three individuals in cloaks having left a little while ago.

"I see... You two, I'll be keeping my eye on you so don't start crap." He told them before turning away from them so he could then leave with the officer too find the three he saw leave since there was something about them he didn't like but didn't bother question it.

"Sent him on a wild goose chase when there most likely hiding somewhere in here, watching us...niiiiiice." Kevin said with a smile on his face before turning too them.

"So, do we have a deal?" Kevin asked them but they were silenced when they heard footsteps and turn to find the waitress having returned with the souls milkshakes.

"U-Um, sir..." Hearing that, Shin but blinks in surprise to see she was looking at him directly.

"C-Could I talk too you, in private?" Hearing that, Shin was now even more surprised along with Chi and the others.

"Are you sure, won't your-" He was cut off by the owner speaking just as he was walking by.

"It's alright, sir. Jewel can talk with you. But remember, he is our new customer so make sure you attend to his every need and I mean everything. You might get a nice big tip." He told the girl who began blushing while staring at the confused Shin. It didn't take long for the two too sit at a table in the other room for more private meals for wealthy people. Shin sat on the opposite side of Jewel who was looking down uncomfortably.

"So, what do you-" he was cut off by her.

"Please...protect your sister." Hearing that, his eyes widen somewhat in confusion.

"What are you-" he was cut off again by her just as she looks up at him in sadness.

"The fate of this universe depends on you protecting your sister." Hearing that, his eyes only widen before he got serious.

"Stop speaking gibberish and tell me why? Who are you exactly?" He asked the girl again who just looks down and with a deep breath she answers.

"My name is Jewel, I come from the future..." Hearing those words, his eyes just widen all the way.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE THREE CHAOTIC EVENTS UNFOLD; THE FUTURE REVEALED, THE HEROIC EVIL VERSUS THE RED-EYED DEMON, AND THE DECLARATION OF WAR. LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU CAN AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	29. SERIOUS AN

Hello everyone, this authors note is too tell you what's been happening over the past several months. Basically during these past few months I have been dealing with Anxiety and Depression which was the reason why I went on break from Fanfiction since I had no inspiration in writing new chapters for my stories but during the month I got better and was able too update some stories but sadly I stoped again due too experiencing it once again. Right now I'm doing better but it made me think a lot. I don't know as of yet what I'm completely planning too do but I still need too focus more on getting better as well as of right now the prototype stories I've been working on have been cancelled by me except for a Next Gen bakugan story I'm considering doing and an Iron-Blooded Orphans fanfic which would use parts from the canceled Gundam story. Anyways, right now I'm considering of letting go of stories such as Akuma With A Heart since it had just begun and the manga isn't even close too finish, Fox Emperor due too having just begun and that the author once again went on break so that manga is unfinished, Rise of The King due too having already completed a Tokyo Ghoul X Naruto fanfic already and this story has some time before it reaches Black Bullet series, and Magi since that story is far from finished since I'm not even done with the first season not too mention that there are lot of confusing things too do with the manga. The other stories I'm not sure about are some of the Yugioh fanfics such as the Gx and 5Ds stories due too the duels are time consuming as well as Gx is far from finished and 5Ds is also not close too ending. I don't think I will be doing a next Gen for Wicked Blade and I'm still thinking about the Lightning Soul Reaper one, too while Zero the Uchiha is under consideration but maybe unlikely since the Boruto story has yet too reach its own story. Demon Emperor is still under consideration since I've already caught up to story and it's still not at the part where I can simply branch off from the actual series. Clone of Darkseid due too not being close too finishing but more so at the fact it's quite straining thinking of fights for the story and how I might've messed the story up. The other stories I screwed up was Titanium Dragon Slayer and my Soul Eater fanfic, the soul eater I planned on bringing it back but sadly I lost the entire story and rather not due it again from scratch while Titanium Dragon Slayer was screwed up since Naruto wasn't really focusing on him using Titanium magic and he was too OP though I still regret deleting it since I could have just changed the chapters instead delete it, over 90 chapters down the drain from my one stupid mistake. Now onto the main stories

Naruto and The Sacred Gear

King of The Ocean

Naruto The Warrior of Hope

The Lightning King Raijin

The Dragon Slayer of Light

The Mandarin Returns S3

Naruto and The Next Generation

Naruto and The Sacred Gears main story is reaching its conclusion but he Next Gen has just begun with what appears too be a four arc series, not exactly sure if I can do it or not but if I did it will go over 200 chapters maybe reach even 300. King of the Ocean began more recently but it surprised me too see it quickly becoming popular though it's far from finished, even I wonder when this will be done and hopefully it will in the next 3 maybe 4 years give or take since I'm not sure due too how long the story is which is very impressive on the creators part. Now the Warrior of Hope story, look at the AN for that story since I changed it for that very story since it has a different message from all the ones I've put up on my stories. The Lightning King Raijin is one of my most favorites since I liked how I brought in Naruto as main character with Boku no Hero, One Punch Man, and Twin Star Exorcist. Basically I have the arcs sorted out in my mind on how too do things for this story. Dragon Slayer of Light was created to apologize too those who liked Titanium Dragon Slayer as well as the story is reaching the end of the festival arc including the fact it will be skipping into the Tartarus Arc due too Naruto not having much too do with that at the moment. The Mandarin story is the sequel too two other Mandarin stories, I've worked on it for awhile as well as may plan on doing a fourth fanfic for that story due too that it may need it after the infinity war arc I plan on doing once the hulks get back to earth. Now finally the Yugioh story...when I was a kid I loved the card game Yugioh though even I may be getting old for the series but it was one of my first stories I ever did and it has created multiple stories though I had too end The Search For Naruto early since I had problems coming up with Duels. Don't think I will do another Yugioh fanfic for the sixth series if it is going too be announced. I don't have all the time in the world too focus on my stories since I realized I need too focus more on my life and not Fanfiction which is more of my hobby. Anyways thank you for reading and hopefully I can get back on my feet in January, still trying too adjust after what's been happening too me.

Peace✌️


	30. Chapter 30

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 30: Part 1 of The Three Chaotic Events Unfolded

 **BACK AT THE PUB**

"WAR?!" Shin shouted while he stood up, completely shocked by what Jewel said and all she does was nod.

"Yes, the Emperor declared war on Heaven after your sister was severely hurt by a sudden appearance of an angel. When he arrived, finding his daughter in such a terrible state he declared war. I was told that no one had ever seen the Emperor and Aku so angry before, it was absolutely terrifying. The way itself was chaotic, leaving thousands of angels and demons dead from the war. The world was in complete shambles, not only that but the universe was damaged beyond repair. There was no way fixing it...you sent me back in time to warn you about what was happening." Hearing that, his eyes were just wide in disbelief before looking down.

"What about God, he's he supreme being?" Hearing that, her eyes widen all the way before looking down in sadness.

"The main reason I came back to stop my grandfather was because he killed God..." When he heard that, Shin's eyes widen all the way in utter disbelief.

"That's impossible, I was told among all the Gods his power in beyond comprehension. He was the first Celestialsapien that came into existence, more so with a single personality. He created the lay out of the entire universe...not only that his power surpassed all Celestialsapiens. HOW COULD HE DEFEAT SUCH A BEING?!" Shin demands of Jewel who answers.

"I don't know...I was told my parents saw a bright light in space that caused massive damage too all things." Hearing that, Shin just looks at her sadly.

"I'm still somewhat suspicious but how do I fix it?" Hearing that, she answered not a moment sooner.

"My dad told me, that a long time ago, in order for the Demon Emperor too...kill his sister and destroy his home he, severed what made him Human. He took his Innocence away which allowed him too not feel anything when killing everyone. I was told that his Innocence must be found and placed back inside the Emperor, if that happens he can truly regret what had happened and stop the war before it begins. That's why I came back too tell you that." Hearing that, Shin was very surprised since he never heard of such a thing.

"How do I find it?" When he asked that, she answered with a location.

"A world called Haromina...its there somewhere." When he heard that, he was very much surprised by that being the place of all places.

 **AT THE OVERLORDS MEETING BASE, HEYLR CITY**

There train silently entered through one of the openings into the very large city where they land on the tracks, slowly coming too a stop along with other trains.

 ** _[*Bzzzzt* Welcome Demon Emperor Ōtsutsuki too HeyLr City.]_**

Came the words of the intercom with Naruto walking off the train with Ikra being wrapped around his left arm soon enough followed by Walker, Grim, then the annoyed Mandy.

"I hate taking this damn train. He could have simply teleported us here with the gauntlet. This trams dimensional crossing system is so outdated we nearly went into a blackhole, twice!" Mandy complained to Grim who helped her down the steps.

"Have you forgotten the Emperor placed his most dearest friend in charge of this city. What he says goes and was given full authority of this city which is only under the Emperor himself." Grim told his wife who didn't like that "man" being favorited the most out of all his assistants and companions.

"I don't care, I want to relax before-...shit." Mandy swore, soon enough followed by Grim.

"Bloody hell." Grim said, both seeing HIM standing before them with Lucifer on his right. HIM's outfit changed into a brown jacket with his chest exposed, and wore a black tie. He has short strings on the sides and bottom and black buttons. He has a brown cowboy hat with a black stripe over the middle with a golden button in the middle. He also wore red pants with black belt with golden square buckle. Lightning zapped all around them while both HIM and Mandy glared at one another in utter silence unlike Lucifer who had an easy going smile on his face, making eye contact with the uncomfortable Grim Reaper.

"Well, dhis be mighty awkward." Grim said until they heard clapping, gaining the four's attention too see the one in charge. He was a blue-skinned reptilian creature with slicked-back dark purple hair, and yellow eyes. He wears a black suit with a white shirt underneath it and a red tie. He is very muscular as well as the middle finger of his right hand was replaced with a golden metallic finger with the middle joint being a golden skull.

"Fighting is prohibited here so please refrain yourself from making any brash decisions while under my supervision." He told the four with Mandy glaring at the humanoid lizard.

"Toffee..." She said with somewhat disgust yet the man merely smiles.

"Queen bitch." He said without a hint of fear in his voice or in his eyes. Seeing this, Grim just watched Mandy glare at the man who was acting as if he was above her. Seeing that man, HIM only stares at the lizard while thinking.

"U-Uh, excuse me sir." Hearing that, Toffee turns around too see his assistant. He has short crimson-red hair with the edges being Yellow and his bangs covering his left eye, two horns coming out from his head and they were the color yellow with the ends being somewhat darker. He had two fangs coming out from his mouth, pointy ears, and pale-white skin. The most noticeable thing was his violet right eye, in front of them were glasses. Atop his head was a single fireball that took the shape of an eye. The clothing he wore was that of a red suit, white dress shirt and an orange tie. His facial features resembled his mother and was sporting a shy and nervous expression. Seeing him, Mandy glares at the teen who appeared too be very nervous due too a certain "Bitch" glaring at him.

"Ahhh, Zygardon...what is it?" Toffee asked the teen who held a folder.

"T-This was the folder you wanted sir." He said to the lizard before handing the folder that her opens up with his eyes narrowing a little before closing it.

"Well, this is gonna be a very interesting meeting." Toffee said with a smug look on his face, seeing that expression she immediately shifted her gaze over to the assistant who's eyes widen at meeting Mandy's glare.

"Boy, tell me what was written in that folder!" Hearing that, Z looks away from Mandy but could feel her glare digging into him and slowly meets her gaze where he was frozen in utter fear at the great annoyance.

"I-I-I..." He tried saying with tears forming in his eyes, seeing this her glare only increases while she spoke in clear disgust.

"To think your his son, disgusting." Hearing her say that, Zygardon immediately turns away in utter shame and sadness before making a run for it while shouting "sorry". Seeing this, Grim only sighs along with Toffee at Mandy once again causing the son of Naruto too run away in sadness.

 **30 MINUTES LATER, BACK IN ZYGARDON'S ROOM**

Currently a depressed Zygardon lay on his bed within his room which was made out of stone with magma lines running through the walls. He laid on his bed, staring at a pair of scissors in sadness. Next too it was a picture of himself when he was a kid, it was taken during one of there picnics in another dimension with his mother Hekapoo and a Dragon-cycle named Nachos.

"Depressed again I see..." Hearing that, Zygardon looks to see the Emperor standing at the door. Seeing him, the boy just sits up on the side of he bed while looking away from him, feeling shame yet again. Naruto just enters the room, looking on the bed to see the picture of his mother. Seeing the Lockyer of Hekapoo, Naruto just looks away from his son.

"What is it dad?" Hearing that, Naruto just approaches the teen so he could sit down on his right.

"I...haven't really been communicating with you for awhile." Hearing that, Zygardon looks down at his feet.

"It's because you never really loved Mom...it was just a one night stand. That's what she told me, that's all I am too you." Hearing that, his eyes widen a little but he sighs still looking down at his feet.

"She right..." Hearing that, the boys eyes widen before he looks down in sadness but his sadness was cut short when Naruto continued speaking.

"But she's also wrong." When he heard that, he looks up at Naruto with confusion who was holding the picture in his right hand.

"Listen, your not the only one who feels this way, but Roy. No matter what happens, I hold a very strong love for all my children. It's true that I...am not a very good father. In fact, I feel like I'm resembling my own dad more and more which I find revolting. But you should know I love you as much as I love unit siblings. I share my love equally with you all." Hearing that, Zygardon just looks down at his feet.

"Then why am I trapped here, not allowed too leave? WHY CAN'T I LIVE WITH YOU?!" Zygardon shouted with tears appearing in his eyes, hearing that the Emperor just looks down at his right hand before lifting his left so he could place it on the boys head, surprising him. When he looks up he met his fathers eyes.

"It's because you've inherited an unbelievable amount of power from me, so much that you have yet too control it." Hearing that, the kid could only respond by saying "Really?".

"Yes, this entire base was built for you. It's as large as a city and can contain your tremendous power. I have too go and prepare for a meeting, we'll talk again later." With that said, he stood up while handing the picture back over to his son before he walks towards the door, opening it before turning back towards the boy who was staring at the picture with a teary eye. Seeing this, Naruto looks down in sadness before he walks out of the room. Leaving the boy by himself again. After closing the door he starts walking away, deep in thought at remembering finding his son surrounded by ashes with tears falling from his eyes.

 **BACK TO SHIN, OUTSIDE THE PUB**

"A-Are you sure about this?" Jewel asked, wearing a coat and holding a bag filled with luggage while standing behind Shin and a slightly annoyed Chi who had the three floating souls around her.

"Of course, you're coming with us to prove I'm not lying and we need too hurry fast to meet the others. Once we're all together we'll go search for the Emperor's Innocence." Shin told Jewel who just stares at the back of his head. Immediately he starts walking away from then and before she follows, Chi spoke to Jewel with curiosity.

"What's your connection to my brother in the future, you keep acting all shy and blush a wh-wait, are you dating him?" When she asked that, Jewel began too madly blush at her words spoken.

"N-NO, HE'S JUST MY MAS-" She stopped at seeing the know it all smile of Chi, much to her embarrassment.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, PART TWO OF THE THREE CHAOTIC EVENTS, THE BATTLE BETWEEN TWO DEMONS.**


End file.
